Godlike teacher
by Mrs. Guren
Summary: Sharon ist genervt von ihren Lehrern. Wäre es nicht toll, die antiken griechischen Gottheiten als Lehrer zu haben? Die Frage wird sich für Sharon schon sehr bald beantworten, denn die Götter wollen alle den Titel des besten Lehrers des Universums für sich beanspruchen! 12 göttliche Lehrer, eine Schule und Sharon, deren Leben sich dank einer Wette dramatisch verändern wird.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Das hier ist mein erstes fanfic, also seid gnädig. Über Reviews freut sich jeder Autor!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anythig except Sharon, all rights belongs to Rick Riordan. **

Prolog

Sharons POV

Sharon klappte das Buch zu. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf den kühlen, soliden Buchdeckel

braunen Locken rutschten nach vorne. Was würde sie nicht alles dafür geben, die Gottheiten einmal

persönlich zu treffen…_Reiß dich zusammen Sharon! _, schallte sie sich selbst. _Das ist ein Buch, Fiktion,_

_genauso irreal wie die alten griechischen Gottheiten. _Mit einem kleinen Seufzer stand sie von ihrem

Bett auf und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hatte natürlich dank des Buches ihre lästigen

Chemiehausaufgaben total vergessen.

Eine Welle von Antisympathie durchfuhr sie, allein bei dem Gedanken an ihre Chemielehrerin und

wie die alte Hexe ein Drama vor der Klasse veranstalten würde, sollte Sharon ihre Hausaufgaben

nicht erledigt haben. _Bahh wer bitte sehr kann denn diese ganzen Alkane, Alkene, Alkanole und was _

_weiß ich außeinanderhalten?! _Konzentriert starrte sie auf ihre Lehrbuchseite_. Aber wenn die _

_ganzen griechischen Gottheiten Lehrer wären…ich meine: Wie cool wäre Musikunterricht mit dem _

_Gott der Künste Apollo höchstpersönlich?_ Allein der Gedanke ließ ein breites Grinsen auf Sharons

Gesicht erscheinen. _Oh Götter, wenn ihr also gerade nichts zu tun haben solltet: Wie wäre es mit ein _

_paar göttlichen Unterrichtstunden für ein paar arme, nach Wissen durstende Schüler?! _


	2. Chapter 2 Der beste Lehrer des Universum

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

1. Der beste Lehrer des Universums

Athenes POV

Athene rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Kopfschmerzen. Selbst die Götter blieben nicht von ihnen verschont. Tausende Gebete sterblicher prasselten ununterbrochen auf sie ein, während ihre Verwandtschaft nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen. Am liebsten würde sie sich ein Buch nehmen und sich für die nächsten 2000 Jahre in ihrer Privatbibliothek verbarrikadieren. "ICH bin der Gott der Künste, ICH habe die Musik erfunden!", schrie Apollo aufgebracht. "Na und, ICH habe das Internet erfunden und Apps und Apple!", erwiderte Hermes gereizt. "ABER OHNE MEINE MUSIK WÄRST DU NIEMALS AUF DIE IDEE EINES IPODS GEKOMMEN, TECHNISCH GESEHEN HABE ICH IHN ERFUNDEN", brüllte Apollo zurück.

Athene musste gar nicht erst die Augen aufmachen, sie war sich sicher, dass der blond gelockte Gott inzwischen auf seinem Thron stand und vor Wut auf und ab sprang. "Du bist doch nur neidisch auf Hermes, weil du nur der Gott der Tusche, des Pflasters, der UV-Strahlen und der Haikus bist kleiner Bruder. Schäme dich, du solltest mir erlauben dich mit meinem Bogen zu erschießen", höhnte Artemis von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Apollos Wutgeschrei ging in einem heftigem Schlagabtausch zwischen Poseidon und Zeus unter, die darüber diskutierten, welche Umweltkatastrophen jährlich mehr Menschen das Leben kosteten. Zeus untermalte jedes Wort mit einem heftigem Donnergrollen und schien damit in Athenes Augen den Lärmpegel im Raum um ein hundertfaches zu steigern. Hephaistos und Ares hatten allen Ernstes Prügelei angefangen , unter sopran-hellen Beifallsrufen von Aphrodite.

"Oh Götter, wenn ihr also gerade nichts zu tun haben solltet: Wie wäre es mit ein paar göttlichen Unterrichtsstunden für ein paar arme, nach Wissen durstende Schüler?!", hallte ein Gebet in Athenes Gedanken wieder. Explosionsartig schossen der Göttin der Weisheit Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, während ein Plan Gestalt in ihrem Kopf annahm. Athene erhob sich. Sie warf dem zeternden Apollo mit ihren stahlgrauen Augen einen Blick zu, der ihn, Hermes und Artemis sofort verstummen ließ. Athene hob zu sprechen an. "Götter des Olymps...", Auch Zeus unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Poseidon und musterte seine Tochter aufmerksam. Poseidon schnaubte verächtlich.

"Eine gute Methode für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen ist es, Dispute über Recht, Eigentum und Fähigkeiten mittels eines Wettbewerbes auszutragen...", sie sah verheißungsvoll in die Runde, " Deshalb möchte ich hiermit eine kleine Herausforderung, eine Ablenkung, um die dank tausendjähriger Schlaflosigkeit und Langeweile erhitzten Gemüter abzukühlen, vorschlagen." Zeus sah Athene skeptisch an. "Du meinst doch hoffentlich kein Schachturnier oder den kalten Krieg wie beim letzten Mal...", hakte er nach. "Ja, oder den Untergang Persiens, als du...", setzte Poseidon an, doch Athene ignorierte ihn und sprach weiter. " Das höchste Gut der Menschen ist ihre Bildung. Ich schlage hiermit einen Wettstreit der Götter vor, einen Wettstreit um den Titel "BESTER LEHRER DES UNIVERSUMS."

"Wir sollen also Kinder unterrichten? Teenager?", flüsterte Hephaistos entsetzt. Er hasste Kinder. Er hasste alles Organische. "Und sie bei ihrer ersten großen Liebe beobachten und Pärchen verkuppeln...", begann Aphrodite zu schwärmen. Zeus starrte an die Decke des Saales. "Nun...Auch die Götter brauchen ab und an ein wenig Zerstreuung. Es ist beschlossen: Ein Wettstreit der Götter!", rief Zeus mit autoritärer tiefer Stimme.

Athene nickte zufrieden. Die Welt der Sterblichen wird bald olympischen Besuch bekommen.


	3. Chapter 3 Kellner-Queen-Aura

**Authors note: Ich hatte eigentlich keine längere Story geplant, habe aber ungefähr 3000000 Ideen, was die griechischen Gottheiten in einer Schule alles ins Chaos stürzen könnten. Wenn ihr also Fragen, Ideen, Wünsche, Kritik, Kommentare, Anmerkungen habt:ICH FREUE MICH ÜBER JEDE REVIEW! (Ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die das schon getan haben!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (that's SO sad...) except Sharon and all those little side-charakters. **

3. Die "charismatische" Aura eines Lehrers

Sharons POV

Unruhig wälzte Sharon sich in ihrem Bett. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr sie schwer atmend auf. Was hatte sie grade noch geträumt? Sie meinte sich entfernt an Kopfschmerzen und den neusten iPod erinnern zu können. Komisch. Sharons Blick fiel auf ihren Wecker. 7:45 Uhr. In 15 Minuten begann die erste Unterrichtsstunde. Chemie. Oh verdammt.

Sie warf ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie war ja sowas von erledigt, wenn sie zu spät kam. Sharon rannte aus dem Haus, schnappte sich ihr Fahrrad und fuhr mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zur Schule. Sie stellte ihr Fahrrad achtlos neben die Fahrradständer und sprintete über den Schulhof ins Gebäude, wo sie prompt Dilan über den Haufen rannte.

"Oh Sharon...ähm...h-hi!", stammelte dieser doch Sharon schob ihn nur genervt zur Seite. "Ich bin zu spät Dilan, wenn es also nichts Wichtiges ist..." "Oh doch, da ist was! Wir haben einen neuen Stundenplan!", sagte er und gab Sharon eine Kopie. "Was, wieso das denn?!", fragte Sharon gereizt, während sie Dilan den Zettel abnahm. "Na nach dem...Vorfall letzte Woche haben wir doch 12 neue Lehrer bekommen!" Dilan sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als könnte er sich nicht erklären, warum Sharon ihn das fragen sollte. "Welchen Vorfall?", fragte Sharon jetzt misstrauisch. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass der einzige Vorfall letzte Woche ihre 4 in Chemie gewesen war. "Ist das ein Scherz oder so? Du weißt schon der Vorfall, unsere alten Lehrer sind...", Dilan brach ab und sah angestrengt an die Wand. Sharon zweifelte langsam an seinem geistigen Zustand. "...Na der Vorfall eben." "Ähh jah. Sehr erleuchtend Dilan, wenn du jetzt bitte jemand anderen belästigen würdest?!", wies ihn Sharon kühl zurecht und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Sharon sah sich ihren Stundenplan genauer an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. 12 Neue Lehrer, einer davon ist der neue Direktor der Schule. Am anderen Ende des Flures entdeckte sie 2 Frauen, die sich gedämpft miteinander unterhielten. Die eine hatte ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und trug lediglich eine weiße Bluse und eine sportliche Jeans. Ihre grauen Augen sahen aus, als ob sie alles und jeden durchs bloße ansehen zu Staub zerfallen lassen könnten. Die andere war das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. In ihren Highheels, dem aufwendigen Make-Up und dem aus Sharons Sicht für eine Schule fiel zu eng und freizügig geschnittenem Kleid sah sie aus wie ein Hollywood-Star. Oha. Wenn das ihre neuen Lehrerinnen sein sollten, konnte Sharon sich ja auf was gefasst machen.

Die zwei Damen schienen ihren Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und starrten im Gegenzug jetzt Sharon an. Sharon wollte auf der Stelle im Erdboden versinken. "Ähm...Entschuldigen Sie...ich meine: Ist eine von Ihnen Mrs. Owl? Hier steht, dass ich jetzt mit Ihnen Unterricht habe, ich weiß nur nicht in welchem Raum...", stotterte Sharon und winkte verlegen mit ihrem Stundenplan. Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

Die grauäugige trat näher an Sharon heran. Sharon bemerkte, dass die Frau zwar unauffälliger gekleidet war, jedoch mindestens so gut aussehend wie die andere. Nur war sie...natürlicher. "Ich bin Mrs. Owl. Der Unterricht beginnt in 5 Minuten im Chemieraum D10. Ich hoffe du wirst pünktlich sein, Sharon." Ihre grauen Augen spießten Sharon auf, während die andere Lehrerin sie fast mitleidig anlächelte. "Äh...Ja. Ja natürlich.", erwiderte Sharon, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte die Treppe hoch zum Raum.

Prima. Chemie. Mit einer Lehrerin, die die Aura der Queen wie das Verkäufer-Charisma einer Kellnerin aussehen lässt. Sharon war ABSOLUT geliefert.


	4. Chapter 4 Alkane und die Liebe

**Authors note: Das ganze Chemie-Geschwafel tut mir sehr leid, aber die Story spielt nun einmal in einer Schule. ****Don't like it, don't read it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (that's SO sad...) except Sharon and all those little side-charakters. **

4. Alkane und die Liebe

Aphrodites PoV

Sie war ja SO aufgeregt. Aphrodite hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung vom Unterrichten, wenn sie jedoch eins liebte, dann waren es ausgewachsene Teenager-Romanzen. Und die gab es hier in Massen. Aphrodite lief den Schulflur entlang, das klackende Geräusch ihrer High-Heels hallte von den schlichten Schulwänden wieder. Sie kam an einer Gruppe 11-Klässler vorbei, die ihr erst übereifrig "Guten Morgen, Mrs Amour!", entgegenriefen und dann "Mrs. Amour" hinterher starrten. Sieht so aus als hätte ich auch die Gelegenheit ein paar Herzen zu brechen! , jubilierte die Göttin der Liebe in Gedanken. Sie flüsterte beim Gehen "Liebe. Liebe. Liebe.", wie ein Mantra vor sich her.

Aphrodite bog um die Ecke und sieh an wer dort konzentriert in ihre Aufzeichnungen starrte: Miss Ich-bin-allwissend-und-werde-für-immer-jungfräulic h-bleibe n-Liebe-beeinträchtigt-die-Weisheit-Athene höchstpersönlich. "Theeeneee!", rief Aphrodite aufgeregt. "Hast du kurz Zeit?" Athenes Augen sagten NEIN, sie rang sich jedoch zu einem Nicken durch. "Ich habe nachgedacht und mich gefragt...wie werden wir überhaupt entscheiden, wer der beste Lehrer ist?", fragte sie unschuldig. Athene seufzte. "Ein Mädchen, das auf diese Schule geht, hat die Götter um Beistand gebeten. Es ist zwar noch nichts beschlossen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie die Entscheidung treffen wird.", antwortete Athene.

In diesem Moment betrat ein Mädchen mit langen zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren den Schulflur und rempelte einen unscheinbaren Jungen mit Brille an. Das Mädchen war sichtlich genervt. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion kam sie auf Athene und Aphrodite zu. Aphrodite hatte sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. "Athene Schatz, sag bloß das ist sie?!", hauchte die Göttin der Weisheit verzückt. Athene "Schatz" sah sie entsetzt an. "...WOHER weißt DU das?", fragte sie argwöhnisch. "Deduktion!", erwiderte Aphrodite. "Als ob du wüsstest, was dieses Wort überhaupt BEDEUTET", entgegnete Athene kalt.

Das Mädchen, Sharon, erkundigte sich kurz nach Mrs. Owl, und Mrs meine-grauen-Augen-pulverisieren-dich jagte der armen eine heiden Angst ein. Der Junge, Dilan folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand. "Ohhh das ist großartig. So viel unerfüllte Liebe...Sharon zieht sie praktisch magisch an, so viel Drama, so viel...", begann Aphrodite zu schwärmen, als sie bemerkte, das Athene gegangen war. Pfft. Wie auch immer.

Sie konnte ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde mit all diesen süßen dramatischen Teenagern jedenfalls kaum abwarten.

Sharons PoV

Sharon saß an ihrem gewohnten, hier und da mit Brandflecken übersäten Chemie-Tisch und versuchte nicht zu hyperventilieren. Mrs. Owl betrat den Raum und sofort herrschte absolutes Schweigen. Athene musterte die Schüler kritisch und begrüßte sie. "Als erstes werde ich euch ein paar Fragen stellen", begann Mrs. Owl mit strenger, dennoch freundlicher Stimme. OH! NEIN! , schrie es in Sharons Gedanken. Sie hatte das seltsame Bedürfnis sich der Lehrerin gegenüber zu beweisen, was sie GANZ SICHER NICHT mit einem Chemie-Quiz schaffen wird.

"Wer kann mir die allgemeine Summenformel der Alkane nennen?", rief Mrs. Owl in den Raum. Niemand rührte sich. Schön zu wissen, dass nicht nur Sharon keine blasse Ahnung hatte. "Niemand? Sharon, weißt du es?" Sharon Bedürfnis Mrs Owl zu beeindrucken wandelte sich in das Bedürfnis aus dem Fenster zu springen. "N-Nein...", stammelte sie. Mrs. Owl sah sie durchdringend an. "Das ist schade. Die Antwort lautet: CnH2n+2 . Ich möchte, dass du dir das einprägst, das gilt auch für den Rest der Klasse.", antwortete sie ernst. "Mh...2. Versuch. Also Sharon: Kannst du mir die Strukturformel für 3-Methylhexan an die Tafel schreiben?" "Ich...Ich weiß nicht wie es geht", erwiderte Sharon. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf ihre Hände gesenkt. Fast erwartete sie, dass die Mrs. Owl sie jetzt vor der ganzen Klasse verhöhnen oder sie anschreien würde, dass hätte jedenfalls ihre alte Lehrerin gemacht.

Mrs Owl jedoch atmete nur tief ein und aus. "Dann werde ich es erklären.", antwortete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Das Schulklingeln zerriss die Stille der konzentriert arbeitenden Schüler. Sharon verließ den Raum und konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte eben in 45 Minuten Unterricht mit Mrs. Owl mehr in Chemie begriffen und gelernt, als in den letzten 3 Jahren zusammen. Einfach. Unglaublich. Wenn die anderen Lehrer nur halb so toll und vielleicht ein bisschen weniger bedrohlich waren, war Sharons Schuljahr gerettet. Ein kleiner, argwöhnischer Gedanke schob sich in ihre Gedanken, der sie auf die ungewöhnlichen Umstände des Lehrerwechsels hinwies, sie schob ihn aber sofort zur Seite. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan.

Jetzt war erst einmal Musik mit Mr. Sunburn angesagt.


	5. Chapter 5 Fangirls und Grießbrei

**Authors note: ! Jede Review motiviert den Autor, also bei Kritik, Ideen, Fragen etc, BITTE EINE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (that's SO sad...) except Sharon and all those little side-charakters. **

5. Fangirls und Grießbrei

Sharons POV

Für Sharon war es nicht notwendig, den Unterrichtsraum zu suchen. Es war schlicht der Raum, vor der sich eine riesige, aufgeregte Mädchenmenge versammelt hatte. Die Szene erinnerte Sharon stark an eine Horde Fangirls, die schon 2 Tage vor dem Auftritt ihres Lieblingssängers für ein Autogramm vor der Konzerthalle campieren. Zusammen mit Dilan und ihrem Kumpel Ruez prügelte sich Sharon durch die Mädchentraube zum Raum durch und setzten sich so weit vom Lehrertisch weg wie nur möglich. Nach und nach verebbte das aufgeregte Getuschel im Raum und es wurde unheimlich still.

Man konnte unter Garantie von Mr. Sunburn behaupten, dass er dramatische Auftritte liebte. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ein braungebrannter Mann, mit leuchtend blonden, leicht gelockten Haaren betrat den Raum. Seine Ray Ban Sonnenbrille schien praktisch wie geschaffen für sein jugendliches Gesicht und sein strahlend weißes Lächeln ließ Ellenor aus der ersten Reihe hyperventilieren. Er hatte den leicht lässigen, wippenden Gang eines Rockstars und seine Klamotten der letzte Schrei. Sharon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Robert Pattinson und Justin Bieber mit Leichtigkeit ausstach.

Lässig warf Mr. Sunburn seine Tasche neben den Lehrertisch und fletzte sich lässig auf seinen Stuhl. Er schien uns zu mustern und nahm mit einer langsamen Bewegung seine Ray Ban ab. Seine Augen waren geschmolzenes Gold. Selbst Sharon musste sich eingestehen, dass er umwerfend aussah. Mr. Sunburn schien die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Klasse unendlich zu genießen. "Hey Leute, ich bin Mr. Sunburn, euer neuer Musiklehrer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns prima verstehen werden!", rief er fröhlich in die Runde. Sharon schloss gerade mit Ruez Wetten ab, wie lange es dauern würde, bis das erste Mädchen in der Klasse einen Herzinfarkt bekommt.

"Also, was macht ihr denn grade so in Musik, mh?", fragte er cool in die Runde. Ein Dilan der Streber meldete sich. "Also, wir haben uns zuletzt mit Beethoven befasst, seinen Lebenslauf analysiert, seine Symphonien...", begann Dilan zu palavern. " Beethoven...", unterbrach Mr. Sunburn ihn gedankenverloren. Er beugte sich zu seiner wie Sharon jetzt bemerkte, übergroßen Tasche herunter, zog eine Gitarre heraus und begann darauf Beethovens 5. Symphonie zu schmettern. Ellenor begann hemmungslos zu heulen. "Viel interessanter ist es doch, die klassische Musik in die Moderne zu übertragen, nicht wahr?", fragte Mr. Sunburn nach seiner kleinen Star-Einlage in die Runde.

"Wow. Was für eine Musikstunde.", rief Ruez, als er und Sharon den Raum verließen. "Und wie. Aber BEI MR. SUNBURNS RAY BAN: Ich verhunger.", antwortete Sharon und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Mensa.

Dionysos POV

Die Mensa war laut und überfüllt mit diesen lästigen kleinen Gören. Dionysos schnaubte. Als wären die letzten hundert Jahre in diesem Demigören-Camp nicht schon genug Strafe gewesen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Die Lehrer hatten einen eigenen Tisch, an dem sich auch schon alle Olympier mit Ausnahme von Hera und Zeus versammelt hatten.

Dionysos betrachtete die Menüauswahl. Grießbrei versus Gulasch. Er hasste diese Schule jetzt schon. Demeter fluchte irgendetwas, das klang wie: "Verdammt zu wenig Cerealien, wenn die nur genügend Cerealien essen würden, dann...". Athene laß in einem Buch, während sie geistesabwesend ihren Grießbrei löffelte. Ares, Hephaistos und Aphrodite zankten sich, langweilig wie immer, genauso wie Apollo und Artemis. Hermes tippte geistesabwesend auf seinem Handy rum und Poseidon versuchte seine Gulaschsuppe dazu zu bewegen, einen doppelten Salto rückwärts zu machen. Und es gab nicht mal Alkohol, mit dem sich Dionysos das Elend schön trinken könnte.

Das Essen verlief Ereignislos, bis zu dem fatalem Moment, in dem Poseidons Gulasch sich unglaublicher Weise beschloss zu bewegen. In Richtung Athene. Auf ihr Buch zu. Und auf ihre Bluse. Oha. Der Gulasch durchweichte Athenes Buch sofort komplett, ihre weiße Bluse hatte jetzt einen hübschen braunen Fleck. OHA. Gehetzt blickte sich Dionysos um. Wo war hier noch der Notausgang gewesen? Athene Stand langsam auf. Ihr Gesicht war Ausdruckslos. Sie hob ihren Grießbrei-Teller an. Ihre Augen waren jetzt eindeutig NICHT mehr ausdruckslos, sondern hatten in den Ich-werde-deine-Leiche-in-Millionen-Schnitzel- zerhackstückeln-Blick gewechselt. OHAAA. Es herrschte Stille. Schüler drehten sich neugierig um. Plötzlich holte Athene in einer fließenden Armbewegung, die nach Kriegsgöttin schrie aus und depperte Poseidon ihren Grießbrei samt Teller ins Gesicht. Und zwar richtig. Dionysos dachte fast sie hätte ihm durch den Schwung das Genick gebrochen. Der Teller war nun in ungefähr eine Million Teilchen zersprungen, der Grießbrei triefte langsam von Poseidons Gesicht.

Stille. Urplötzlich sprang Artemis auf und schrie "ESSENSSCHLACHT!". Danach war die Hölle los. Schüler schrien und warfen Gulaschstücken durch die Gegend, Athene versuchte Poseidon mit einem Stuhl umzubringen. Dionysos war sich sicher: Stalingrad war die reinste Grillparty dagegen gewesen. Während er fluchtartig den Raum verließ, sah Dionysos aus den Augenwinkeln dieses Sharon-Mädchen mitten im Raum stehen. Ihre Augen und Mund waren weit aufgerissen, während sie total perplex beobachtete, wie ihre Mensa zu einer einzigen Gulasch/ Grießbrei-Masse wurde.


	6. Chapter 6 Ihr müsst die Erde hassen!

Authors note: BITTE EINE REVIEW! Ich habe versucht, jede Gottheit individuell zu schreiben, ich hoffe, dass man die Unterschiede merkt...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (that's SO sad...) except Sharon and all those little side-characters.

6. Ihr müsst die Erde hassen!

Poseidons POV

Spätestens als Hera den Raum betrat, wusste Poseidon, dass es Ärger gab. Na gut, eigentlich hatte er es schon in dem Moment gewusst, als Athene seinen Kopf mit einem Punchingball verwechselte und mit einem Stuhl auf ihn eindrosch. Hera betrat langsam den Raum. Ein einzelner verirrter Apfel flog auf sie zu, doch sie fing ihn mit einer Hand auf, ohne auch nur hinzusehen. Nach und nach verstummte der Lärm im Raum. Poseidon lag peinlicher Weise auf dem Boden und Athene kniete immer noch über ihn und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen.

"Alle Lehrer finden sich in 5 Minuten im Büro des Direktors ein.", befahl sie den Olympiern unterkühlt. Sie wendete sich von den zu Statuen erstarrten Gottheiten ab und wand sich mit einem strahlenden, warmen Lächeln zu den Schülern um. ""Noch einen guten Appetit ihr Lieben!", sagte sie honigsüß. Sie drehte sich um und verließ die Mensa. Ohne einen Blick über die Schulter zuwerfen tadelte Hera: "Mrs. Owl, wenn sie Mr. Coast noch weiter würgen, wird der Arme bleibende Schäden davon tragen, fürchte ich..." Athene drückte noch einmal besonders stark auf seine Kehle und vor Poseidons Augen tanzten kurz Sterne, bevor sie losließ und sich würdevoll aufrichtete, ihm noch einen fatalen Blick zuwarf und Hera folgte.

Höhnisch wollte Poseidon Athene noch "Anti-Aggressionstherapie!" hinterherrufen, aber seine Stimme war eher ein hohes krächzendes Pfeifen, als eindrucksvoll tief wie sonst. Er räusperte sich und hustete ein paar Mal. Sein Hals fühlte sich rau und wund an. Der Rest der Lehrer machte sich jetzt auf den Weg in das Büro des Zeus.

Der große, runde Raum war karg eingerichtet, mit einem großen, schweren Schreibtisch in der Mitte. Zeus saß mit üblicher grimmiger Miene auf seinem Stuhl, die Arme verschränkt, auf einem kleinen goldenen Schild in der Mitte der Tischen schimmerte sein falscher Name: Mr. Thunderking. Hera stand hinter ihm und sah die anderen 10 Lehrer im Raum mit täuschend freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Die 10 Lehrer versuchten es sich im Raum bequem zu machen, denn es gab keine Stühle. Artemis und Apollo setzten sich wie Kinder auf den Fußboden, aber Poseidon beschloss, dass das unter seiner Würde war. "Nun...Wer möchte sich zu dem Vorfall äußern?", knurrte Zeus. Athene straffte sich. "Da euer Bruder Poseidon..." -vernichtender Blick von Athene in Poseidons Richtung-, " ...Der Außlöser für den 'Vorfall' war, soll er zuerst sprechen, Vater." Ich hätte sie schon damals in Athen in meiner Salzwasserquelle ertränken sollen, dachte Poseidon wütend.

Er begann zu erzählen, wobei er andauernd von Athene korrigiert wurde und anscheinend verspürten auch Aphrodite und Artemis das Bedürfnis, sehr anschaulich zu schildern, wie Athene ihn zu Grießbrei verarbeitet hat. Demeter und Dionysos schienen mental gar nicht anwesend, Ares machte Liegestütze und Apollo und Hermes begannen Poker zu spielen. Als Poseidon ENDLICH fertig war, seufzte Zeus nur. "Es wäre schön, wenn ihr es schaffen würdet, das Schulgebäude NICHT bis auf die Grundmauern nieder zu reißen. HABT IHR DAS VERSTANDEN?!" Die Olympier murmelten ein bedrücktes "Jaa..." und begannen das Büro zu verlassen.

Hermes klopfte Poseidon beim Verlassen des Raumes kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. "Sieht so aus, als würde jetzt Krieg an dieser Schule herrschen", seufzte er gekünstelt, aber in seinen leicht schrägen Augen blitzte diebische Vorfreude.

Na prima. Poseidon musste mit seiner psychophatischen Verwandtschaft zusammen Lehrer spielen. Großartig.

Sharons POV

Dumpf hörte Sharon das trommeln ihrer Füße auf dem Kunstrasen. Ihr Blut schien mit Hochdruck durch ihre Adern zu schießen und ihr Herzschlag war mehr ein Flattern, als der gewohnte, ruhige Rythmus. Sharon versuchte beim Laufen nicht vor Schmerz zu keuchen, die Luft schien sich in ihren Lungen in Rasierklingen zu verwandeln. Ihr Rachen und Mund waren so trocken, dass sie sich taub anfühlten.

WAS FÄLLT DIESEM TYPEN EIGENTLICH EIN?! , schrie Sharon in Gedanken. Mr. Bloody stand in der Mitte des Platzes und schrie jeden an, der es wagte, sein Lauftempo zu verlangsamen. Er hatte die Statur eines Bodybuilders, kurz geschorene Haare und eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille auf. Sein Trainingsanzug wirkte eher wie eine Militäruniform und ungefähr in dem gleichen Ton brüllte er auch seine Befehle.

Sharon konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie ihre Klassenkameraden den Unterricht durchhielten. Sie selbst war am Ende, dabei war sie sportlich und gut in Form, was man von ungefähr 60% ihrer Klassenkameraden nicht behaupten konnte. Sue, ein kleines untersetztes Mädchen mit stacheligen Haaren, strauchelte direkt vor ihr und hielt abrupt keuchend an. Sharon rannte direkt in sie hinein. "Beweg dich gefälligst und steh nicht im Weg rum!", schnauzte Sharon sie aggressiv an. Allein die Gegenwart von Mr. Bloody ließ Wut und Hass in ihr aufkochen. Sharon rannte weiter und schon bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass sie sich später bei Sue entschuldigen muss.

Weitsprung mit Mr. Bloody war die Hölle. "WAS SOLL DAS DENN GEWESEN SEIN, EIN KLEINER BALLERINA HÜPFER ODER WAS?!", brüllte er Dilan zusammen. "ICH WILL DAS IHR ABSPRINGT, ALS WÜRDET IHR DIE ERDE HASSEN UND IHR IN DEN HINTERN TRETEN, ICH WILL DAS IHR EUCH MEIN GESICHT VORSTELLT, WENN IHR MIT EUREN BEINCHEN IN DEN BODEN RAMMT!"

Sharon hatte sich noch nie so elend gefühlt, als sie förmlich zu den Umkleidekabinen kroch. Na immerhin: Bei Mr. Bloodys Trainingsprogramm würden alle innerhalb von zwei Wochen einen Lastwagen stemmen können. Sharon war sich sicher, dass sie so mit Leichtigkeit eine Zombieapokalypse überleben wird.

Dass wäre ein Seniorenausflug im Vergleich zu den letzten 90 Minuten.


	7. Chapter 7 Hups und Schweine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sharon and all those little side-characters.

Authors note: Aufgrund dessen, dass ich gezwungen bin, ab nächste Woche wieder zur Schule zu gehen, werde ich nur noch einmal die Woche updaten können, zumal ich parallel auch noch an einem Sherlock-fanfic schreibe (Kapitel 1 ist draußen!)...REVIEWS SIND GERN GESEHEN. WIE IMMER :D

7. Er hat die Turnhalle geflutet?!

Sharons POV

Sharon war am Ende. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie noch 2 Stunden Unterricht überleben sollte. Schweigend saßen sie, Ruez, Amanda und Dilan auf einer Bank im Schulflur. Sie musste nur noch Englisch mit Mr. Wingshoe und eine Stunde Physik mit Mr. Tide überleben. Eigentlich nicht so tragisch. Das Klingeln ertönte und Sharon schleppte sich in den Unterrichtsraum, wo Mr. Wingshoe schon wartete und warf sich auf ihren Stuhl. "Guten Tag, Klasse! Ich bin Mr. Wingshoen, ich werde euch ab jetzt in Englisch unterrichten und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir viel Spaß zusammen haben werden.", begrüßte er Sharons Klasse.

Zwar hatte Mr. Wingshoe mit ernster Stimme gesprochen, jedoch funkelten in seinen leicht schräg stehenden Augen mit geschwungenen Augenbrauen der Schalk. Er hatte die schlanke Figur eines Athleten, vielleicht eines Marathon-Läufers? Und seine Finger schienen andauernd beschäftigt zu sein. Er machte sich Notizen, schien sich lauter Zettel durchzulesen, er hatte sogar ab und an sein Handy in der Hand. Für Sharon sah er wie jemand aus, dem man kein Feuerzeug in die Hand geben durfte.

"Zuerst werden wir uns mit dem internationalem Handel beschäftigen und anschließend mit einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsgeschichten: Robin Hood!" Ein unruhiges Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen. "Well, let's switch to english. Who knows the most famous international transport and logistic company?" Der Unterricht war zwar anstrengend, aber Mr. Wingshoe war immerhin witzig. Nur leider war Sharon Englisch fast so schlecht wie ihre Chemie-Künste. Sharon konnte sich außerdem absolut nicht vorstellen, wofür sie Robin Hood JEMALS gebrauchen könnte.

Artemis POV

Artemis fühlte sich pudelwohl. Sie saß in einer Gruppe Mädchen und lachte grade über einen Witz einer 9-Klässlerin. Die Mädels waren klasse, zu Schade, dass Artemis sie nicht als Jägerinnen rekrutieren durfte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr und Artemis erhob sich. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, viel Spaß noch, Mädchen!", verabschiedete sich Artemis. Ihr wurden eifrig Abschiedsworte hinterher geworfen. In diesem Moment lief eine Gruppe 12-Klässler über den Flur. Sieh an, die Möchtegern-Männchen.., dachte Artemis hämisch. Ein Junge blieb vor ihr stehen und musterte sie in Artemis Augen obszön von oben wie unten.

"Sind Sie die neue Geografie Lehrerin? Mrs...Archer? Mh...Sie sind ziemlich jung...", er musterte sie abschätzig, dann breitete sich ein freches Grinsen au "...Und...ZIEMLICH HEIß!" Ein kollektives, entsetztes Aufstöhnen ertönte aus der Mädchen-Ecke. ATMEN ARTEMIS, ATMEN ATMEN ATMEN ATMEN! , hämmerte es in Artemis Gedanken. "Ach, halt doch die Fresse, Micael!", höhnte ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren. Der Rest der Mädchen stimmte ein. Artemis war noch immer mit Atmen beschäftigt. Dieser Trottel Micael lief puterrot an und er und seine Kumpane fingen an lautstark mit den Mädels zu diskutieren. "Was ist hier los?!", fragte eine Stimme von hinten. Apollo erschien im Flur.

"Ich habe Mrs. Archer ein Kompliment gemacht, aber anscheinend haben die kleinen Ober-Ziegen da was dagegen, bestimmt fliegen die nur selbst auf Mrs. Archer...!", antwortete Micael gehässig. Und spuckte auf den Boden, um seine Abneigung zu unterstreichen. Großer Fehler. GROßER FEHLER. ATMEN ARTEMIS, ATMEN! Artemis bemerkte erst, dass sie dabei war Micael umzubringen, als Apollo sie von dem Jungen wegzerrte. Artemis prügelte auf Apollo ein, von lauten Anfeuerungsrufen der Schülerinnen und Schüler. "Ihr Männer seid ALLE SCHWEINE. ICH SCHWÖRE DIR, ICH BRINGE DICH ZU CIRCE UND DANN WERDE ICH DICH ANSCHLIEßEND AN MEINE HAUSTIERE VERFÜTTERN...", fluchte Artemis, während Apollo nur versuchte seine Weichteile zu schützen und zu überleben.

"Was ist hier los?!", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme. Arktisch kalte, graue Augen fixierten Artemis und Apollo. OHOH.


	8. Chapter 8 Und wieso war da ein Auto?

Authors Note: Das Leben eines Oberstufen-Schülers? Schule, Schule, Schule, kein Schlaf, keine Zeit zu essen, keine Freizeit, nicht mal Zeit aufs Klo zu gehen. Wozu es grade noch reicht, ist sich ein Kaffee hinterschütten und dann noch mehr Schule. Hier also nach gefühlten Jahren das Update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada all rights belong to Rick Riordan except Sharon, minor characters and the setting.

8. Und wieso war da ein Auto?!

Apollos POV

Automatisch ging Apollo seine Anmach-Sprüche durch. Von "Deine Augen sind so schön grau, wenn du mich in Einzelteile zerschneidest", bis hin zu "Immerhin konnte ich noch schmutzige Fantasien mit dir in der Hauptrolle haben, bevor du mir eine Atombombe in die Bauchhöhle nähst", war alles dabei. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er ausnahmsweise den Mund halten sollte. "In meinen Vorbereitungsraum, JETZT", zischte Athene und gab der Schülerschar einen vernichtenden Blick, bevor sie majestätisch in Richtung der Chemieräume ging.

"Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, euch frei herumlaufen zu lassen...", flüsterte Athene mit bitterer Miene, während sie aus einer übergroßen Tasse Kaffee trank. "ER WAR SCHULD" "SIE WAR SCHULD", schrien Apollo und Artemis gleichzeitig. Na toll, Apollo sah sich selbst schon als neuer Kaffee-Zusatz von Athene. "Na gut, vielleicht war es auch ein BISSCHEN meine Schuld...", murmelte Artemis. "Wie auch immer, REIST EUCH ZUSAMMEN ODER ICH MACHE EUCH KAPUTT, VERSTANDEN?!", rief Athene todernst.

Apollo schluckte. Moment..."Heißt das, du meldest das nicht Zeus?!" "Ich bin mir sicher, selbst du, mit deinem IQ, der nur von einem Stein unterboten werden kann, bist in der Lage zu kapieren, WARUM DAS SELTEN DÄMLICH WÄRE." Apollo blinzelte zwei Mal. "...Ahhhh Ja. Ja klar. Logisch. Klar." Athene ließ mit einem schweren Seufzen den Kopf auf ihre Arme sinken.

Sharons POV

Mühsam schleppte sich die Schülertruppe zur Turnhalle. Zwar stand auf ihrem Stundenplan Physik, als Raum war jedoch die Turnhalle. Sharon war eindeutig zu kaputt um sich über diesen seltsamen Stundenplan-Fehler zu wundern. Vielleicht steht Mr. Coast ja auf Schweiß- und Deogeruch?, fragte sich Sharon und brachte ein müdes Grinsen zustande.

Mit seinem Hawaii-Hemd, den Sandalen, den geblümten Boxershorts und seinem wilden schwarzen Bart, sah er für Sharon eindeutig wie ein Küstenpenner aus. Sein dunkelgrünes Angler-Basecap hatte Mr. Coast locker ins ins Gesicht gezogen, jedoch konnte Sharon verschmitzt blinzelnde, grün-blaue Augen ausmachen. Mr. Coast klatschte ein paar Male in die Hände. "Auf gehts Klasse! Dieses Jahr wird euer Physik-Unterricht ein wenig...Alternativ aussehen!", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und führte die Klasse zu einer kleinen Tür am Rande der Turnhalle, von der Sharon mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sie letzte Woche noch nicht da gewesen war.

Mr. Coast wies die Klasse vor der Tür an, sich auf den Boden zu setzen. "Wer kann mir sagen, warum mehrere Tonnen schwere Schiffe im Wasser nicht untergehen?", fragte er. Sharons Gehirn ratterte. Das war irgendwie komisches Auftrieb-Luft-Form-und-Gewicht-Physik-Zeugs gewesen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung. "Niemand? Dann müssen wir es wohl experimentell nachweisen." Mr. Coast schloss die Tür auf. Dahinter war ein kleiner Vorraum mit 2 Türen, die jeweils zu einer Umkleidekabine für Mädchen und für die Jungen führte. Mr. Coast zwinkerte der Klasse väterlich zu. "In 10 Minuten erwarte ich euch in der Halle!", verkündete er und verschwand nach rechts in einem Gang.

Zögernd betraten die Mädchen den Raum. Was soll das denn jetzt? Will er uns immer dann Strafrunden laufen lassen, wenn wir eine physikalische Frage nicht beantworten können?, fragte sich Sharon. In der Umkleidekabine stellte sie staunend fest, dass auf den Bänken fein säuberlich aufgereiht, marine-blaue Seesäcke standen. Zögernd ging Sharon zu einem Beutel und öffnete den Knoten. Sie fasste hinein und zog ein sauberes weißes Handtuch, einen sportlichen, schwarzen Speedo-Badeanzug, eine blaue Schwimmbrille und ein Paar schwarze Badelatschen heraus. Wenige Minuten später standen die nun mit Badekleidung bestückten Schüler in einer mit blau-weißen Fiesen gekachelten, großen Halle. "Das. Was. Letzte. Woche. Noch. Nicht. Da.", stieß Sharon zischend zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Die Halle wurde von einem großen, rechteckigen Schwimmbecken, mit glitzerndem türkisen Wasser, Startblöcken und mehreren Sprungbrettern eingenommen. "So und nun werdet ihr für euer Unwissen Strafrunden schwimmen.", trällerte Mr. Coast mit plötzlich übernatürlich-guter Laune. Er Hatte das Küstenpenner-Outfit gegen den geblümte-Badeshorts-Surfer-Look getauscht. Den Blümchen auf den Shorts zu Trotz hatte Mr. Coast die Statur einer griechischen Gottheit, wie Sharon sie bisher nur bei marmornen Statuen und super reichen Schauspielern gesehen hat. Sharon starrte. Mr. Coast fing ihren Blick auf brach in ein jugendhaft-übermütiges Grinsen aus. Mist Mist Mist Mist Mist SHARON WAS MACHST DU NUR. Sharon wand den Blick sofort ab und errötete heftig. Wütend über sich selbst stellte sie sich auf einen Startblock und sprang in das kühle Wasser.

Die Strafrunden endeten in einer Wasserschlacht biblischen Ausmaßes. Unter lautem Gelächter und Geplapper verließen die Schüler das Gebäude. "Endlich FREIHEIT", seufzte Sharon, während sie sich zu Fuß auf den Heimweg machte und ihr Gesicht in den lauwarmen Sommerwind hielt, um ihre Haare zu trocknen. Was für ein heftiger Tag. Sharon beschloss die Straßenseite zu wechseln. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja doch etwas Besseres in Chemie als eine 5..., dachte Sharon, während sie die Bordsteinkante entlang balancierte und schließlich auf die Straße lief. Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Sharon hörte das Aufheulen eines Motors, sah aus dem Augenwinkel einen großen, schwarzen Van, spürte einen Arm, der sich um ihre Körpermitte legte, sah einen weißen Blitz und landete auf etwas weichem. Sie war sich todsicher, dass sie kein Auto gesehen hatte, als sie über die Straße gelaufen ist. Es war eine kleine, aber gerade und gut einsehbare Straße gewesen. Unmöglich. War sie tot? Sharon hatte die Augen instinktiv geschlossen, riss sie jedoch schlagartig auf, als sie merkte, dass sie auf JEMANDEN gelandet war.

Graue Augen starrten sie besorgt an. OH. NEIN. BITTE. NICHT. SHARON, ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN!, schrien Sharons Gedanken, als Mrs. Owl Sharon sanft von sich schob und ihr aufhalf. "Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, das Auto kam aus dem Nichts, ich...", stammelte Sharon verlegen und starrte dabei auf den Asphalt, überall hin nur nicht in Mrs. Owls Augen. " Ist schon gut, du solltest in Zukunft jedoch besser aufpassen...", antwortete Mrs. Owl.

Sharon konnte nicht anders. Ihr Blick schoss zu Mrs. Owls Augen hoch. Hatte Sharon da etwa einen Anflug von Schuld in Mrs. Owls Stimme vernommen? ...Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sharon hatte ja schließlich nicht aufgepasst, ohne Mrs. Owl wäre sie jetzt wohl Apfelmus. "Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen", sagte Mrs. Owl mit gewohnt frostiger Stimme. Ihre Augen hatten wieder ihren typisch verachtenden, abschätzigen Blick angenommen. "J-Ja.". Sharons Hände zitterten.

Sie wand sich zum Gehen. Weit und breit keine Spur von einem schwarzen Van. Oh. Sharon wirbelte noch einmal herum und rief eilig "Danke! Danke...das Sie mir geholfen haben!", rief sie. Überraschender Weise lächelte Mrs. Owl und Sharon errötete. Eilig lief sie die Straße hinunter. WAS IST HEUTE NUR MIT DIR LOS SHARON?! , schallte sie sich in Gedanken selbst. Und was ist eigentlich mit diesen ganzen neuen abgedrehten Lehrern los?!

Authors Note: Und wie wars? Schenkt mir eine Review als Almosen für eine geplagte Schülerin, BITTE! Wenn ihr mir auch noch eure Lieblings-Gottheit mit dazu schreibt, kann ich sie mehr mit einbringen! Also ran an die Tastatur!


	9. Chapter 9 Mehr Kaffee, Krüppelmann!

Authors Note:Dieses Kapitel hier steht ganz im Zeichen der Lehrer (mögen die Götter mir verzeihen XD)!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada except Sharon, minor characters and the setting.

9. Mehr Kaffee, Krüppelmann!

Hermes POV

Das Lehrerzimmer schien vor göttlicher Macht zu bersten. Dionysos lag besoffen in einer Ecke und Ares, Aphrodite und Hephaistos hatten ihre übliche Lustige-Dreiecks-Beziehung-Krise und der Rest der Gottheiten lümmelte auf den Sesseln und auf der Couch herum. Nur Zeus und Hera ließen sich nicht blicken, selbst hier unten halten sie sich für etwas Besseres, dachte Hermes verschmitzt. In seiner Hosentasche vibrierte sein iPhone. Gerade als Hermes es hervor ziehen wollte, schlug Athene mit einem Altgriechisch - Chinesisch Wörterbuch auf ihren Tisch. Die Gespräche im Raum ebbten ab.

Athene räusperte sich und Ares bekam einen Lachkrampf. Strafend sah Hermes ihn an. Wenigstens hatte seine -Halbschwester? Schwester? Cousine? Ehefrau?...Nein, nicht Ehefrau. Wie auch immer. - Weisheit und Hirn, ganz im Gegensatz zu Mr. Muskelmann. Hermes verfasste in Gedanken schon den kritischen Tweet, den er Ares nachher senden würde. Kühl wie ein arktischer Wind fuhr Athene fort. "Es gab gestern Nachmittag einen...Zwischenfall von vitaler Bedeutung.", begann sie. Das erntete mindere Aufmerksamkeit der Gottheiten. Aphrodite begann ihre Nägel zu feilen und Demeter machte sich eine Schüssel Cornflakes.

"Ein Zwischenfall, der mich überlegen lässt, ob es nicht weiser wäre, den Wettstreit abzubrechen." Dann war die Hölle los. Hephaistos brach in Freudentränen aus, Artemis, Aphrodite und Apollo protestierten lautstark und Poseidon warf einen Tisch um. Ares warf desinteressiert mit einem Messer nach dem schlafenden Dionysos und Demeter schüttete mit offenem Mund Milch in eine Topfpflanze anstatt in ihre Schüssel. Wieso war er nur mit dieser Verwandtschaft gestraft?!, dachte Hermes, während er trocken bemerkte, dass er seinen Kaugummi verschluckt hatte.

"Wie ihr sicherlich bereits wisst, ARES PACK DAS MESSER WEG DEMETER DU TÖTEST EINE PFLANZE, DAS TRIO AUF "A" HÄLT DIE KLAPPE UND DICH POSEIDON WERDE ICH GLEICH TÖTEN, ist die Schülerin Sharon Mainster, die Person, die den besten Lehrer des Universums wählen wird. Sie hat uns Gottheiten um Hilfe gebeten.", erklärte Athene. Die Stille im Raum war nahezu magisch. Hermes Handy brummte in seiner Tasche, dieses Mal jedoch beschloss er es zu ignorieren.

"Ich habe sie gestern Nachmittag...zufällig auf dem Weg nach Hause getroffen. Sie wollte eine Straße überqueren und wurde in dem Moment von einem Höllenhund angegriffen. Ich konnte noch rechtzeitig eingreifen und sie vor größerem Schaden bewahren. Zum Glück scheint sie den Höllenhund für einen schwarzen Van gehalten zu haben...", erzählte Athene leicht bedrückt. "Du hast sie also gerettet? Soso. Und du warst ganz zufällig in der Nähe? SEHR interessant...Ich bin überzeugt, dass die süße kleine Sharon dich nun für die beste Person auf Erden hält...", säuselte Aphrodite vor sich hin. Poseidon wurde knallrot und bekam (warum auch immer?) Nasenbluten. Athene schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln.

"Wie...wie auch immer. Jedenfalls, meine lieben fehlgeleiteten, gestörten Gottheiten, nehme ich an, dass jemand ganz bewusst Sharon attackiert hat. Unter gegebenen Umständen beantrage ich eine Abstimmung über die Fortführung des Wettstreites." , schlug Athene vor. "In Ordnung. Wer ist für das Ende des Wettstreites?", fragte Hermes in die Runde. Hephaistos schluchzte und renkte sich fast den Arm dank seines eifrigen Meldens aus. Ares salutierte bestätigend und Dionysos rülpste, was Hermes als Meldung wertete.

"Wer ist dagegen?" Athene enthielt sich, und der Rest der Gottheiten meldete sich. "Tja, wir werden wohl weiter machen", sagte Hermes zu Athene und gab ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick, den sie mit einem bei ihr seltenen Lächeln quittierte. Für den armen Hephaistos brach anscheinend eine kleine Welt zusammen, er starrte Athene und Hermes nur entsetzt an. "Alter, reiß dich zusammen und mach uns lieber eine neue Kanne Kaffee, Krüppelmann!", grölte Apollo und schlug Hephaistos beschwichtigend auf die Schulter.

"Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir abwechselnd Sharon überwachen? Nur um sicher zu gehen, ob es eine Gefahr gibt?", fragte Poseidon besorgt. Athene zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist in der Tat ein guter Vorschlag." Athene und Poseidon sind sich einig. Dunkle Zeiten brechen an, meine Freunde..., dachte Hermes. "Solange gewisse Personen...", Athenes Blick wanderte zu bestimmten Personen deren Namen mit "A" beginnen, "...Auch in der Lage sind Sharons Privatsphäre zu respektieren, stimme ich dem zu." "Am besten stellen wir einen Plan auf!", warf Demeter ein. "Jemand muss Zeus und Hera über die Vorkommnisse aufklären", bemerkte Artemis, während sie mit einem Darts-Pfeil auf Apollo zielte. "Und ich werde das nicht sein. "

Und schon wieder entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion im Lehrerzimmer. WENIGSTENS MIT KAFFEE, dachte Hermes triumphierend, während er an seiner Tasse nippte und das Schauspiel genoss.

Authors Note: Verzeiht mir die Kürze, aber ich bin TOT MÜDE. Wie immer freue ich mich auf kritische Reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10 Stalker-Nerd tout le monde

Authors Note: Und wieder mal kann ich meine Dankbarkeit für meine Leser und die großartigen Leute, die eine Review geschrieben haben (auf der deutschen Fanfiktion-Website...), kaum in Worte fassen. Nach dem mageren letzten Kapitel folgt nun endlich mal ein Kapitel mit ordentlicher Wortzahl. VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!"

Aphrodites POV

Aphrodite stolzierte durch den Schulflur auf das Klassenzimmer zu. Ihre roten Haare fielen in perfekten Locken auf ihren Rücken, der schwarze Rock und die passende Bluse saßen eng und betonten garantiert ihre Kurven an den richtige Stellen. Natürlich sah sie umwerfend aus. Sie machte vor dem Klassenraum halt, zückte einen kleinen Handspiegel und überprüfte ihr Make-Up noch ein letztes Mal. Sie würde gleich einer Hormon-gesteuerten Horde von 11-Klässlern Französisch-Unterricht geben und sie hatte ja so was von vor all ihre kleinen Herzen in eine Million Teile zu zerschmettern.

Sie betrat den Raum mit einem fröhlichen "Bonjour tout le monde!" und konnte an den Gesichtern ablesen, dass die armen süße kleinen nicht einmal ihre Begrüßung verstanden hatten. Sie begann sich auf Französisch vorzustellen. "Ich heiße Miss Amour und werde euch in diesem Jahr der französischen Sprache ein wenig näher bringen..." Die gesamte Klasse starrte sie praktisch mit offenen Mündern an. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Wenn die Göttin der Liebe auf Französisch über sich plauderte, dann sah man hin. Garantiert.

Die Stunde verging, nur noch zehn Minuten Zeit um die Schüler zu becircen. Aphrodites Blick fiel in die letzte Reihe. Eine Schülerin mit braunen, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren kritzelte auf ihrem Block herum und ein ziemlich schmächtiger Junge zwei Plätze weiter sah ihr dabei praktisch sabbernd zu. Wie DREIST sie die Göttin der Liebe ignorierten! Aphrodite erhob sich und stolzierte in die letzte Reihe. sie setzte sich auf den Tisch dieser undankbaren Geschöpfe und schlug adrett die Beine übereinander. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt ungefähr 10 Zentimeter von dem des Mädchens entfernt. Aphrodite beschloss das komplette Programm aufzuziehen.

Die gesamte Klasse hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht und praktisch jedes männliche Wesen im Raum starrte die beiden unaufmerksamen Schüler hasserfüllt an. Aphrodite zwang das Mädchen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Nun, wie heißt du? Du scheinst ja nicht gerade an...meinem Unterricht interessiert zu sein?", hauchte Aphrodite zuckersüß. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt antwortete ihr Gegenüber. "Mein Name ist Sharon. Sharon Mainster." Aphrodites Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Mädchen erkannte. Natürlich. Das Mädchen vom ersten Tag, dass die Frechheit besessen hatte zu denken, dass Athene besser aussah, als sie. Und jetzt starrte Sharon sie schamlos an. Am liebsten hätte Aphrodite sie pulverisiert, aber leider war sie ja die Schiedsrichterin bei diesem kleinen Wettkampf und außerdem klebten ein paar tragische Liebesgeschichten an ihr, wenn die sich erfüllten, konnten Romeo und Julia einpacken.

Aphrodite gab Sharon ein strahlendes Lächeln, stand auf und ging wieder zum Lehrertisch. Sie würde ein Auge auf die kleine Sharon haben. Sie wollte schließlich dabei sein, wenn jemand der kleinen zum ersten Mal das Herz brach.

Hephaistos POV

Kinder. Überall diese Kinder. Nervös spielte Hephaistos an einem kleinen Draht herum und formte eine kleine V2 Rakete. Von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch aus konnte er zusehen, wie der Klassenraum sich langsam füllte. Und alle ihn anstarrten. Entsetzt. Entnervt seufzte Hephaistos auf, als es zur Stunde klingelte. "Also ihr wandelnden Fleischhaufen, ich hasse euch jetzt schon. Trotz allem müssen wir dieses Jaht irgendwie rumkriegen. Solltet ihr den letzten Schultag erleben, werdet ihr diesen Raum verlassen und aus einem alten Wasserrohr einen voll funktionsfähiges Modell eines funkelnden Delphins zaubern, der "Staying alive" für euch singt und eine Wasserfontäne spritzt." Ehrfürchtiges Schweigen antwortete ihm.

Die Stunde verlief überraschend problemlos. Ein paar von den Schülern waren sogar richtig interessiert und dieses Kind, Ruez, mit dem ließ es sich sogar aushalten. Trotzdem wanderte Hephaistos Blick unruhig zur Uhr. Noch 10 Minuten. Dann hörte er, wie jemand über seine Frau sprach. Der Schreihals saß lässig auf seinem Stuhl und unterhielt sich mit einer Scharr von aufmerksamen Kumpanen. Er war groß, wirkte irgendwie schlaksig und ungesund, mit seiner bleichen Haut und den schwarzen Haaren.

"Habt ihr gehört, dass Mrs. Amour ja was mit Mr. Bloody haben soll?! Ich hab die beiden praktisch zusammen in ihrem Büro erwischt...", tönte der Junge und machte ein paar eindeutige Handbewegungen. Die Schülerscharr lachte und johlte. Hephaistos lief vor Wut rot an. "Und dabei habe ich gehört, ist Mrs. Amour ist eigentlich mit diesem Hässlund Krüppelmann zusammen!" Die Jungsgruppe schrie entsetzt auf. Es klingelte und Hephaistos starrte in den leeren Raum. Er würde sich rächen. Garantiert.

Artemis POV

Und da kamen sie endlich, die süßen kleinen Kinder. Wie sie lässig ihre Füße auf die Tische warfen, sich Kopfhörer in die Ohren steckten, Kaugummis in die Haare ihrer Banknachbarn klebten und den Klassenstreber mit einem Edding vergewaltigten - einfach nur putzig. Es war die 8. Stunde und die Aufmerksamkeitsrate lag bei 0,1 %.

"Also Klasse, willkommen zur Biologie! Dieses Jahr werden wir uns ein paar ganz interessanten Tieren widmen! Wer hat schon einmal einen Mondfisch gesehen?", trällerte Artemis los. Während die Klasse ein Arbeitsblatt bearbeitete, scannte Artemis die einzelnen Schüler. In der vorletzten Reihe entdeckte sie dieses Sharon-Kind. Konzentriert bearbeitete sie ihre Aufgaben und Artemis wünschte, sie könnte sie für ihre Jägerinnen anwerben. Zu Schade. Hinter ihr saß so ein Stalker-Nerd, der Sharon die ganze Zeit fast sabbernd anstarrte. Widerlich.

Artemis stand auf, griff sich den Hefter von irgendeinem Schüler und haute Dilan damit auf den Kopf. Er zuckte gehetzt zusammen. "Konzentration!", befahl Artemis mit Grabesstimme. "Wer finden Mrs. Archer ebenfalls süß, wenn sie wütend ist?", flötete eine männliche Stimme hinter Artemis. Sie fuhr herum. 2 Reihe. Fensterplatz. Schwarze Haare, bleiches Gesicht, der totale Waschlappen. "Du...", zischte Artemis. Alle Mädchen brachen in heftiges Getuschel aus. "Oh, Sie erinnern sich an mich?" Natürlich erinnerte Artemis sich. Dieser Bengel hatte es gewagt, sie als HEIS zu bezeichnen.

Bevor Artemis sein Leben ruinieren konnte, klingelte es zur Pause.

Demeters POV

Demeter packte ihre Tasche. Sie hatte gerade einer 7. Klasse in ihrer Geografie-Stunde die besten Anbauregionen und Klimata für Getreide vorgestellt. Demeter strich sich eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen zurück, während sie in Gedanken schon bei der morgigen Stunde war, für die sie eine Frühstücksrunde geplant hatten, bei der jeder Schüler sein Lieblings-Müsli mitbrachte. Vor sich hin pfeifend verließ sie das Schulgebäude, setzte sich unauffällig auf eine Bank und wartete.

Prompt verließ auch dieses Sharon-Mädchen das Gebäude. Jetzt hieß es sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Was auch nicht sonderlich schwer war, weil sie mehr oder weniger vor sich hin trottete. Demeter lief ein paar Meter hinter ihr und hatte vorsorglich die Gestalt gewechselt. Sie beobachtete Sharon und seufzte. Das Kind sollte eindeutig mehr Müsli essen. Demeter lies ihren Blick über die umliegenden Häuser schweifen und wäre fast gestolpert, als sie eine hübsche Eule auf dem Dach eines Hauses entdeckte.

"Athene!", flüsterte Demeter angesäuert. "Hab gefälligst ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen! Ich passte schon auf! Verzieh dich!" Ihre Stimme war mehr ein hauchen, aber sie war sich hundert prozentig sicher, dass Athene sie gehört hatte. Die Eule schuhute einmal beleidigt und flog davon. Demeter wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sharon und stellte fest, dass diese stehen geblieben war und Demeter misstrauisch anstarrte. Schnell schenkte diese ihr ein verlegenes Lächeln und tat so, als ob sie in die andere Richtung davon lief. In Wahrheit verwandelte sich Demeter in eine kleine braune Feldmaus und holte Sharon gerade noch so ein, als diese gerade eine Haustür öffnete und das Haus betrat. schnell huschte Demeter ebenfalls durch die Tür, kletterte auf einen Schrank und beobachtete die Szene.

Und was sie zu sehen bekam, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.


	11. Chapter 11 Mitternachts-Zeichnung

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada except Sharon, minor characters and the setting.

Authors Note: TADA. Ein an manchen Stellen ein wenig ernsteres Kapitel. Obwohl das Genre Komödie ist? *GASP* Nein, aber mal im Ernst: Auch wenn es mal ernste oder tragische Stellen gibt, nur so kann man die witzigen Stellen wirklich genießen, oder? Außerdem ist nicht alles immer lustig und fluffig. DEAL WITH IT.

Eine gewaltige virtuelle Umarmung für absolut jeden, der das hier liest und reviewt, ICH LIEBE EUCH.

11. Mitternachts-Zeichnung

Sharons POV

Sharon betrat die Küche. Ihre beiden Eltern saßen praktisch mit dem Rücken zueinander am Küchentisch. Sharon schluckte. "Hi." Der Blick ihrer Mutter schnellte zuerst zu ihr hoch und dann auf die Uhr. "Deine Schule ist doch schon seit 15:10 Uhr aus oder?" Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse.

"Ich dachte wir hatten ausgemacht, dass du pünktlich und AUF DIREKTEM WEG NACH HAUSE KOMMST?", regte sie sich auf. Sharon wäre am liebsten gegangen. Es war doch jedes Mal das gleiche. Sie beschloss zu schweigen. "DU BRAUCHST DOCH NUR 10 MINUTEN NACH HAUSE, JETZT IST ES SCHON 16:30 UHR, WO HAST DU DICH RUM GETRIEBEN?!" Jetzt sah Sharons Vater ebenfalls wütend zwischen Sharon und ihrer Mutter hin und her.

"Nur weil DU einen NOTORISCHEN Kontrollzwang hast, heißt das nicht, dass DU ALLES UND JEDEN DAMIT BELÄSTIGEN MUSST!",rief Sharons Vater. Ihre Mutter fuhr herum. "Halt DU dich da raus!", zischte sie und wirbelte wieder zu Sharon herum. "Und DU antwortest mir jetzt gefälligst!" Sharon stand nur hilflos und entsetzt da. Sie zitterte und hasste sich dafür.

"MERKST DU EIGENTLICH WAS DU UNS HIER ANTUST?!" brüllte Sharons Vater jetzt. "ICH BIN DIE EINZIGE DIE SICH IN DIESEM HAUSHALT UM IRGENDETWAS KÜMMERT! WANN HAST DU DAS LETZTE MAL ETWAS MIT DER FAMILIE UNTERNOMMEN, MHH?!" Und schon war Sharon vergessen. Leise schlich sie aus der Küche und schloss die Tür. Sie hörte ein scheppern.

In Höchstgeschwindigkeit rannte Sharon die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie pfefferte ihre Schultasche in eine Ecke und warf sich aufs Bett. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt sich die Augen zu. Wenn sie die Welt nicht hören oder sehen konnte, konnte die Welt sie ebenfalls nicht hören und sehen.

So auf dem Bett zusammengerollt wartete Sharon, bis ihr Puls sich wieder beruhigt und die Panik sich gelegt hatte. Tausende Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Als Sharon das nächste Mal den Kopf hob, war die Sonne schon dabei unter zu gehen. Sie hörte ein dumpfes Schluchzen aus dem Treppenflur und kurz darauf einen aufheulenden Motor. Ihre Mutter fuhr weg. Wieder Mal. Es wurde kurz still. Dann schlug die Tür wieder auf und zu. Ihr Vater verließ das Haus. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit um sich bei Freunden betrinken zu gehen.

Unheimliche Still senkte sich über das Haus. Sharon setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Plötzlich wurde das ganze Gebäude von brüllend lauter Metal-Musik erfüllt. Sieht so aus, als ginge es Sharons jüngeren Bruder Hektor nicht besser als ihr. Er war 13. Mit seinen schwarz-gefärbten Haaren und seinen Metal -Klamotten wirkte er viel älter. Er hasste ihre Eltern. Eigentlich hasste er alles und jeden außerhalb seiner Clique. Nicht das ihre Eltern das bemerkt hätten.

Genervt saß Sharon vor ihren Schulheftern und versuchte zu lernen. Dabei wippte sie unwillkürlich mit dem Fuß im Takt der Musik. Unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren. Sie kritzelte mit ihrem Bleistift ein Gesicht auf den Rand ihres Papp-Hefters. Es wurde zu einer komischen Karikatur ihres Sportlehrers, Mr. Bloody. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über Sharons Gesicht. Sie nahm einen Stapel Zeichenpapier vor und begann ihre Lehrer zu zeichnen. Was bist du nur für ein komisches Kind, Sharon..., dachte sie lächelnd.

Sie hatte schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gezeichnet. Sie genoss das Gefühl des Papieres und des Bleistiftes. Von allen Skizzen traf bisher die von Mr. Coast das Original am besten. Fehlten noch Mrs. Owl. Es wurde immer dunkler in ihrem Zimmer und Sharon schaltete die Tischlampe ein. Unzufrieden starrte sie auf ihr Blatt. Ihre Zeichnung sah nicht mal ansatzweise nach Mrs. Owl aus. Mr. Coast zu zeichnen war so einfach gewesen. Er schien ein so offener Mensch zu sein. Sharon zerknüllte das Blatt und begann noch einmal von vorn.

Sharons Schulter schmerzte, als sie den Stift weglegte und auf die Uhr sah. 1:30 Uhr. So ein Mist. Die Musik plärrte immer noch munter vor sich hin und Sharon vermutete, dass Hektor eingeschlafen war. Sharon schlich in Hektors Zimmer. Tatsächlich lag er zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett, seine Schulsachen lagen zerfleddert in seinem Zimmer, sehr wahrscheinlich hatte er sie durch die Gegend geschleudert. Sharon stellte die Anlage ab und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie würde Morgen ja sowas von tot müde sein.

Demeters POV

Demeter hatte sich auf Sharons Schrank versteckt und trippelte nun immer noch in Mausgestalt auf den Zimmerboden. Sie nahm menschliche Gestalt an und streckte sich. Stundenlang als Maus auf einem Schrank hocken war selbst für eine Göttin unangenehm. Sie strich ihr leicht zerzaustes blondes Haar zur Seite und ihr Blick fiel auf die schlafende Sharon. Armes Kind. Sie würde ihr extra Müsli schenken. Oder gleich neue Eltern. Auf jeden Fall Müsli.

Die Digitaluhr mit Leuchtdisplay zeigte 5:30 Uhr an. Zeit zu gehen. Demeter öffnete das Fenster über Sharons Schreibtisch. Blätter mit Zeichnungen lagen auf überall auf ihr verstreut und Demeter strich über die detaillierten Bleistift-Zeichnungen. Sie hob ein Blatt hoch und betrachtete es genauer. Demeter runzelte die Stirn. Es war wohl an der Zeit gewissen Gottheiten ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bescheren.

Demeter sprang aus dem Fenster und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und dem Haus. Sie seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass du hinter mir stehst Athene. Es sieht aus, als hätten wir...einen Fehler gemacht."

Authors Note: Wieder ein kürzeres Kapitel, aber ich schreibe das hier in einer Freistunde. Außerdem bekommt ihr es schon am Dienstag und nicht am Donnerstag! Mal sehen, vielleicht schaffe ich ja diese Woche sogar zwei Kapitel?! ICH FREUE MICH AUF JEDEN FALL RIESIG ÜBER REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12 Brownies bei 100000000 Volt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada except Sharon, minor characters and the setting.

Authors Note: Du da. JA DU. Du, der oder die du die einzige und erste/r bist, der/ die diese Story auf favorisiert hast! Wegen dir habe ich endlich die Motivation gefunden, diesen blöden Formatierungsfehler bei meinem fanfic auszumerzen! Ich lieb dich!

Ihr dürft ja übrigens auch gerne reviewn. *hust hust* Gerne. Bitte.

Meine Antwort auf die Review, die ich bekommen habe: Ja, ich veröffentliche mein fanfic parallel aud der deutschen fanfiktion-Seite, ihr findet sie hier: .de/s/51ef1605000332142be74bd6/12/Godlike-Teacher

12. Brownies bei 100000000 Volt

Athenes POV

Als sie Demeter aus dem Haus klettern sah, MUSSTE Athene ihr einfach folgen. Sie war schließlich die Göttin der Weisheit und des Wissens. Und sie konnte es ABSOLUT NICHT leiden, wenn sie etwas nicht wusste. "Ich weiß, dass du hinter mir stehst Athene. Es sieht aus, als hätten wir...einen Fehler gemacht."

Athene erstarrte. Demeter drehte sich zu ihr um. Forschend starrte Athene ihr in die Augen und versuchte herauszubekommen, wovon sie sprach. Für eine abgedrehte Getreide- und Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin konnte Demeter ihre Gedanken ziemlich gut verheimlichen. Demeter machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung einer Bank.

Die beiden Frauen saßen schweigend nebeneinander auf der Bank, während die Dunkelheit der Nacht langsam einem schummrigen Grau wich. "Wenn der Sieger in diesem Wettkampf feststeht...Was willst du dann tun Athene? Wir werden verschwinden...Willst du das Gedächtnis aller Schüler löschen?", fragte Demeter. Athene schwieg, woraus Demeter schlussfolgerte, dass es genau so war.

"Du bist die Göttin der Weisheit Athene, aber manchmal denke ich, ist es weise auch mal die Emotionen der Menschen nachzuvollziehen.", fuhr Demeter fort. "Wird das eine Belehrung Demeter?", zischte Athene gereizt. "Diese Kinder werden alle Dinge vergessen, die wir ihnen beigebracht haben!" "Das hätten sie sowieso früher oder später getan!", erwiderte Athene. "Und was ist mit den Kindern die anfangen, eine...Emotionale Bindung zu uns aufzubauen?", fragte Demeter wütend.

"Die Schüler sind sich der Unprofessionalität und der schlichten Zukunftslosigkeit dieser emotionalen Bindung zu einer Lehrkraft bewusst, weil diese schlichte ab dem Moment aufhört zu existieren, in der der Schüler seinen Abschluss macht und demnach die Schule verlässt. ", argumentierte Athene sachlich. Jetzt war es an Demeter, die andere Göttin anzustarren. Da war die kühle, machtvolle und abweisende göttliche Fassade, die Athene immer und gegenüber jedem zur Schau stellte. Aber da war noch etwas.

Demeter hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl, in die Augen eines gehetzten, angeschossenen Tieres zu blicken. "Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie. "Ja.", antwortete Athene einsilbig. Demeter war in der Stimmung eine ganze Erntesaison durch Dauerregen zu versauen. "Die Kinder werden uns vergessen, Demeter! Außerdem baut niemand so schnell eine emotionale Bindung auf! Was die anderen Gottheiten machen ist nicht mein Problem.", stieß Athene unerwartet hervor.

"Manchmal glaube ich, dass dein Ego noch größer ist, als dein Hirn Athene!", rief Demeter, sprang auf und knallte Athene Sharons Zeichnung praktisch ins Gesicht. Sie sah nur noch, wie sich Athenes graue Augen vor Überraschung weiteten, bevor Demeter auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ein weißer Blitz die Umgebung erhellte, der davon zeugte, dass Demeter ihre wahre Gestalt angenommen und verschwunden war.

Sharons POV

Tot müde schleppte Sharon sich zu ersten Stunde. Mathe am Morgen bringt Kummer und Sorgen. Sie hatte es schon immer gewusst. Ihr neuer Lehrer war ausgerechnet der neue Schulleiter, Mr. Thunderking. Und das "king" in seinem Namen glaubte man ihm sofort. Er trug anscheinend immer Anzug, hatte schwarze Haare und Bart. Trotz allem wirkte er nicht älter als 45, obwohl seine Stirn immer von einer grimmigen Falte durchzogen wurde. Aber am schlimmsten waren seine Augen.

Sie waren von einem elektrisierenden Blau und schienen mit ungefähr 100000000 Volt alles und jeden zu Asche verarbeiten zu wollen. Er erteilte keine Aufgaben, er BEFAHL. Er war der Lehrer, ALLE ANDEREN WAREN UNWÜRDIG. Sharon hatte schon vorher komplett humorlose und strenge Mathelehrer gehabt, aber Mr. Thunderking übertraf sie alle. Sharon hatte ernsthaft Angst, dass sie hingerichtet werden könnte, wenn sie unaufmerksam war, oder einen Fehler machte.

Sharon taumelte nach dem Klingeln aus dem Klassenraum. Und so was war jetzt Schulleiter. So wie der sich benahm, konnte er auch problemlos der Präsident er USA sein. Oder gleich der ganzen Welt. Eilig hastete Sharon die Treppe zum nächsten Raum hoch. Deutsch war jetzt angesagt. ALLES IST BESSER ALS MR. THUNDERKINGS EDLES ANTLITZ!, schrie jede Zelle in Sharon. Erleichtert betrat sie den Klassenraum und bekam grade noch mit, wie Ruez Dilan mit einer Papierkugel bewarf. Sharon lachte laut auf und lies Dilan dadurch blutrot anlaufen. Das Lachen blieb Sharon jedoch sofort im Halse stecken, als sie zur Tafel sah, an dem ein Name in einer feinen, eicht schrägen Handschrift angeschrieben war. DAM DAM DAAAAM!, dachte Sharon fast weinend, als sie "MRS. THUNDERKING" laß.

Mrs. Wie-konnte-der-Mathe-lehrende-Beherrscher-der-Welt -JEMALS-SO-eine-Frau-finden Thunderking saß auf ihrem Stuhl am Lehrertisch. Sie hatte ihr langes Ebenholz-farbenes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten und ihre Augen schienen in allen Regenbogenfarben zu schimmern. Sie begrüßte die Klasse und hatte dabei etwas so durch und durch mütterliches an sich, dass es Sharon nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie Brownies an die Schüler ausgeteilt hätte. WIE HATTE DIESE FRAU JEMALS JEMALS JEMALS MR. UNIVERSE-THUNDERKING HEIRATEN KÖNNEN?!, schrie es in Sharon, als Mrs. Thunderking ihr einen liebevollen Blick gab.

Gleichzeitig viel Sharon auf, dass Mrs. Thunderking die guten Schüler maßlos bevorzugte. Sharon war ziemlich gut in Deutsch, deshalb bekam sie die Brownie-Mama-Behandlung, aber ein paar ihrer Mitschüler litten fast mehr als Sharon bei Mr. Thunderking gelitten hatte. Was dazu führte, dass Sharon beschloss, sich sowohl von Mr. als auch von Mrs. Thunderking fernzuhalten. 2 Reihen hinter ihr bekam grade Ruez von Mrs. Thunderking von Mrs. Thunderking ein höhnisches Lachen, als er fragte, ob er mal zur Toilette durfte.

Dilans POV

Geknickt verließ Dilan den Raum. Dieser Scheißkerl Ruez hatte wieder mal nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als ihn vor Sharon lächerlich zu machen. Wütend trat Dilan gegen gegen den Mülleimer. Wieso konnte er nicht so witzig und gut aussehend und beliebt sein? Er hatte eh so ungefähr 0 Chance bei Sharon, er hätte einfach mit dieser Emma gehen sollen, als die ihm eines Nachmittags ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Dilan hätte sie fast gemocht.

Wenn sie nicht ungefähr 3 Mal so viel gewogen hätte wie er. Oder wenn sie nicht jeden Tag die kleinen 7. Klässler mit einem Mini-Taschenmesser bedrohen würde. Tja. Dilan seufzte und sackte auf eine Bank auf dem Schulflur. Er registrierte ein regelmäßig klacken, dass durch den Flur hallte. Plötzlich tauchen 2 anscheinend endlose schlanke Beine, High Heels und ein SEHR Figur betonender Rock in seinem Blickfeld auf. Dilan starrte. Er hörte ein erheitertes Hüsteln und schnell blickte Dilan nach oben, während er blutrot anlief.

Dilan blickte in das umwerfend perfekte Gesicht von Mrs. Amour. Sie hatte die Art von Lächeln aufgesetzt, die in Dilan den Drang auslöste sich in Luft aufzulösen. Und zwar schnell.


	13. Chapter 13 Paralyse-High-Five

Disclaimer: Ein bisschen gehört Rock Riordan und MIR.

Authors Note: Ehm es ist 0:10 Uhr, ich habe grade 26 Marshmallows gegessen und jetzt Lust zu schreiben. VERGEBT MIR. VERGEBT MIT BITTE.

13. Paralyse-High-Five

Sharons POV

Sharon betrat die Schule und die Hölle war los. Überall standen Bildschirme, auf denen in Dauerschleife irgendein Fil lief, der gesamte Schulflur war mit Farbe überflutet und aufgeregt schnatternden Schülermassen. Entsetzt blieb Sharon stehen. Am anderen Ende des Flures stand Mrs. Amour und stritt sich lautstark mit Mr. Krüppelmann.

"O-Oh Mann, was ist hier denn los?!", stammelte Sharon völlig überrumpelt. Ruez zog sie zu einem Bildschirm. Sharons Kinnlade klappte runter.

Mrs. Amour machte in dem Video eindeutig mit Mr. Bloody rum. Plötzlich ertönten Sirene und hunderte Farbbomben schienen über den beiden zu explodieren. Mrs. Amour schrie wie am Spieß, während Mr. Bloody wie ein echter Gentleman das Weite suchte. "WIESO KANNST DU MICH NICHT EINE EINZIGE SEKUNDE IN RUHE LASSEN!?", schrie Mrs. Amour mit Tränen in den Augen. FAST hätte Sharon Mitleid mit ihr gehabt. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und mit Farbe verschönert, genauso wie ihr wahrscheinlich super teures Kostüm und VON IHREN SCHUHEN GANZ ZU SCHWEIGEN.

"ACH JAH UND SEIT WIE VIELEN JAHREN BETRÜGST DU MICH SCHON?! OH WARTE, UM DIE ZWEITAU...", brüllte Hephaistos, bevor ihm jemand mit einem Buch auf die Schulter schlug. Wütend fuhr Mr. Krüppelmann herum. Sharon hatte sich inzwischen einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um bei dem sich nun bietenden spektakulärem Anblick laut losprusten zu können.

Mrs. Owl stand nur wenige Zentimeter von Mr. Krüppelmann entfernt. Dieser drehte sich schnell um und wimmerte, als er sie erblickte. Es war ein Anblick für die Götter. Mrs. Owl, einen guten Kopf kleiner als Mrs. Krüppelmann, starrte diesen in Grund und Boden. Gleichzeitig kam Mr. Wingshoe herbei geeilt und redete beruhigend auf Mrs. Amour ein. Schnell und leise redete Mrs. Owl auf Mr. Krüppelmann ein. Sharon konnte nur irgendwas von "Riesenärger" und "in mein Büro!" verstehen.

Mr. Krüppelmann humpelte von dannen. zurück blieb nur Mrs. Owl und die Schülermassen, die langsam begannen sich aufzulösen. Mr. Sunburn tauchte aus dem Nichts aus und begann die Schülermassen zu koordinieren. Mrs. Owl hatte kurz die Augen geschlossen und schien sich zu sammeln. Sharon konnte sich ihre Kopfschmerzen sehr gut vorstellen.

Ruckartig schlug Mrs. Owl die Augen auf und starrte Sharon an. Paralysiert hielt Sharon den Augenkontakt und versuchte irgendeine Emotion bei Mrs. Owl auszumachen. Sharon hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein Schatten über Mrs. Owls Gesicht legte, als diese sich ruckartig umdrehte und ging.

Kopfschüttelnd wendete sich Sharon zum Gehen, als die zweite, vollkommen UNNÖTIGE Überraschung des Morgens kam. Wenn Mr. Sunburn den Raum betrat, dann haute das die Schülerinnen um. Jetzt betrat Dilan den Raum. Und...LÖSTE EINEN KOLLEKTIVEN KREISCHANFALL AUS?!

Dilans POV

Gekonnt schob Dilan seine Ray Ban noch oben. Er ging auf Mr. Sunburn zu, der ihm ein spontanes High-Five anbot. Schon toll, was eine neue Frisur, neue Klamotten und ein schiefes Lächeln alles bewirken konnten. Dilan machte einen kleinen Moonwalk, nur um sich von seiner Wirkung zu überzeugen. Elenor fiel in in Ohnmacht. Krass. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Dilan Sharon. Die sah eher so aus, als würde sie sich jeden Moment übergeben.

Was solls, es war ja nicht so, als ob ihm jetzt nicht genügend Mädchen zu Füßen liegen würden.

Athenes POV

"WARUM. SEID IHR. SO. DÄMLICH?!", brüllte Artemis. Athene lag einfach nur geknickt auf ihrem Schreibtisch, dankbar, dass Artemis die Predigt für sie hielt. Poseidon warf kleine Papierschnipsel auf die anscheinend meditierende Athene, deren Kiefer sich bei jedem Treffer gefährlich anspannte. "Wir sollten uns einfach betrinken gehen. Einen heben, um dieses EXZELLENTE VIDEO zu vergessen, nicht wahr Aphrodite?", hänselte Dionysos.

"Artemis hat Recht, wir müssen mehr auf unsere Geheimhaltung achten!", warf Hermes ein. "Wow, mir kommt grade ein Haiku...", mischte sich Apollo ein. "DIR KOMMT GLEICH EIN BULLDOZER INS HIRN!", brüllten Ares und Artemis gleichzeitig. Verblüffend. Dass die beiden gleichzeitig an einen Bulldozer gedacht haben. Verblüffend. Sie sollte eine Doktorarbeit darüber schreiben. Wäre sie keine Göttin, hätte Athene sich vor Kopfschmerzen übergeben.

"Thena, Schatz, möchtest du eine Aspirin-Tablette? Oder Müsli?", fragte Demeter. Poseidon brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus. "THENAAA SCHATZIIII! WOAAHH DIE NÄCHSTEN ZWEITAUSEND JAHRE SIND GERETTET!" Athene knurrte. Ares fing eine Prügelei an und Aphrodite feilte sich die Nägel. "FINGER WEG VON DITE!" "MUSST DU GRADE SAGEN DU MUSKELFRESSE!"

Athene stand auf. Sehr, sehr langsam. Sie ging zu Hephaistos und Ares. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Köpfe. Und schlug beide auf ihren Schreibtisch. "Sooo und jetzt werdet ihr SCHWEIGEN. Hier stelle ICH die Fragen." Stille. "Oh Mann, wer bist du, der Köter vom Chef?", höhnte Poseidon. Seine Beleidigung verklang unbeachtet. "Wer hat dir den kleinen Typ mit Aphrodite und Ares gegeben?", fragte Athene Hephaistos scharf. "Was geht dich das eigentlich an - OKOKOKOK JAH LASS DAS BITTE AU AU AU LASS LOS! Es war so ein kleiner Hänfling, 11. Klasse, weiß wie ein Blatt Papier, schwarze Haare." Artemis stöhnte auf. "Na, DEN jungen Herrn durfte ich auch schon kennen lernen. Es war komisch...Als ob er genau müsste, was mich auf die Palme bringt..."

Sprachlos starrte Poseidon Artemis an. Ähm ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht...aber... ich glaube ich rieche göttliche Einmischung.", stammelte er. "Es ist noch zu früh um das zu vermuten." , zischte Athene zurück. "Ähm, ES IST ÜBRIGENS SEHR UNGEMÜTLICH?!", brüllte Ares, immer noch mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. "Boah du Schlaumeier, dann lass mal deine Vermutung hören!", lallte Dionysos. Dringender Verdacht auf Trunkenheit. Athene nahm sich vor dafür zu sorgen, dass er SEHR SEHR LANGE auf Entzug sein wird.

"Mhhh, lasst mal sehn. Schlechter Teint, schwarzer Haartyp, kotzt alle anderen Gottheiten mit seiner Coolness an...HADES?!", posaunte Apollo heraus. Die Totenstille im Raum hätte mit einem Messer geschnitten werden können. Athene ließ Ares und Hephaistos los. Aphrodite wimmerte leise. Anscheinend hatte sie sich einen Fingernagel abgebrochen.

Athene schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sah alle im Raum vernichtend an. "Athene. Hat immer einen Plan."

Authors Note: ES TUT MIR SO LEID, ES IST SO SCHLECHT *SCHLUCHZ*ich entschuldige jeglichen Rechtschreib/ Gramatikfehler. Es ist inzwischen 2:01 Uhr. Wieso tue ich das. Ich werde mich hierfür hassen.


	14. Chapter 14 Super geheime Verschwörung

Disclaimer: Mhhh, ein bisschen gört Rick Riordan, ein bisschen den alten Griechen und sehr viel mir.

Authors Note: Das ist schon Kapitel 14, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich das solange durchhalte XD Ich danke allen, die die Geschichte regelmäßig verfolgen und natürlich meinen Lesern der ersten Stunde, die mir immer treu Reviews schreiben. WAS WÜRDE ICH NUR OHNE EUCH TUN. DIESE WOCHE GIBT ES WIEDER 2 KAPITEL!

14. Super geheime Verschwörung

Sharons POV

Die Durchsage kam sehr überraschend. Es war ein Montagmorgen, als Mr. Thunderkings liebliche Stimme durch die Lautsprecher der Schule donnerte und Sharon fast dazu brachte, ihr Sandwich wieder hervor zu würgen.

„An alle undankbaren Kreaturen dieser Schule: Am Donnerstag, dem 5.09.2013 wird es an dieser Schule ein lustiges Sportfest geben. Genaueres könnt ihr bei euren unfähigen Sportlehrern erfahren. Denkt gefälligst an euer Turnzeug und wer denkt, er könnte sich drücken WIRD BESTRAFT. Wer miese Leistungen bringt, WIRD BESTRAFT. Wer es wagt mich zu nerven WIRD BESTRAFT. Einen miesen Tag noch euch Unwürdigen."

Sportfest. Na super. Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheibe. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und es regnet bis Donnerstag durch. Sharon hatte die großartige Wahl zwischen zu Mr. Bloody zu gehen und nach ihren Disziplinen zu fragen oder zu diesem Physik-Bademeister Mr. Coast. Auf beides könnte sie gut und gern verzichten. Mühsam erhob sich Sharon von ihrem Stuhl und trottete in Richtung Vorbereitungszimmer von Herr Coast. Direkt vor der Tür hielt sie inne und lauschte. Nichts zu hören. Sharon klopfte ein paar Mal. Keine Reaktion. Sharon nahm all ihre Courage zusammen und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Abgeschlossen. Super, jetzt kam sie sich ziemlich dämlich vor.

Sharon hatte noch 20 Minuten Pause, also noch mehr als genug Zeit Mr. Coast zu suchen. Ihr nächster Halt: Das Lehrerzimmer, welches nur ein paar Türen entfernt war. Bitte lass niemand da sein, bitte lass niemand da sein, bitte lass niemand da sein…, flehte Sharon in Gedanken, als sie die Faust hob und ein paar Mal an die hölzerne Tür klopfte. Stille. Fast wollte Sharon wieder gehen, als sie ein lautes „Herein!" hörte. Entschlossen öffnete Sharon de Tür.

Drinnen wartete praktisch eine Armada von Lehrern auf sie. Das Lehrerzimmer war äußerst luxuriös eingerichtet, mit Sesseln, einem Flatscreen, einem über großem Kühlschrank und das war erst der Anfang. 8 mehr oder weniger freundliche Gesichter starrten sie an. Mr. Wingshoe zwinkerte Sharon zu und Sharon brachte ein Lächeln hervor, das in ihr einen erneuten Brechreiz auslöste. Sharon räusperte sich und begann zögerlich zu sprechen. „Ähm… ich wollte mit Mr. Coast sprechen?" Schnell scannte Sharon den Raum. Zum Glück war Mr. Bloody nicht da. Mr. Coast erhob sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aus seinem Sessel. „Aber natürlich, setz dich doch!", antwortete er und wies auf seinen nun freien Stuhl. OHHHHNEIN. Sharon war auf eine Plauschrunde im Lehrerzimmer ABSOLUT nicht erpicht. Trotzdem setzte sich Sharon. Sie konnte Mrs. Owl Blick in ihrem Nacken spüren.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Disziplinen für das Sportfest am Donnerstag wissen…", sagte Sharon. Mr. Coast nickte, als hätte er das von Anfang an gewusst. „Natürlich, mal sehen…Du bist eine ziemlich gute Schwimmerin, du solltest auf jeden Fall beim 100 Meter Freistil teilnehmen." Sharon nickte. Tatsächlich war das, wie sie in ihren letzten Physik Stunden herausgefunden hatte, tatsächlich ihre Stärke. „Und ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du gut im Ausdauerlauf bist, also wirst du beim 10 km Lauf teilnehmen." Ungläubig starrte Sharon Mr. Coast an, der sich lässig eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes hielt Mrs. Archer grinsend beide Daumen nach oben. „Äh…aha. Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich schlecht im Laufen, aber wenn Sie meine…", stammelte Sharon.

Mr. Coast klopfte Sharon gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. „ Das wird ganz hervorragend, einige unserer Lehrer werden ebenfalls bei den Wettkämpfen teilnehmen, nicht wahr Mrs. Owl?", fragte Mr. Coast. „Das ist richtig.", antwortete Mrs. Owl gewohnt unterkühlt. „Tjaa, dann muss ich jetzt auch zum Unterricht, ich danke Ihnen für die Auskunft, obwohl Sie nicht mein Sportlehrer sind!", sagte Sharon und sprintete praktisch zur Tür. „Immer wieder gern, Sharon!", rief Mr. Coast ihr breit grinsend hinterher.

Hermes POV

Kaum hatte Sharon den Raum verlassen, begannen die anderen Götter durcheinander zu reden. Demeter schien schon das Catering für Donnerstag zu organisieren, Apollo faltete etwas, das aussah wie ein Arztkittel und Poseidon und Artemis riefen gleichzeitig etwas, das klang wie: „AWWW IST SHARON NICHT Süß WENN SIE VERLEGEN IST 333", aber Hermes hoffte einfach, dass er sich verhört hatte. Hephaistos wandte sich zu Athene um und grummelte: „ Und wozu soll diese Sportfest nun gut sein?!" Athene richtete sich umständlich auf, als hätte sie nur auf diese unterbelichtete Frage gewartet, um sie umständlich erklären zu können.

„Grundsätzlich dient es nur einem Zweck: Herauszufinden, ob mein Onkel Hades in der Gestalt dieses Jungen –sein Deckname ist übrigens Richard Phillipson, sehr einfallslos – diese Schule unerlaubt aufsucht. Richard wird ebenfalls am Sportfest teilnehmen, und zwar in folgenden Disziplinen: 60 Meter Sprint gegen Hermes und 150 Meter Hürdenlauf gegen Artemis.", erklärte Athene. „Jaja, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht dieses ganze Taratara.", schnauzte Dionysos aus einer Ecke. Athenes Augen schienen sich bei „Taratara" ein wenig verengt zu haben.

„Auch Götter haben Fehler, wie zum Beispiel unsere Eifersucht, oder unseren Drang zu gewinnen.", Athene machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Hermes und Artemis werden zwar so langsam wie normale Menschen laufen, jedoch wird Richard/ Hades auf jeden Fall gewinnen wollen. Artemis und Hermes werden demnach die Grenze des Menschenmöglichen für einen kurzen Moment überschreiten. Sollte Richard dennoch mithalten können, können wir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es Hades in menschlicher Gestalt ist, der krampfhaft versucht zu gewinnen und dabei seine Vorsicht fallen lässt. Die gemessenen Werte frisieren wir im Nachhinein, damit die anderen Schüler nichts merken. Ich habe Richard extra für Wettkämpfe mit kurzer Distanz einteilen lassen, damit er nicht genug Zeit hat, Verdacht zu schöpfen."

Es herrschte Schweigen im Lehrerzimmer. „Boah, du bist die Beste, Athene!", rief Artemis und gab der Weisheitsgöttin ein High-Five. „Ich weiß.", erwiderte diese simpel und starrte Poseidon vernichtend an.


	15. Chapter 15 WARTE NOCH

Disclaimer: Ein bisschen gehört Onkel Rick, ein bisschen die alten Griechen und der Rest MIR.

Auhors Note: OMGDS! DIESER STRESS UND ARGHHH! Das wird ein sehr langer Tag. Bzw. eine sehr lange Nacht. Hier das versprochene nächste Kapitel! Reviews sind klasse und gern gesehen!

15. WARTE NOCH

Die Sonne blendete Sharon und die Vögel schienen sich ein nahezu knallhartes Zwitscher-Battle zu liefern. Sie hatte ihren marine-blauen Seesack über ihrer Schulter hängen und ihre Sportkleidung schon an. Schon von weitem konnte Sharon die dröhnenden Bässe hören, die vom Schul-Sportplatz zu ihr herüberwehten. Das Wetter war in der Nacht nahezu magisch umgeschlagen und der Wetterbericht sagte wolkenlose 27°C voraus. Ein wenig zögerlich betrat Sharon das Schulgelände. Sofort kam Ruez mit einem Teller voller Sandwiches auf sie zu geeilt.

„Sharon, HEY SHARON!", rief er ihr zu, während er den Schulhof überquerte. „Es gibt gegrilltes und Sandwiches und Kuchen, ist das nicht großartig?!", plapperte Ruez munter drauf los, während sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Sportplatz machten. Ruez dunkles Haar schimmerte zusammen mit seiner bronzenen Haut im Licht der Morgensonne um die Wette. War ja klar, dass der nichts anderes als Essen im Sinn hatte. Sharon hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während sie den Platz scannte. In einer Ecke des großen Platzes befand sich ein Buffet mit langen Sitzbänken. Mrs. Cereal und Mr. Vinum bereiteten Sandwiches zu und gossen Getränke für die eifrigen Sportler ein. Nun ja, Mrs. Cereal machte die meiste Arbeit, Mr. Vinum schien etwas zu trinken, was stark nach Whisky aussah.

Mrs. Thunderking lief umher und verteilte Sandwiches, sie gehörte jedoch, wie Sharon erfahren hatte, nicht zum Verpflegungsteam, sondern zu den Schiedsrichtern, zusammen mit ihrem Mann Mr. Thunderking. Eine Horde kreischender Mädchen und rumprotzender Jungen verriet Sharon auch den Aufenthaltsort von Mrs. Amour und Mr. Sunburn. Obwohl die Wettkämpfe noch nicht angefangen hatten, war das improvisierte Krankenzelt schon überfüllt, was BESTIMMT NICHT an dem Arztkittel von Mr. Sunburn oder dem provozierendem Krankenschwester-Outfit von Mrs. Amour lag. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Überall liefen Schüler umher und machten sich warm, es herrschte die lockere und gelöste Atmosphäre eines Wettstreites in der Luft. Den Geruch von Sieg und Niederlage nicht zu vergessen. Es könnte aber auch schlicht Angstschweiß sein, dachte Sharon breit grinsend. Mrs. Archer kam förmlich auf sie zu gehüpft und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand. Ihre hellblonden, fast weißen Haare waren hochgebunden und sie trug eine sportliche kurze Hose und ein Trägershirt. Sie machte einen komplett demotivierenden Eindruck, mit ihrer sportlichen Figur und ihren Raubkatzen gleichen Bewegungen. Nicht viel besser war Mrs. Owl, die nur ein paar Meter weiter Dehnübungen machte. Ihre graue Sportkleidung duellierte sich mit ihren grauen Augen, die eine Aura des absoluten Sieges versprühten.

„Hier sind deine Disziplinen, mit der Startzeit und dem Veranstaltungsortaufgelistet, sowie deine Gegner. Ich rate dir nicht zu spät zu kommen, sonst wirst du von vornerein disqualifiziert!", erklärte Mrs. Archer. „Ok, danke sehr!", antwortete Sharon lächelnd. Mrs. Archer war dabei an Sharon vorbeizugehen, als sie ihr noch beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Viel Glück!", wünschte Sharon ihr mit leiser Stimme zu. Eine Welle der Beruhigung durchflutete Sharon. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie so nervös gewesen war. „Ihnen auch!", sagte Sharon und erntete ein Lächeln. Mrs. Archer lief an Sharon vorbei auf Ruez zu. „Und du, WANN GEDENKST DU DENN DIR SPORTKLEIDUNG ANZUZIEHEN?!", blaffte sie Ruez an. Dieser war gerade dabei ein überdimensioniertes Schinken-Sandwich zu verdrücken und starrte Mrs. Archer geschockt an, während ihm ein Stück Salat aus dem Mundwinkel hing. „Esch dud mir scho Leid!", würgte Ruez mit vollem Mund hervor und besprühte Mrs. Archer gleichzeitig mit einer Mischung aus Krümeln und Dressing. „BEWEGUNG", fuhr sie ihn an und Ruez sprintete zu den Umkleidekabinen.

Die Musik verstummte und Mr. Thunderkings Stimme donnerte durch die Lautsprecher. Er selbst stand auf einer kleinen Tribüne. Selbst sein Sportanzug schien von einem Luxusartikel-Designer zu stammen und sah eindeutig nicht nach Sportfest und beim-Weitsprung-aus-Versehen-im-Sand-wälzen aus. „Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit! Wir danken allen freiwilligen Helfern für die Organisationen des Festes und die Betreuung während des Sportfestes, sei es in Form von erste Hilfe, Verpflegung oder Vorbereitung der Wettkämpfe. Ich wünsche allen Schülern und Lehrern optimale Ergebnisse und vor allem: VIELE SIEGE.", sprach Mr. Thunderking. Applaus brandete auf, nachdem er geendet hatte.

Nach ihm betrat Mrs. Thunderking die Tribüne und verlas die ersten Wettkämpfe und Besonderheiten in der Wertung. Sharon hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und studierte stattdessen den Zettel, den sie von Mrs. Archer erhalten hatte. Ihr erster Wettkampf war 100 Meter Freistil in der Schwimmhalle und zwar um 10:30 Uhr. Es war erst 8:45 Uhr, also noch massig Zeit. Das hieß, dass Sharon noch Mr. Wingshoe und Mrs. Archer beim Sprint und beim Hürdenlauf zusehen konnte. Die ersten Schüler liefen schon aufgeregt zur Sprintstrecke und Sharon schloss sich ihnen an.

Mr. Wingshoe stand auf der ersten Bahn, mit eng anliegender Läuferkleidung und dehnte gerade seine Beinmuskeln. Die anderen Teilnehmer waren 8 Schülerinnen und Schüler, die Sharon nicht kannte, nur der Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und ausgeleierten Sportklamotten auf der Bahn neben Mr. Wingshoe kam Sharon irgendwie bekannt vor, er ging in den selben Biologie-Kurs wie sie. Reinhart? Richard? Irgendwie so hieß er. Mrs. Thunderking erschien am Rand der Bahn mit einer Startklappe. Mr. Wingshoe begab sich in Startposition. Sein sehniger, muskulöser wenn gleich auch schlanker Körper, ließ bei Sharon keine Zweifel über den Sieger dieses Rennens offen. Mit einem lauten Knallen ertönte das Startsignal.

Hermes POV

Hermes spannt seinen Körper wie eine Bogensehne an, und schnellte wie ein Blitz nach vorne, sobald das Startsignal ertönte. Gleich darauf drosselte er seine Geschwindigkeit ein wenig. Man will ja nicht übertreiben. Trotzdem ließ er alle Teilnehmer hinter sich zurück, außer einen. Richard.

Dieser holte im rasanten Tempo auf. Noch 20 Meter. Noch lief Hermes absolut unter Weltrekord-Zeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Athene erkennen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich stumm, aber Hermes konnte trotzdem erkennen, was sie sagte. „Warte noch!" Hermes ließ sich zurückfallen, er war jetzt Kopf an Kopf mit Richard, wenn Richard nicht sogar ein Stück vor ihm war. Noch 10 Meter. Noch 5 Meter. Athene Riss die Augen gebannt auf und schrie Hermes lautlos ihren Befehl entgegen. „JETZT." Und Hermes machte einen Satz nach vorne, in einer Geschwindigkeit, die ein Mensch niemals erreichen könnte.

Es herrschte Stille auf dem Platz, nachdem die Hermes und Richard die Ziellinie überquert hatten. „GLEICHSTAND", rief Mrs. Thunderking. Verwirrt stand Richard an der Ziellinie. Hermes drehte sich eilig in Richtung Athene um, die auf ihn zukam. Hermes hatte zwar nicht wie geplant gewonnen, aber Athenes Gesicht sprach Bände. Ihr Lächeln war triumphierend. Richard Phillipson war kein Mensch.

Authors Note: Keine Sorge, es kommt noch ein Kapitel. Die drei Kapitel rund ums Sportfest sind mehr EIN GANZ GROßES KAPITEL und nur pro forma drei geteilt. ALSO, WARTET AB! Und überprüft die Menschlichkeit eurer Lehrer und Mitschüler!


	16. Chapter 16 Töte die Schwimmbrille!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur rein Bisschen, der Rest Onkel Rick und den Griechen, yada yada yada…

Authors Note: I'M ON A ROLL TODAY! Ihr kriegt das neue (superlange) Kapitel nur, weil ich grade nicht schlafen kann ;D Viel Spaß und AUTOREN LIEBEN REVIEWS. Danke wie immer an alle, die sich dafür die Zeit nehmen!

16. Töte die Schwimmbrille!

Immer noch leicht paralysiert stolperte Sharon zum Hürdenlauf. Das Rennen zwischen diesem Richard und Mr. Wingshoe war einfach klasse gewesen. Beide waren unglaublich schnell und Mr. Wingshoes Endspurt war fast unheimlich. Ein ganz knappes Unentschieden. Sharon konnte nur hoffen, dass der Rest der Lehrer nicht so athletisch war. Die sahen alle aus wie junge Halbgötter, es war einfach unfair, dass anscheinend auch fast alle neuen Lehrer gute Sportler waren. Ein Mädchen-Chor hatte sich schon an der Hürdenstrecke versammelt und brüllte ein paar Sprechgesänge als Anfeuerung für Mrs. Archer. Die Klappe ertönte abermals.

So schnell wie der Wettkampf begonnen hatte, endete er auch. Mrs. Archer als einzige weibliche Teilnehmerin des Wettbewerbes hatte ihre Kontrahenten weit hinter sich zurück gelassen. Die Mädchen-Ansammlung kam aus dem Jubeln kaum heraus.

Der Uhrzeiger rückte bedenklich gegen 10:30 und Sharon lief zur Turnhalle, um sich umzuziehen.

Und fast hätte sie prompt Mr. Coast umgerannt. Sharon lief blutrot an, als sie ein paar Schritte zurück taumelte. „Na na, nicht so stürmisch!", zog Mr. Coast sie auf. Sharon wollte etwas Bissiges erwidern, was verdammt schwer war, wenn Mr. Coast einen mit seinem schiefen Surfer-Lächeln ansah. „Tut mir leid, ich muss mich nur ein wenig beeilen.", antwortete Sharon schlicht.

„Ahhh stimmt ja, hundert Meter Freistil, nicht wahr?! VERBRAUCHE NICHT ALL DEINE KRÄFTE AM ANFANG, ACHTE AUF DEINE ATMUNG, MACHE ORDENTLICHE DEHNÜBUNGEN M ANFANG, DAMIT DU KEINEN KRAMPF BEKOMMST UND ICH DICH NICHT RETTEN MUSS!", belehrte Mr. Cast sie überlaut. Oh Mann. Konnten Lehrer noch peinlicher sein?! „Ich werde dich dann von Rand aus anfeuern!", versprach Mr. Coast ihr noch, während sich Sharon an ihm vorbei drängelte und in die Umkleidekabine huschte.

Die Schwimmbrille locker um den Hals hängend, betrat Sharon die Halle. In der Nähe der Startblöcke machten sich grade Sharons Gegner warm. Sharon war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Neben Startblock Nummer 4 stand Dilan. Dieser fing Sharons Blick auf und grinste hämisch zu ihr herüber. „Sharon . Was für ein Zufall. Schade, dass du heute erfahren wirst, was es heißt zu verlieren.", sagte er gedehnt.

Dilan wirkte wie ein neuer Mensch. Mit neuer Frisur, kaum noch Pickeln, graden, weißen Zähnen und wie Sharon leider zugeben musste, durchaus durchtrainiertem Oberkörper, machte er ziemlich was her. Er war auf gar keinen Fall mehr als nerviger Streber zu bezeichnen. Um Dilan herum schien eine widerliche Wolke von Coolness zu wabern. Ein blondes Mädchen kam auf Dilan zu gerannt und die beiden fielen mehr über einander her, als das sie sich küssten. Sharon hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

Ein Signal ertönte und Sharon begab sich zu ihrer Startposition. Sie durfte nicht verlieren. Sie war mehr wert als dieser Mistkerl Dilan. Sharons Blick schweifte hoch zu den Tribünen, ins Publikum und sie traf fast der Schlag. Da oben saßen Ruez, Mrs. Archer und Mrs. Owl. Mr. Wingshoe hetzte grade mit einer Tüte Popcorn die Treppe zu ihnen hoch. Mrs. Owl schien die Szene mit Dilan gerade eben beobachtet zu haben und auch aus gut 30 Metern Entfernung schienen ihre Augen durch Sharon hindurch zu leuchten. Ruez würde es ihr nie verzeihen, wenn sie verlor. Mr. Coast Pfiff ein Mal. Sharon kletterte auf den Startblock und nahm ihre Starthaltung ein. Sharon überprüfte noch einmal, ob ihre Schwimmbrille richtig saß. Dann ertönte das dröhnende Klacken der Startklappe und Sharon stieß sich mit aller Kraft ab.

Mit einem perfekten Kopfsprung landete Sharon im Wasser. Dilan war gut im Schwimmen, auch schon vor seiner wundersamen Verwandlung vom nervigen Klassenstreber zum Macho-Arschloch war er immer der schnellste der Jungen gewesen. Mit schnellen, kräftigen Zügen begann Sharon im Kraul-Stil zu schwimmen. Das war die sicherste und effektivste Methode, um im Freistil voran zu kommen, vor allem bei einer kurzen Distanz von nur 150 Metern. Eine Bahn war 50 Meter lang, das hieß, dass Sharon zwei Wenden hinter sich bringen musste. Die ersten 50 Meter vergingen rasend schnell und Sharon bekam kaum mit, was um sie herum geschah. Sie hörte das Schreien der Menschen im Publikum, das immer wieder durch die Stille des Wassers unterbrochen wurde.

Die Beckenwand näherte sich Sharon und sie machte eine Rolle vorwärts, für die Wende. Sharon drückte sich zu schwach ab und unter Wasser konnte Sharon für einen Moment eine rasend schnell davon schießende Gestalt erkennen. Dilan hatte die Wende wesentlich besser absolviert und lag nun vorne. Sharons Bewegungen wurden ruckartiger, sie musste noch schneller sein, um zu gewinnen. Die zweiten 50 Meter liefen für Sharon besser, sie machte definitiv ein wenig Platz zwischen sich und Dilan wieder wett. Für Sharon existierten die anderen Teilnehmer gar nicht mehr. Sie und Dilan hatten eh schon alle hinter sich gelassen. Außerdem hatte für Sharon schon das Wesen dieses Wettkampfes festgestanden, als sie die Halle betreten hatte. Es war ein Zweikampf. Sie gegen Dilan.

Die zweite Wende verlief besser und Sharon war jetzt auf der Zielgeraden. Sharons Lungen brannten und sie hatte Mühe genügend Luft zu bekommen. Die richtige Atmung beim Kraul war ihr schon immer schwer gefallen. Sharon blendete alles aus und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie ignorierte die Zuschauer, sie ignorierte Dilan. Alles woran sie dachte waren ihre immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen, wie sie noch effektiver das Wasser verdrängen konnte, um voran zu kommen.

So schnell wie der Wettstreit angefangen hatte, war er auch wieder vorbei. Sharons Hand berührte den Beckenrand und sie hörte das Platschen ihrer ankommenden Mitstreiter. Das Publikum war außer sich. Zitternd hievte sich Sharon aus dem Becken. Die Schiedsrichter Assistenten hatten sich um Mr. Thunderking versammelt und verlasen die Ergebnisse. Gehetzt blickte Sharon zu Dilan, der grade ebenfalls aus dem Wasser stieg. Hatte es gereicht, um ihn zu schlagen?

„UND MIT EINEM VORSPRUNG VON NUR 2 SEKUNDEN GEWINNT…SHARON MAINSTER!", verkündete Mr. Thunderking. Das Publikum explodierte. Ruez schrie Sharons Namen und Mr. Wingshoe schmiss sein Popcorn wie Konfetti in alle Richtungen. Mrs. Archer applaudierte begeistert. Nur Mrs. Ow sah kritisch zu Sharon hinüber, so wie immer. Jedoch vermeinte Sharon so etwas wie Anerkennung in ihrem Blick zu lesen.

Immer noch leicht erschöpft, aber in Hochstimmung verließ Sharon das Gebäude. Dilan hatte vor Wut seine Schwimmbrille zerrissen und sich stinksauer verzogen, allein das war die größte Belohnung für Sharon im Augenblick. Sie hatte jetzt eine halbe Stunde Zeit um sich auf ihre Zweite und letzte Disziplin vorzubereiten: Den 10 km Lauf. Normaler Weise hätte sich Sharon auch gar keine Sorgen gemacht, doch ihr kleiner Zettel wies eine ganz bestimmte Lehrerin als ihre Gegnerin aus: Mrs. Owl. Und das bereitete Sharon eine Heidenangst.

Die Strecke würde durch den halben Wald führen und gut 30 Schülerinnen und Schüler waren für den Ausdauerlauf gemeldet. Die Sonne prallte inzwischen mit voller Stärke auf die Schüler herab und Mrs. Cereal hatte Mühe, den Eis- und Getränkewünschen der Schüler nach zu kommen.

Nervös dehnte sich Sharon. Nach und nach trudelten die Teilnehmer ein. Nur noch das, dann hast du es geschafft, nur noch das, dann hast du es geschafft, predigte Sharon in Gedanken. Mrs. Owl erschien und schieckte ein nervöses Raunen durch die Schüler. Mrs. Thunderking folgte ihr. Das Startsignal ertönte und der qualvolle Lauf begann.

Sharon hätte sich eigentlich beglückwünschen sollen. Gut 15 Schülerinnen und Schüler kippten nämlich ganze 20 Zentimeter nach dem Ziel um und klagten über irgendwelche Phantomschmerzen. Mrs. Amour und Mr. Sunburn kamen angerannt. Sharon bog um die erste Biegung und konnte immer noch die „Mrs Amour, mein Bein tut so weh, Sie sollten es sich mal ansehen!" und die „Mr. Sunburn mir ist plötzlich so schwindlig, habe ich etwa Fieber?" Rufe hören. Was für ein Glück, dass die Hälfte von Sharons Konkurrenz anscheinend Hardcore-hormongesteuerte-Fangirls waren.

Und da waren es nur noch 15. Ziemlich schnell trennte sich auch hier die Spreu vom Weizen und Sharon konnte sich immerhin mit an der Spitze behaupten. Sie war gut. Aber Mrs. Owl war umwerfend. Jede ihrer Bewegungen schien präzise berechnet und platziert zu sein, sie lief als würde sie das schon seit Jahrhunderten tun. Sharon wollte nicht zurückbleiben.

Der Wald war still, nicht ein Vogel sang in den hohen Kiefern-Bäumen. Die Sonne war warm, aber der Wald warf kühle Schatten auf die Wege. Sharon hörte nur das dumpfe Trommeln ihrer Füße auf dem Waldboden, ihr kurzes ruckartiges Atmen und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von Mrs. Owl. Ihre schwarzen, zurück gebundenen Haare glänzten golden in der Sonne. Einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihr lose ins Gesicht. Konzentriert starrte Sharons Chemie-Lehrerin auf den Weg vor ihnen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sharon, dass sie die anderen Teilnehmer hinter sich zurück gelassen hatten.

So friedlich der Lauf begonnen hatte, das Ende war die reinste Qual. Sharon tat noch vom Schwimmwettbewerb alles weh und sie bekam bei Laufen kaum noch vernünftig Luft. Ihr Tempo hatte sich deutlich verringert, es wunderte sie nur, dass Mrs. Owl sie nicht schon längst überholt hatte. Sie sah nämlich immer noch so frisch wie ein verdammter Dezember-Morgen aus, während Sharons Zustand sich schon langsam dem einer Atomkatastrophe näherte.

Es konnten kaum mehr als 1 ½ Kilometer bis zum Ziel sein. Eher noch weniger. Aber Sharon erwägte ernsthaft einfach anzuhalten und eine kurze Pause zu machen. Mrs. Owl beobachtete sie von der Seite. In Sharons rechtem Bein bahnte sich ein Krampf an und sahnte Wellen des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper. Es war totenstill, doch in Sharon schien es tierisch laut zu sein. Das hielt jetzt gleich einfach an. Mrs. Owl. sah sie mit ihren schimmernden grauen Augen bedächtig an und sagte nur ein Wort zu ihr: „Lauf."

Und Sharon lief. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie die Kraft hernahm. Die letzten Meter sprintete sie förmlich ins Ziel. Mrs. Owl war ununterbrochen an ihrer Seite und ihre Zeiten ergaben einen perfekten Gleichstand. Sharon war tot müde, als sie zum Sportplatz zurückkehrte. Sie hatte sich eine riesige Cola ja so was von verdient.

Authors Note: Ahhhhhh es ist schon 22:26 Uhr?! Wo ist mein Nachmittag hin?! NOOIIINNN schon wieder non stop fanfic geschrieben und den Tag verplempert! Wie auch immer, das wars erst mal, ich freue mich auf Reviews!


	17. Chapter 17 Ruhe ist immer schlecht

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan blablabl Griechen blablaba Ich blablblblbla

Authors Note: Arhhhhgghhh ich bin krank, mein Hals tut so weh und ich muss trotzdem zur Schule gehen das ist so mies Ahhhhhhrghh…

17. Ruhe ist immer schlecht.

Athenes POV

Richard Phillipson verriet sich in dem Moment, als er begriff, dass er betrogen wurde. Gespannt wie eine Bogensehne beobachtete Athene das Rennen. Nur noch ein wenig Geduld. Athene konnte den konzentrierten Blick Richards sehen. Noch nicht. Richards Gesicht verkrampfte sich vor Ehrgeiz, als er sich der Ziellinie näherte. Jetzt. JETZT. Hermes beschleunigte und überschritt kurz vor der Ziellinie die Höchstgeschwindigkeit eines Menschen. Richard tat es ihm gleich.

In letzter Sekunde riss er entsetzt die Augen auf und ließ sich ein wenig zurück fallen. Beide überquerten die Ziellinie und Hera verkündete den Gleichstand. Richards oder besser zu 85% prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit Hades hatte sich verraten. Athenes Plan hatte triumphiert. Schnell eilte sie zu Ares und Hephaistos. "Ihr zwei Idioten hängt euch an meinen lieben Onkel dran. Sobald dieser Zirkus hier vorbei ist, stellt ihr ihn zur Rede.", befahl Athene.

"Boah ne ey und was machst du, Klugscheißer?!", motzte Ares. Dieser Hirni. Er sollte zusammen mit Poseidon zu Zimmermädchen degradiert werden, dachte Athene bitter. "ICH kümmere mich um die wirklich WICHTIGEN Sachen, wie z.B. unsere kleine Hauptperson Sharon Mainster vor einer Armee von Monstern zu schützen, die Hades unter Garantie schon für sie abgestellt hat.", antwortete sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Wieso war sie nur so gestraft.

Sie sah sich diesen tot langweiligen Schwimmwettkampf an und musste sich wiederwillig eingestehen, dass Sharon ziemlich gut war. Für ein Menschenkind. Gleich würde sie selbst am Ausdauerlauf teilnehmen. Athene erhob sich von ihrem Sitz auf der Tribüne und klaubte ein paar Stücken Popcorn aus ihrem Haar. Sie spürte Artemis Blick an ihr kleben. Eine ungewohnt panisch klingende, kleine Stimme in Athenes Kopf fragte sich, ob Demeter Artemis etwas über ihr gemeinsames...Gespräch vor dem Mainster-Haus erzählt hatte.

Energisch straffte sich Athenes Rücken. Und wenn schon. Sie hatte jetzt einen Wettkampf zu gewinnen. An der Ziellinie entdeckte sie Sharon. Athene zog die warme Luft ein. Es roch nach Monster. Sharon warf ihr einen schüchternen Blick zu. Das Mädchen sah absolut kraftlos aus, anscheinend hatte das Rennen vorhin sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie je zugeben würde. Das Startsignal erklang.

Alles lief glatt. Natürlich, schließlich war Athene dabei. Sharon wurde langsamer und langsamer. Athene hörte ein langsames Atmen. Gehetzt sah sie in den Wald. Es ließ sich kein Monster sehen, Athene konnte sie jedoch eindeutig fühlen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach weigerten sie ich durch ihre göttliche Präsenz anzugreifen. Solange Sharon und Athene nicht stehen blieben, dürfte alles in Ordnung sein.

Panik wallte in Athene auf. Sharon wurde immer langsamer. Athenes Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Sie durfte sich Sharon gegenüber nicht zu erkennen geben und die Monster ausschalten, das Gedächtnis des Mädchens zu löschen kam nicht in Frage...Was sollte sie tun?! Eine Erinnerung drang zu Athene durch. "Und was ist mit den Kindern die anfangen, eine...Emotionale Bindung zu uns aufzubauen?"

Fast weigerte sich Athene sich Demeters Meinung zu nutze zu machen. "Manchmal glaube ich, dass dein Ego noch größer ist, als dein Hirn Athene!" Diese dämliche Müsli Göttin. Sie lief neben Sharon her und starrte sie an, versuchte Blickkontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Sharons Blick zuckte hoch und blieb bei Athenes Augen kleben. Athene wusste, dass Sharon keine Chance hatte, sich zu entziehen. Fast schmerzhaft begann Athene Demeters Worte zu verstehen.

"Lauf!"

Sharons POV

Sharon stieß die Haustür auf und schmiss ihren Seesack in eine Ecke. Erschöpft sackte sie einfach auf den Boden. Sie würde jetzt einfach ein erholsames Bad nehmen und den Tag ausklingen lassen. Natürlich waren ihre Eltern nicht da, dass hieß sie würde sich selbst eine Pizza warm machen müssen. Und dann...Plötzlich schrillten Sharons inneren Alarmsirenen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Sie lauschte. Alle ruhig. Vielleicht hatte sie nur etwas vergessen? Mh, nein auch nicht, ihr Seesack lag ja ich gegenüber. Was war es dann...Ruhig. Es war ruhig. Wenn Hektor zu Hause war, war es niemals ruhig. Komisch.

Mit leichtem Klingeln in den Ohren stieg Sharon die Treppe hoch und betrat Hektors Zimmer. Es war verlassen. Sah es hier unordentlicher aus als sonst? Als wäre jemand in großer Hast geflüchtet? Deine Nerven spielen die Streiche, beruhigte sich Sharon. Bestimmt war Hektor bei einem Freund. Bestimmt hat er ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sharon rannte wieder runter in die Küche. Kein Zettel. Na wie auch immer.

Sharon wendete sich gerade zum Gehen, als sie einen Schrei vernahm. Jemand rief ihren Namen. Hektor.

Sharons Muskeln protestierten, als sie nach draußen auf die Straße stürmte und lauschte. "SHARON!" Sharon rannte die Straße entlang. Sie schrie Hektors Namen. Sharon konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, als sie den Waldrand erreichte. Hektors Stimme klang jetzt laut und klar. Er bettelte um Hilfe. So sehr Sharon ihren kleinen Bruder auch hasste, sein Schluchzen schien ihr Herz in tausend kleine Teile zu zerfetzen.

Sie stolperte durch den Wald. Hektors Schreie waren verstummt. Es war totenstill, was Sharons Nerven noch mehr ruinierte, als sie zu hören. Ein Eulenschrei durchbrach die Stille. Sharon hörte ein Knacken im Unterholz. Angst durchfuhr sie. Es fing an zu dämmern. Sharon starrte zwischen die Bäume hindurch. Waren das dort hinten Menschen oder nur die Schatten der Bäume?

In Sharons Augen wallten Tränen auf. Ärgerlich versuchte sie sie wegzublinzeln. Sie wusste nicht mal wirklich wo sie war. Das Rascheln, dass Sharon schon die ganze Zeit unbewusste wahrgenommen und ignoriert hatte, kam näher. Sharons Atem bildete weine Nebelwölkchen. Sharon erstarrte. Sie spürte einen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Sie spürte eine Hand, die sich von hinten auf ihre Schulter legte, hörte eine Stimme, die ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Das Rascheln war so nahe, wieso konnte Sharon nichts sehen?! "Ich will, dass du wegläufst. So schnell und so Weit du kannst." Sharon hoffte fast inständig, dass die Stimme nicht zu IHR gehörte. Allerdings war Sharon so verwirrt, es war als hätte ihr Gehirn etwas wahrgenommen, was es auf keinen Fall zu Sharon durchdringen lasse wollte, wie ein Schleier der Verwirrung.

"Ich kann nicht...", hauchte Sharon. Die Hand schien Wärme und Zuversicht in Wellen durch ihren Körper zu senden. "Vertraust du mir?", fragte die Stimme. Sharon drehte sich um.

Erneut fühlte sich ihr Herz an, als würde es in tausend Teile zerspringen. Sie sah die Gestalt an. "Ich..."

"Ich..."

Authors Note: MUUUHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH CLIFFHANGER! Ein sehr unlustiges Kapitel. Dafür irgendwie komisch...Wie auch immer. Habe ich erwähnt, dass mein momentaner Sportlehrer unheimlich Poseidon ähnelt?! Also nicht unbedingt äußerlich (schön wärs...) aber charakterlich...echt unheimlich. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich zu Poseidons Charakter inspiriert...


	18. Chapter 18 It's raining Schokomuffins

Disclaimer: RIORDAN, GRIECHEN ET MOI.

18. It's raining Schokomuffins

Sharons POV

"Natürlich vertraue ich Ihnen...Mrs. Owl!", stieß Sharon hervor. Sie war so verwirrt und Adrenalin geflutet, dass es sie nicht einmal wunderte ihre Chemielehrerin mitten im Wald, im fast Dunklem zu treffen. Mrs. Owl hätte genauso gut er Weihnachtsmann sein können.

Forschend sah Sharon in die grauen Augen der Frau. Es war schon schummrig und das helle Grau verschwamm nach etwas, dass nach Gewitterwolken aussah. Mrs. Owl sah sie mehr oder weniger an, als hätte Sharon ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ihr Bruder war verschwunden und schien zu leiden, ohne das Sharon ihn finden konnte, sie hatte sich im Wald verlaufen und die wahrscheinlich bedrohlichste und beeindruckenste Chemielehrerin aller Zeiten hatte sie aufgegabelt. WO BLIEBEN DIE SCHOKOMUFFINS DIE VOM HIMMEL REGNEN!?, dachte Sharon und musste sich ein hysterisches Lachen verkneifen.

Ein Knacken riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken. "Gut, dann LAUF! So schnell und so weit du kannst, mach dir keine Sorgen, achte nicht auf den Weg, ich werde dich einholen, deinem Bruder wird nichts passieren!", befahl Mrs. Owl ohne Luft zu holen und schob Sharon von der kleinen Lichtung.

Sharon lief einfach. Ihr Gehirn schaltete auf Notstrom und predigte ihr bei jedem Schritt: Es ist nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Es war inzwischen stockfinster. Sharons Muskeln waren wie geschmolzenes Blei. Ihre Hose blieb an einem Ast hängen, sie stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Die Welt drehte sich so schnell, viel zu schnell. Vor Sharons Augen wurde es schwarz.

Artemis POV

Are und Hephaistos. Diese unsterblichen, nichtsnutzigen HIRNRISSIGEN MISTKERLE. Artemis nahm sich vor ihnen so was von den Hintern zu versohlen, dass sie sich noch am Tag des jüngsten Gerichtes daran erinnern werden. Super-awesome-Klugscheißer-Schwester-Athene hatte ihnen EINEN Auftrag gegeben: BEWACHT HADES/ RICHARD.

DIESE TROTTEL HATTEN IHN DOCH TATSÄCHLICH AUS DEN AUGEN VERLOREN!

Artemis hetzte in Gestalt einer Katze die Straße zu Sharons Haus hinunter. Und wäre dabei prompt in eine "HEKTOR!" schreiende Sharon gelaufen. Verwirrt machte Artemis Halt. Was war das denn?! 2 Bäume weiter sah sie Athene in Mainstream-Eulengestalt hin und her fliegen. Artemis rannte unter ihr hin und her.

"Athene! ARES UND HEPHAISTOS DIE ÄRSCHE HABEN LIEBER MONOPOLY GESPIELT, ALS UNSEREN FREUND AUS DER UNTERWELT ZU BEWACHEN!", maunzte Artemis. Athene lies ein paar Flüche ab, die SO GAR NICHT zu einer Göttin, die Jungfräulichkeit geschworen hatten, passten. Harharhar, die beiden sind ja mal TOTAL FÄLLIG, dachte Artemis triumphierend.

"Da sin Zyklopen im Wald, Hades hat Hektor, Sharons kleinen Bruder als Geisel genommen, trommel die anderen zusammen! Solange wir nicht wissen, was Hades will, müssen wir auf alles gefasst sein!", kommandierte Athene. Was auf eulisch im Übrigen in etwa klang wie:" "UHUUU, SChuhuhuhuhuhugguurrrrr UHU UHU UHUUUU! Sehr interessant. Artemis sollte ein Athene/ Eule, Eule/ Athene Wörterbuch verfassen.

Artemis erreichte den Waldrand und wechselte in menschliche Gestalt, ihren silbernen Bogen mit einem Pfeil im Anschlag. Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen ein. Nur Hera und Demeter fehlten. Schnell erklärte Athene Zeus die Lage, der schon nach 20 Sekunden den Wald abfackeln wollte, weil das "alles leichter machen würde!". "Na dann Schwesterherz, weise uns mit deiner göttlichen Hundenase ähhhhhh ich meine mit deinem göttlichen Spürsinn für Ungeheuer den Weg!", ätzte Apollo. Ares bog lässig um die Ecke. Und Athene rammte ihm einen Baum in seine Kronjuwelen. Na, der hatte ein Schwein, dass er heute so leicht wegkommt, dachte Artemis hämisch. Das letzte Mal, als Athene sauer gewesen war, hatte sie Poseidon den verdammten Himalaya auf den Fuß fallen lassen. Jaja, das waren noch Zeiten.

Hoch konzentrierte bahnte sich Artemis einen Weg durch den Wald. Es stank so dermaßen nach Monster, selbst ihr Trottel von Zwillingsbruder hätte den Weg gefunden. Zwischenzeitlich bog Athene mal links ab, um die arme verwirrte Sharon auf den rechten Weg zu bringen und stieß anschließend wieder zu der Göttergruppe.

Eine Lichtung tauchte vor der Gruppe auf. Artemis musste zugeben, dass das alles ziemlich übertrieben war.

Apollos POV

Die Lichtung war von einer Horde der verschiedensten Monster gesäumt, die alle dümmlich vor sich hin sabberten. Im Zentrum saß Hades, immer noch in Gestalt von Richard. Er hatte einen Gameboy in der Hand und nach der markanten Musik zu urteilen, spielte er gerade Super Mario. Über ihm in der Luft schwebte, gefesselt und geknebelt, dieser Hektor-Junge. Verdammt, trug er etwa ein Band T-Shirt von Bring me the Horizon?!, dachte Apollo. Der Junge hatte Geschmack.

"Brüder! Meine Familie! Wie lange ist es her!" Hades Blick hatte sich von seinem Gameboy gelöst und breitete nun in einer familiären Geste die Arme aus. Zeus trat vor.

"Hades, wir tragen hier auf der Erde einen freundschaftlichen Wettkampf aus, rück den Jungen raus und verpiss dich wieder in die Unterwelt, bevor ich dich pulverisiere!, donnerte Zeus. Sein Bart sprühte Funken und in seinen Augen und in seinen Fäusten zuckten Blitze. Der zog die volle Blitz-und-Donner-Götterkönig-Nummer ab. Oha.

"Um das ganz kurz klar zu stellen: Ihr greift an, der Junge stirbt. ODER ihr hört mich und meine Forderung an.", begann Hades gelassen. Athene keuchte auf. Entweder wusste sie, was hier läuft oder sie hatte vergessen, sich diese National Geographic Doku, die gerade lief aufzunehmen. Eins von beidem.

"Ich will an dem Wettstreit um den Titel des besten Lehrers des Universums teilnehmen.", platzte Hades heraus. Störrisch fügte er ein "ICH HABE AUCH EIN RECHT DARAUF!" hinzu. Zeus und Poseidon schrien gleichzeitig "NEIN!". Athene rief "JA." Verwirrtes Schweigen breitete sich unter den Göttern aus. Eine Furie kratzte sich am Hintern. Apollo stellte seine i-Pod auf Zufallswiedergabe. ENDLICH rührte sich jemand.

"Vater, er hat eine sterbliche Geisel, dies hier ist nur ein Zeitvertreib und...und der Tod kann ein sehr harter, aber auch weiser Lehrer sein.", verteidigte Athene Hades. Diese Klugscheißerin konnte es einfach nicht lassen, Dinge vollkommen neutral und Weise zu entscheiden, dachte Apollo amüsiert, während Poseidons Gesichtszüge dem eines verwirrten Oktopusses glichen. Wie auch immer das aussah.

Forschend sah Zeus seine Tochter Athene an. Es schien ein stummes Gespräch zwischen ihnen statt zu finden. "SO SEI ES!", befahl Zeus schließlich.

"YEAH BABY ROCK'N ROLL!", rief Hades triumphierend. Die Monster lösten sich in Rauch auf. Hades löste sich in Rauch auf. Und Hektor fiel aus 15 Metern Höhe Richtung Erdboden und irgendwie kapierte niemand der Götter was abging. Kurz vor einem sehr hässlichen Aufprall schossen Weinranken aus dem Boden hervor und wickelten sich um Hektors Körper und ließen ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten. Die Luft roch nach Wein und schien ein wenig Lila zu schimmern.

Absolut alle drehten sich mit offenen Mündern zum Weinheini um. "Jaaa, seht mal einer an, ich existiere auch noch!", spottete Dionysos, während er lässig mit einem Strohhalm Diät-Cola schlürfte. Sein Hemd mit Leoparden-Muster strafte seiner Heldentat Lügen. "Wow, ähm...Klasse. Das sollten wir feiern gehen!", sagte Apollo und schlug Dionysos gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. Dionysos wusste immerhin, wie man eine Fette Party schmiss.

Athene war zusammen mit Hermes, Artemis und Poseidon zu diesem Hektor Jungen gestürmt. Sie schienen hitzig über etwas zu diskutieren. Apollo schnappte so etwas auf wie: "Können nicht Sharon, aber ihn manipulieren!" und "Ja, Sharon liegt da immer noch rum, alles in Ordnung."

Was für ein Tag, dachte Apollo, während er seine Coke öffnete und dem Weinheini zuprostete.


	19. Chapter 19 Inecption 20!

19. Inecption 2.0?!

Sharons POV

Sharons Nase juckte. Sie erwachte einem kräftigem Niesen. Verdammte Hausstaub-Allergie. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fuhren Sharons Hände an ihren Kopf. In ihrem Schädel pochte und drehte sich alles. Sharons Wirbelsäule fühlte sich an, als würde sie verbrennen. In ihrem Mund hatte sie einen schalen, metallischen Geschmack. Heftig blinzelnd sah Sharon sich um.

Sie saß auf dem Fußboden, im Flur ihres Hauses. Die Screamo-Musik ihres Bruders dröhnte durch das gesamte Haus. Hastig stand Sharon auf und bereute es dank eines erneuten Schwindelanfalles sofort. Taumelnd und noch ein wenig benommen stieg Sharon die Treppe hoch. Wieso bei Hades fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen?! Mit hämmerndem Herzen stieß Sharon die Tür zu Hektors Zimmer auf.

Und da saß er, der kleine Mistkerl, auf seinem Bett, bei lauter Musik und mit Laptop auf dem Schoß. "WO WARST DU?!", brüllte Sharon ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Verwirrt klappte Hektor seinen Laptop zu. "Hä was geht denn mit dir?! Ich war nur bei nem Kumpel!" Sharon schnaubte ungläubig. "VERARSCH MICH DOCH NICHT!", entgegnete sie.

"ICH HABE DIR SOGAR EINEN ZETTEL IN DIE KÜCHE GELEGT! VIELLEICHT SOLLTEST DU MAL DEINE PARANOIDE WICHTIGTUEREI SEIN LASSEN UND DICH AUS MEINEM ZIMMER VERPISSEN?! DU BIST NICHT MEINE MUTTER.", brüllte Hektor jetzt aufgebracht. Sharon stürmte aus seinem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie sackte gegen den Türrahmen. Das konnte nicht sein. Sollte sie etwa...Nein, dass konnte nicht sein.

Etwas nasses tropfte auf Sharons Hand. Sie weinte. Hektor ging es gut. Alles in Ordnung. Reiß dich zusammen Sharon, ermahnte sie sich selbst, rappelte sich auf und ging runter in de Küche. Dort lag ein kleiner gelber Zettel. "Bin bei Martin. Mach dir keine Sorgen : ) " Tatsächlich.

Sharon versuchte das Geschehen zu rekonstruieren. Sie war erschöpft von der Schule gekommen. War sie etwa auf dem Fußboden eingeschlafen und Hektors Verschwinden war nichts als ein Traum gewesen? Aber Sharon war sich so sicher, dass es real gewesen war, es hatte sich SO real angefühlt. Aber wie hätte sie dann aus dem Wald hier her kommen sollen?! Unmöglich. Hektor war bei einem Freund gewesen.

Draußen war es dunkel. Die Straßenlaternen gaben dreckiges, gelb-oranges Licht von sich. Sharon stand an der Haustür und atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie war doch tatsächlich im Flur auf dem Boden eingeschlafen. Sie sollte echt mal eher schlafen gehen.

Eine kleine Katze lief über die Straße auf Sharon zu, setzte sich vor sie hin und maunzte. "Na, wer bist du denn?", flüsterte Sharon beruhigend und streichelte das Kätzchen, das um ihre Beine strich und heftig schnurrte. Eine Welle der Ruhe durchströmte Sharon. Was immer das heute gewesen war, es war vorbei. Ein schriller Eulenschrei ertönte und das Kätzchen richtete die Ohren auf. Ein weiteres typischen Schuhuen hallte durch die Nacht. Aufgeschreckt sprintete die Katze von Sharon weg über die Straße und verschwand im Gebüsch.

Poseidons POV

Freitage waren unerträglich. Fast so schlimm wie Montage. Noch schlimmer war es Freitags um 6:30 in einer Schule für eine "Lehrerversammlung" antanzen zu müssen. Poseidon ließ seinen Kaffee lustige Gesichter bilden. Wasser war klasse. "WENN POSEIDON DIE GÜTE HÄTTE NICHT NUR PHYSISCH ANWESEND ZU SEIN!", brüllte Eulenfresse ihn an. BOAH EY. "Reg dich ab! Was sagtest du noch gleich?", beschwichtigte Poseidon Athene.

"Ich sagte, dass DEIN BRUDER ab heute hier unterrichten wird und das WIR ALLE ein Auge auf ihn habe müssen. Desweiteren müssen wir uns ein effektiveres Überwachungssystem für Sharon einfallen lassen.", erwiderte Athene. Poseidon musterte seine Erzrivalin kritisch. Konnten Göttinnen müde aussehen? Denn die alte Klugscheißerin schien heute ein wenig unperfekt auszusehen.

Ihr schwarzes Haar wallte ihr in Locken über die Schulter und sie hatte ihren üblichen legeren Klamotten an. Das war es also nicht. Ach ja. Täuschte sich Poseidon oder sahen ihre Augen irgendwie erschöpft aus? War das möglich? Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die letzten 2000 Jahre ohne Schlaf über ein unlösbares Problem gebrütet. Nur das sie gestern noch Mrs. FUCK-WITH-ME-AND-YOU-WILL-FUCKIN-BURN-IN-HELL gewesen war. Ein Grinsen huschte über Poseidons Gesicht, schnell und flüchtig wie ein Schatten.

Apollo warf ein Zuckerstück nach Artemis. Diese unerträglichen Kinder. "Du hast dich also als süßes Kätzchen an die kleine Sharon rangemacht?! DU MIESE BETRÜGERIN! DAS IST NICHT FAIR!", schrie Apollo weinerlich. "JEDER LIEBT KÄTZCHEN!" Die anderen Gottheiten stellten ihre Gespräche ein. Poseidon prostete Hermes mit seiner Kaffeetasse zu.

"WOHER SOLL SIE WISSEN, DASS ICH DAS GEWESEN BIN? HÄ? Und außerdem ist es doch prima, wenn sie anfängt mich zu mögen. Niemand hat verboten unserem Glück ein wenig nach zu helfen.", argumentierte Artemis. Oho, das war interessant. War es ab jetzt also erlaubt, Sharon eine kleine Extra-Behandlung zukommen zu lassen, um die Chancen zu verbessern?

Die anderen Gottheiten sahen gespannt zu Athene. Komischer Weise gingen alle anwesenden Trottel anscheinend davon aus, dass SIE das Kommando hatte, nur weil der Blitztrottel nicht da war. "Ja, oh weises Oberhaupt der unwürdigen Unterhäupter, ist das Aufbauen einer "EMOTIONALEN BINDUNG" zu unserer kleinen süßen Sharon erlaubt?!", fragte Poseidon höhnisch. Volltreffer. Athene sah aus, als hätte ihr jemand eine Spinne ins Müsli gemixt.

Entsetzt musterte Athene die versammelten Gottheiten. Ihre Augen schienen die Luft zu zerschneiden. Sie senkte ihren Blick. Poseidon hätte fast laut aufgelacht. Mrs. Eulenfresse senkte niemals den Blick. "Es widerspricht nicht den Regeln.", gab sie zu. "WAS DEN REGELN NICHT WIDERSPRICHT IST ERLAUBT!", schrie Aphrodite triumphierend. Na toll, Poseidon konnte kaum abwarten, was diese miese Verkupplerin mit Sharon vorhatte.

Hermes sah Poseidon an. "Aber da ist nicht gut, oder? Schon eine Gottheit kann das Leben eines Menschen auf den Kopf stellen. Wir sind 12. Nein warte. 13! Die werden sich wie die Hyänen auf Sharon stürzen!", sagte Hermes mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen. Athene starrte totenbleich auf ihre Uhr, während alle anderen Gottheiten um sie herum aufgeregt und jubelnd Sachen durch die Gegend warfen und ihren "Unterricht vorbereiteten".

"Tja sieht so aus, als würde der wahre Wettkampf jetzt erst beginnen, mein Freund!", antwortete Poseidon gelassen. Dieser verdammte Hades hatte alles durcheinander gebracht. Er erhob sich, klopfte Hermes auf die Schulter und ging zur Tür. "UND ICH WERDE NICHT VERLIEREN!", donnerte Poseidon, während er mit festem Blick die Tür hinter sich zu schmetterte.


	20. Chapter 20 Mick Jagger der Hasenmörder

20. Mick Jagger erschoss den Hasen.

Sharons POV

Sie war ja so tot. SO. WAS. VON. ZERSTÖRT. Sie hatte heute Morgen krampfhaft versucht, ihre Augenringe mit Make-Up zu überdecken, was ihr nur kläglich gelungen ist. Aber HEYYY ES WAR FREITAG! Sharon stürmte in den Klassenraum und schlug Ruez mit ihrem Geografie-Hefter, als der sie fröhlich vollplappern wollte. "Wow, warum so schlecht gelaunt, oh mächtige Bestraferin?!", lästerte Ruez und erntete einen Todesblick, der ganz klar zeigte, von welcher Lehrerin sie ihn gelernt hatte.

Mrs. Cereal betrat fast hüpfend den Raum. Sharon musste gestehen, dass sie die gelbe Sonnenblume in ihrem Weizen-farbenen Haar zutiefst verwirrte. Aber in Mrs. Cereals Blick lag etwas so warmes, dass es Sharon an Sommer, Vogelgezwitscher, warmen Wind, blauen Himmel und überhaupt alles Wundervolle im Sommer erinnerte. An Lebensfreude. VERDAMMT SOGAR AN NIEDLICHE HASEN, DIE ÜBER EINE SAFTIG GRÜNE WIESE BEI STRAHLENDEN SONNENSCHEIN HOPPELTEN.

Und das tat Sharon sehr gut. Sie war übermüdet, gestresst und verwirrt und die lockere, herzliche Atmosphäre im Raum und Mrs. Cereals warme Stimme, die ununterbrochen über Weizen, Roggen und Klimazonen plapperte, wirkte wie ein warmer Beruhigungstee. Die Stunde näherte sich dem Ende und Mrs. Cereal verteilte Bücher, für die Hausaufgaben. Mrs. Sonnenblümchen übergab Sharon das Buch und sah sie...irgendwie komisch an.

Mit verwirrt gerunzelter Stirn verließ Sharon den Klassenraum. Hatte diese Person sie gerade MITLEIDIG angesehen?! Sah sie wirklich SO erbärmlich aus. Kunst mit Mr. Krüppelmann stand jetzt auf dem Plan. Genervt setzte Sharon sich in die zweite Reihe. Dilan schmiss seine Tasche direkt auf den Platz neben sie und begann stammelnd auf Sharon anzureden. "BOAH, FRESSE DILAN, DAS INTERESSIERT NIEMANDEN!", rief Sharon gereizt. "ZUR SEITE MANN!", rief ein Mädchen hinter Dilan.

Kathrine schupste Sharon zur Seite und fläzte sich auf den Platz neben Sharon. Kathrine war Sharons engste Freundin. Naja, ihr bester Kumpel war eigentlich Ruez, aber auch Kathrine kannte sie schon seit dem Kindergarten. "Party am Wochenende? Bei mir? Nathan hat Geburtstag, mit dir wären wir zu sechst.", fragte Kathrine mit ihrer kurzen, knappen und militärischen Art.

Sharon nickte Kathrine zu, Mr. Krüppelmann betrat den Raum und der Spaß begann. Kathrine schaffte es fast, Dilan mit einer Drahtschere das Ohr abzuknipsen, Elenor das Fangirl zündete Ralph den Junkie an und auch sonst war der Kunstraum der sicherste Platz auf der Erde. Sharon war gerade auf dem Weg und versuchte sich einen Schraubenzieher zu holen, als das Unheil seinen Lauf nahm.

Ein Hammer löste sich (WIE AUCH IMMER) aus der Wandhalterung über Sharon und war dabei ihren Schädel zu zertrümmern. Alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, als Mr. Krüppelmann heldenhaft angesprintet kam, sich auf Sharon warf und sie somit aus der Gefahrenzone katapultierte. UND DER KERL WAR SAU SCHWER. Sharon wimmerte auf. Vor ihren Augen tanzten Sterne.

"ALLES IN ORDNUNG MIT DIR?!", brüllte Mr. Krüppelmann in ihr rechtes Ohr. Oh Mann, das war so unnötig. Sharon wollte sterben. Und zwar schnell. Mr. Krüppelmann trug irgendein komisches After-Shave, dass Sharon die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Die gesamte Klasse starrte sie an. Der Kerl war immer noch VIEL zu nah. MIR GEHTS GUT WENN SIE NUR WEGGEHEN!, dachte Sharon. "D-Danke, alles in Ordnung.", stammelte Sharon. HILFE HILFE HILFE, schrie inzwischen ihre Gedankenstimme, als Mr. Krüppelmann ihr aufhalf. Stolz reckte Mr. Krüpelmann die Brust.

"Puh, da hab ich dich ja in letzter Sekunde noch retten können!", protzte Mr. Krüppelmann stolz. ERWARTET DER JETZT EINEN ORDEN ODER WAS?!, dachte Sharon mit Tränen in den Augen. Der Typ wog Tonnen und Sharons Rücken fühlte sich an als ob Mr. Krüppelmann einen Body-Slam mit Ellenbogen voran auf sie gemacht hätte nur um ihr dabei die Wirbelsäule zu brechen.

Das war grausam gewesen. Grausam und unheimlich. Besorgt lief Kathrine hinter Sharon her. "Das war ja mal...verrückt!", versuchte sie Sharon aufzuheitern. "Ich will nach Hause!", wimmerte Sharon nur.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Götter eine verdammt komisches Verständnis von "emotionaler Bindung" hatten.

Der Duft von Essen wehte durchs Schulgebäude und Sharon schlurfte zur Kantine. Dort kaufte sie sich ein Mal Pommes und eilte zu ihrem Stammtisch. Dort warteten schon Ruez, Kathrine, Haley, Nathan und Angelo auf sie. "UND DA KOMMT UNSER ZOMBIE VOM DIENST!", brüllte Nathan und der ganze Tisch brach in Gejohle aus. Ruez warf ihr eine Dose zu, die Sharon unsicher auffing. "Hier, vielleicht muntert dich das ja auf!"

Sharon konnte nicht anders. Sie musste einfach lächeln. "Na, immer noch so mies drauf?!", stichelte Haley breit grinsend. "Ahhh, wie sollte ich schlecht drauf sein, wenn der Mistkerl Ruez mir eine Dose Dr Pepper gekauft hat!", rief Sharon triumphierend.

Während die anderen eifrig über das kommende Wochenende diskutierten, beschloss Sharon beim Essen ihre Geo Hausaufgaben anzufangen. Sie schlug das Buch auf und ein kleiner Zettel fiel heraus. Verwirrt drehte sich Sharon ein wenig von ihren Freunden weg und musterte ihren Fund.

Am linken Rand war ein kleines, gepresstes Gänseblümchen aufgeklebt, die rechte Seite war mit einer feinen, liebevollen Handschrift beschrieben. "Höre nicht auf zu vertrauen!". Erstaunt starrte Sharon auf den Zettel. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? War der Zettel etwa von Mrs. Cereal? Und was wollte sie ihr damit sagen? Das Sharon ihr alles erzählen, ihr vertrauen kann?

Sharon beobachtete jeden einzelnen aus der Runde. Konnte es sein, dass jemand von ihnen Sachen über sie bei den Lehrern ausgeplaudert hatte? Nathan brach in Lachen aus und Rei bewarf ihn mit einem Brötchenkrümel. Nein, ausgeschlossen. Sie vertraute ihren Freunden, außerdem hatten diese einfach keinen Grund.

Sharon faltete den Zettel so vorsichtig und unauffällig wie möglich zusammen und verstaute ihn in ihrer Brieftasche. Plötzlich verstummten sämtliche Schüler im Raum. Verwirrt verrenkte sich Sharon den Hals, um den Eingang der Kantine im Blick zu haben. Mrs. Thunderking betrat den Raum. Ihr Gesicht passte zu einer Beerdigung und ihre Schritte hallten hohl von den Wänden wieder.

Angelo hatte sich an einem Pommes verschluckt und hustete und würgte um sein Leben, was durch die plötzliche Stille noch makabrer klang. "An die 11. Klassen: Durch eine Reihe von glücklichen Ereignissen, ist es unserer Schule wieder möglich, den Lateinunterricht anzubieten. Entsprechende Schüler haben die erste Lateinstunde nach der Mittagspause. Verspätungen werden nicht geduldet!", sprach sie laut und klar, drehte sich auf den Absatz um und stolzierte von dannen.

Sämtlichen Schülern war die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt, was bei Rei ziemlich unschön aussah, da ein halb zerkautes Würstchen nicht unbedingt der schönste Anblick war. "Jetzt ernsthaft!?", fragte Angelo ungläubig. "Kaum zu fassen, ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben!", rief Sharon voller Vorfreude. Sie liebte Geschichte und die ganzen Götter-Mythen.

Sharons Blick wanderte kurz zum Lehrertisch. Die dort anwesenden Super-Pädagogen mit umwerfendem Aussehen machten allesamt ein Gesicht, als hätten sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Mr. Coast bemerkte ihren Blick und zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu. Sofort drehte sich Sharon mit brennendem Gesicht zur Seite. Mrs. Amour brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ruez fing ebenfalls an sich lustig zu machen und Sharon warf ihm ihr Geo-Buch ins Gesicht.

Mit (hoffentlich) würdevollem Gang lief Sharon zum Lateinraum. Sie war so enttäuscht gewesen, als die Schule keinen Lateinlehrer gefunden hatte. Nervös spielte Sharon an einer ihrer hellbraunen Haarsträhnen herum.

Hoffentlich wusste der Typ, wovon er redet. Vielleicht war er ja ganz sympathisch, lustig und modern, oder eher älter und ruhig und gelassen..., dachte Sharon, während sie begann ihre Sachen auszupacken. Der Tag war bisher so grausam gewesen, schlimmer war kaum möglich. Ihr super neuer Lateinlehrer betrat den Raum und zum gefühlten 12345432 Mal an diesem Tag traten Sharon Tränen in die Augen.

WIESO. BEIM OLYMP, HADES ALLEN GÖTTERN DIESER ERDE, SOGAR BEI DIESEM ABGEDREHTEN MAIS-GOTT, WAS HATTE SIE NUR GETAN, DAMIT IHR SO ETWAS WIDERFUHR?! KATZEN KÖNNEN FLIEGEN. MR. COAST IST SCHWUL. MRS. OWL IST DUMM. MRS. AMOUR HÄSSLICH. SO WAHRSCHEINLICH IST ES, DASS ICH SO VIEL PECH HABEN KANN. DAS IST NICHT FAIR. DAS IST NICHT WAHR, dachte Sharon.

WIESO SAH DER VERDAMMTE FREAK AUS WIE NE KRANKE MISCHUNG AUS MICK JAGGER UND KAISER CALIGULA?!


	21. Chapter 21 KOPF EINZIEHEN UND COLA

21. KOPF EINZIEHEN UND DANN COLA MARSCH

Sharons POV

Mick Jagger 2.0 fuhr sich durch das rabenschwarze Haar und gab der Klasse ein Lächeln, dass auch gut zum Beginn des 3. Weltkrieges gepasst hätte. "Ich bin ab heute euer neuer Lateinlehrer.", begann er mit tiefer Stimme zu erklären. Die Klasse hustete ein kollektives "ACH NEE". Er nahm sich ein Stück Kreide und schrieb unendlich langsam und ohrenbetäubend quietschend einen Namen an die Tafel.

Sharons rechtes Augenlied begann unwillkürlich zu zucken. "Mr. Underlord". Ohne Scheiß jetzt. OHNE SCHEIß. WER HEIßT DENN BITTE SEHR SO. MR. KRÜPPELMANN WAR JA SCHON EIN HEFTIGER NAME. Sharon war praktisch kurz davor den Raum zu verlassen. Sie wurde hier gründlich verarscht. Hundertpro lag sie noch seelig in ihrem Bett und träumte.

"Als erstes beschäftigen wir uns mit den Griechischen Gottheiten und der mythologischen Sagenwelt der Griechen und Römer!", verkündete Mr. Underlord dröhnend und brachte Elenor damit in der ersten Reihe zum zusammen zucken. "Jeder von euch nennt mir jetzt einen Gott, eine Göttin oder eine mythische Sagengestalt! Auf gehts!" BEI ALLEN GÖTTERN, DER TYP WAR JA DOCH GAR NICHT SO SCHLECHT.

Mr. Underlord begann vom Titanen- und Gigantenkrieg und dem Aufstieg der Götter zu erzählen. Sehr...graphisch. "Yo und dann schnitt der alte Schmarotzer Kronos seinem Daddy Uranus die besten Teile ab, obwohl der ja eigentlich er Himmel ist...In ein paar Geschichten fällt übrigens sein bestes Stück ins Meer und aus dem...Schaum wurde Aphrodite geboren. Aber auch für die Geburt der Schönheitskönigin gibt es gefühlte 30000 Mythen..." Kollektives Würgen der Klasse.

"Und BÄM, nur weil der arme Hades KURZ MAL NEN SCHLECHTEN TAG HATTE und vielleicht AUS VERSEHEN dazu neigte (siehe Gigantenkrieg) den Olymp zu verraten, wurde er von diesen undankbaren Bengeln ähhh ich meine seinen kleinen Brüdern geradewegs auf den Highway to hell geschickt." Nachdem Mr. Underlord gefühlte Jahre geredet hatte machte er eine kurze Pause. So und jetzt nennt mir mal alle eure Lieblingsgötter und Göttinnen!", forderte er auf.

Sharon rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Etwas an Mr. Underlords Blick hatte sich verändert. Er sah...fast manisch aus. Es erinnerte Sharon an die Bilder gewisser größenwahnsinniger Diktatoren. Alles in Sharon schrie danach den Raum zu verlassen. "Und was ist mit dir Sharon?", fragte Mr. Underlord. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz.

"Nun ja, sagen wir es so: Die griechischen Gottheiten sind nicht nur gut. Sie machen als Götter wesentlich größere Fehler als wir Menschen. Sie haben verwerflichere Schwächen. Hermes zum Beispiel ist der Schutzgott der Diebe. Aphrodite hat durch ihre Einmischungen Kriege begonnen, nur um ihre perfekt tragische Liebesgeschichte zu bekommen. Selbst Athene hat Medusa, als diese in ihrem Tempel vor Poseidon geflüchtet ist, sie angewidert abgewiesen und sie für alle Ewigkeit gestraft. Aber wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste: Vielleicht Athene. Oder Demeter. Vielleicht auch Apollo. Aber mit Vorbehalte."

Mr. Underlord sah sie schweigend an. Plötzlich brüllte er los. "EIN MAL DR PEPPER GRATIS FÜR MRS. MAINSTER NACHHER IN DER KANTINE FÜR EINE ÜBERRAGENDE ANTWORT!" Sharon fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

"Die Götter sind in gewisser Weise menschlicher als Menschen. Jedoch sind sie unsterblich. Sie verändern sich nur langsam, lernen nur langsam. Es ist ein schleichender Prozess. Und auf einmal ist die Veränderung da und die meisten Götter verkraften das nicht so leicht. Sie sind dann für gewisse Zeit unberechenbar!", erklärte Mr. Underlord und starrte Sharon dabei intensiv an. Als wäre es ungemein wichtig, dass gerade sie es versteht.

Ruez POV

Sharon und Ruez balancierten auf der Bordsteinkante entlang in Richtung des Mainster-Hauses. Ruez hatte sich bereit erklärt, Sharon beim Klamotten fürs Wochenende packen zu helfen. Sharon nippte an ihrer Dr Pepper Dose, die ihr Mr. Underlord mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Kantine und vor den erstaunten Blicken der Lehrer und Schüler zugeworfen hatte.

Es hatte den ganzen Tag geregnet, doch jetzt traute sich die Sonne hervor und strahlte golden durch das sich langsam färbende Blätterdach und ließ Sharons Haare in einem rötlich-goldenen Ton anstelle des üblichen Brauns erstrahlen. Sie schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Sie zog dabei immer konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Ruez machte sich ein wenig Sorgen. In letzter Zeit schien Sharon so abwesend. Sie war kaum noch bei Ruez und den anderen, sonder oft allein unterwegs. "Ist wider irgendetwas mit deinen Eltern?", fragte er Sharon besorgt. Sharon sah ihn unterkühlt an. "Was soll schon sein?! Alles wie immer." Wow. Sie hätte Ruez auch gleich einen Stein gegen den Kopf werfen können. Mann war die schlecht drauf, dachte Ruez.

Sharons POV

Nachdem sie Ruez ein paar Stunden später praktisch aus ihrem Hau geworfen hatte, machte sich Sharon erstmal eine mentale Notiz, dass sie sich später bei ihm entschuldigen würde müssen. Sie wusste, dass er es nur gemeint hatte, aber Sharon wollte nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen. Sie hatte ihn schon oft genug vollgejammert.

Sharon nahm ihr Geo-Buch raus und ihr viel der Zettel wieder ein. Sie würden das Buch Mrs. Cereal wieder geben müssen. Sharon nahm einen Zettel und einen Bleistift heraus und begann zu schreiben.

Der nächste Tag begann mehr als stressig. Schon um 8:00 Uhr hetzte Sharon aus dem Haus, schnappte sich ihr Fahrrad und radelte zu Kathrines Haus. Sie hatten irgendwann beschlossen, alle Geburtstage immer bei Kathrine zu feiern, ganz einfach weil sie a) das größte Haus hatte, b) einen Pool und c) eine Heimkinoanlage und d) ihre Eltern am Wochenende arbeiteten.

Sie hämmerte auf den Klingelknopf und Nathan öffnete ihr die Tür. Sharon umarmte ihn heftig und warf ihn damit fast um. "ALLES GUTE ZU GEBURTSTAG VOLLIDIOT", rief sie und verwuschelte Nathan die roten Haare. "I-ich kriege keine Luft Sharon...ich glaube du hast mir eine Rippe gebrochen...", presste er hervor. "Aber trotzdem danke!", rief er und grinste breit.

Drinnen warteten schon Ruez, Angelo, Haley und Kathrine. Kathrine salutierte kurz vor Sharon und Haley, die Modekönigin runzelte angesichts Sharons T-Shirt, Röhrenjeans und Chucks die Stirn. Angelo saß wie immer mit seinem Nintendo in einer Ecke. Dieser Nerd. Er sah beim Videospiele zocke immer aus wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, mit seinen großen blauen Augen und den blonden Locken, die im viel zu lang ins Gesicht fielen.

Frenetisches Klingeln ertönte und Rei riss fast die Tür ein und Nathan um, als er sich nach drinnen drängte. Er hatte eine Cola-Flasche in der Hand. Oh oh. Mit einem pathetischen "MAN WIRD NUR EINMAL 17 NATHAN!", warf er einen Mentos in den Flaschenhals. "ALLE MANN IN DECKUNG UND FEUER ERWIDERN!", befahl Kathrine. Haley kreischte irgendetwas von "DAS KLEID IST VON PRADA", bevor Sharon eigentlich nur noch Cola sah.

Oh Mann. Ihre Freunde. Sharon fing lautstark an zu lachen.


	22. Chapter 22 Elendige Spanner

22. Elendige Spanner

Sharons POV

Haley und Angelo huschten gleich nach dem Cola-Massaker in die Küche um die Pizzen in den Ofen zu schieben. Kathrine brüllte Rei zusammen und warf ihm Haufenweise Küchenrolle an den Kopf. Ruez hatten seinen DS's gezückt und begannen ein hitziges Mario-Kart-Battle, begleitet von heftigen Flüchen und Mordandrohungen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Sharon ihre hyperaktiven Freunde und bewarf den auf den Boden rumkriechenden Rei mit Geschenkpapier-Kugeln. Nathan saß neben ihr auf der schwarzen Leder-Couch und inspizierte gerade ein blutrotes Buch, mit dem Titel: "Trottel verprügeln leicht gemacht" das er von Kathrine bekommen hat.

"UND WER VON EUCH SCHÄTZCHEN IST INZWISCHEN VERGEBEN?!", rief Haley schrill aus der Küche, gefolgt von ein paar Flüchen wie: "Ich-stecke-dir-gleich-den-Löffel-sonst-wohin-wenn -du-nicht-gleich-aufhörst-mit-dem-Messer-rumzufuch teln". Hach ja, der liebe Angelo. Er konnte noch nie etwas mit Mädchen und Messern anfangen.

"Mhh...ich bin forever alone, Rei liebt den Fußboden, Nathan steht auf Kathrine und Kathrine steht auf Militär. Ruez liebt Luigi und Angelo Mr. Sunburn. Und du Haley liebst sowieso alles und jeden!", begann Sharon aufzuzählen.

Kathrine befahl ihr wütend Liegestütze zu machen, Nathan lief ungefähr so rot an, wie sein geschenktes Buch, Rei lag nur noch bewegungslos auf dem Boden, Angelo begann die Vorzüge von männlichen, heißen Lehrern aufzuzählen und Haley nickte Sharons Aussage nur ab. Ruez lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Couch, strampelte mit den Füßen und wimmerte irgendwas von wegen "...Bin nur zweiter...".

Schon bald füllte sich das ganze Haus mit wunderbaren Pizzageruch. Kathrine hatte alle vor ihre Spielekonsolen beordert und auf einmal waren es 3 Jungs und ein Mädchen, die Flüche und Verwünschungen durch die Gegend brüllten. Sharon würde nach diesem Wochenende erstmal eine Weile taub sein.

"Und was ist mir dir Sharon? Angelo steht auf Mr. Sunburn, während Nathan und Rei ganz eindeutig auf Mrs. Amour fliegen, wie der Rest der Welt. Ich persönlich finde ja Mr. Bloody ziemlich cool.", fing Kathrine an zu plaudern, während sie auf ihr Steuerkreuz einhämmerte. "Mhhh, schwer zu sagen...", begann Sharon. Ruez Blick schien wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr rüber zu wandern. "Ich mag ja Mr. Mr. Wingshoe und Mr. Coast. Aber auch Mrs. Cereal ist sehr nett und irgendwie mag ich auch Mrs. Owl..."

Alle sahen jetzt schweigend von ihrem DS auf. Haley schrie aus der Küche: "OH MANN, SHARON HAT ES NICHT KAPIERT." "Sharon hats nicht kapiert.", echoten Rei und Angelo gleichzeitig. "Sharon will alle für sich.", fügte Nathan hinzu. "Sharon ist zu unschuldig, um die Frage zu verstehen...", sagte Ruez kopfschüttelnd. "BOAH EY VERARSCHT MICH DOCH NICHT! DAS SIND IMMERHIN UNSERE LEHRER!", schrie Sharon, während sie rot anlief.

Alle brachen in Gelächter aus. "Naja, kommt es nur mir so vor, oder sind alle unsere neuen Lehrer überirdisch attraktiv, außer natürlich unser alter Kumpel Mr. Krüppelmann?!", fragte Rei. Zustimmend nickten die Freunde. Ihre Lehrer waren echt seltsam drauf, dachte Sharon, während sie durch "Trottel verprügeln leicht gemacht" blätterte. Jeder von ihnen erinnerte Sharon an irgendwas, aber sie konnte einfach nicht erfassen, was es war.

Aphrodites POV

Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich an der Scheibe die Nase platt zu drücken. Was würde sie dafür geben sich einmischen zu dürfen. In diesem Haus saßen sechs Jugendliche, die alle einer LIEBES-BOMBE ähnelten. "Uhhhh wenn ich da nur mal etwas nachhelfen dürfte...", begann sie zu schwärmen und wurde unsanft von Apollo zur Seite geschoben. "UND WAS MACHEN SIE?!", brüllte Artemis von hinten und erntete ein kollektives "FRESSE!", von den anderen Gottheiten, die im Vorgarten im Gebüsch hockten.

Demeter stieß Apollo und Artemis zur Seite und begann eine Art Live-Kommentar zum Geschehen im Inneren des Hauses. "So ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen schlägt mit einem Buch Namens "Trottel verprügeln leicht gemacht" auf so einen komischen Asiaten ein. Oh, jetzt befielt sie ihm Liegestütze zu machen!", sagte sie monoton. "ICH MAG SIE!", riefen Ares und Artemis gleichzeitig und wechselten einen feindseligen Blick. "Jetzt stoßen sie mit Cola und Dr Pepper auf den Geburtstag dieses rothaarigen Nathan-Bengels an. Außer dieser Ruez und der kleine blonde, die zocken."

Athenes POV

Ihr war kalt. Es war extrem langweilig Teenagern bei einer hirnlosen Feier zu beobachten. Außerdem hockte sie auf der bloßen Erde, in einem Busch und fühlte wie ihre reine Anwesenheit tausende von Spinnen anlockte, mal ganz von dem anderen Ungeziefer abgesehen.

Die anderen Götter bekamen sich kaum ein und kommentierten fast jeden Satz, den sie erlauschen konnten. Wie lange saß sie jetzt schon hier? 4 Stunden? 5 Stunden? Am Horizont tauchte die untergehende Sonne den Himmel in ein warmes Orange. Und dann wurden die Pforten zum Tartarus geöffnet.

"DA-SIND-SIE-IN-SCHWIMMKLAMOTTEN-UND-WOLLEN-IN-DEN -POOL-GEHEN-UND-OMG!", fangirlte Aphrodite. Der Göttertrupp polterte in den hinteren Teil des Gartens. Apollo stieß einen Pfiff aus. "Na aber hallo, das sind aber drei hübsche Damen...und unsere Sharon macht auch ganz schön was her! Wie dehnbar war nochmal diese emotionale-Bindung-Sache?!", flüsterte Apollo zu Poseidon. "Mhh das geht schon klar! Aber ich will auch noch ran, kapiert!?", hauchte Poseidon förmlich zurück.

Athenes Hände verkrampften sich und ihr rechtes Auge begann zu zucken. Sie versuchte sich zu kontrollieren und bis sich auf die Lippen. Während Hermes und Dionysos nur sabbernd starrten, gesellte sich Ares zu den beiden Lüstlingen und mischte sich ein. "Aber die schwarzhaarige gehört mir...". Das war zu viel. Athene wechselte einen mörderischen Blick mit Artemis und Demeter und holte sich stillschweigend deren Erlaubnis.

Athene stand direkt hinter den drei Göttern. Sie holte aus und rammte Poseidons und Apollos Gesichter in die Erde und auch Ares küsste dank eines gezielten Trittes den Boden. Sie legte jeweils eine Hand um Die Hälse der beiden Hauptübeltäter Quallenfresse und Haikuheini und arbeite sie langsam würgend in den Erdboden ein. "Wagt-es-sie-anzufassen-und-ich-schwöre-euch-ihr-s eid-danach-für-die-Ewigkeit-impotent", zischte Athene hasserfüllt. Poseidon erwiderte trotzig, so gut das mit einem Mund voll Erde ging: "Unfairsch, Athene will schie nur für schisch allein haben!" und erntete eine Kopfnuss die ihn zum wimmern brachte.

Sharons POV

Kathrine, Haley und Sharon betraten vorsichtig das künstlich beheizte Wasser des Pools. Es war inzwischen ziemlich kalt draußen und das warme Wasser war einfach umwerfend. Während Kathrine ein wenig in dem riesigen Pool umherpaddelte, verzogen sich Haley und Sharon in eine Ecke.

"Ok, du wolltest mit mir reden Haley?!", fragte Sharon vorsichtig. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was als nächstes kam und fürchtete sich schrecklich davor. Aber Ruhe bewahren. Vielleicht lag sie ja auch falsch. "Mh, ich weiß das es mich nicht wirklich angeht, aber ihr seid schließlich beide meine Freunde und ich kann es langsam echt nicht mehr mit ansehen...", begann Haley zögerlich und strich sich nervös eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Spucks aus Haley!", kommandierte Sharon ungeduldig.

"Ok." Haley holte tief Luft. "Sharon, bist du in Ruez verliebt?"


	23. Chapter 23 Lieblingsmenschen

23. Lieblingsmenschen

Artemis POV

Entsetzt stöhnte Aphrodite auf. Athenes Mund hatte sich sperangelweit geöffnet. Sie hatte Poseidon am Arm gefasst, um in an Ort und Stelle zu halten und mit einem laut hörbaren KNACK brach sie seinen Unterarm. Der schien das kaum zu bemerken, er und Apollo muffelten simultan in die Erde:"Noiiiin Scharon, nimm misch und nisch Ruesch!".

Spätestens jetzt waren ALLE männlichen Gottheiten hier fehl am Platz. Sharon glitt langsam am Beckenrand entlang unter Wasser. Noch jemand der mit der Frage nicht klarkam. Plötzlich stieg ein scharfer Geruch in Artemis geübte Nase. Es stank nach Tod. Mit einem PLOP erschien Hades neben ihnen, Dionysos im Schlepptau.

"Sooo Jungs, die Party ist hier zu Ende. Das ist Mädchen-Territorium!", tönte Hades. Dionysos hickste bestätigend. "Und was bist du jetzt?! Der große Beschützer der armen Jungfrauen?!", höhnte Demeter und ließ einen kleinen Busch eingehen. "Wenn du damals bei meiner Tochter schon so bieder gewesen wärst...", begann Demter zu wettern.

Hades schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Wie auch immer! Dionysos gibt ne Party!" Apollo riss sich von Athene los. "Was zur Hölle gibt es denn zu feiern?!", fragte er skeptisch. "Na diesen Geburtstag von diesem Natasha-Bengel!", röhrte Dionysos. "Er heißt Nathan.", korrigierte Artemis. "Nutella, sag ich doch!", erwiderte Dyonisos unbeirrt, klemmte sich Apollo, Ares, Hermes und Poseidon zusammen mit Hades unter die Arme und verschwand. Demeter, Aphrodite, Athene und Artemis saßen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Gebüsch, während sie Sharons Gestammel lauschten.

Athene hatte ihr bestes Pokerface aufgesetzt, aber Artemis konnte erkennen, wie sie in der kühlen Abendluft zitterte. Artemis hatte längst begriffen, dass das hier schon llange viel mehr war, als ein einfacher, lächerlicher Wettstreit. Die Dinge schienen sich zu ändern. Götter schienen sich zu ändern.

Sharons POV

Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle gestorben. Genau diese Frage hatte sie befürchtet. Entsetzt sah sie Haley an und versuchte einen Antwort zu formulieren. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte aus dem Gebüsch hinter ihnen und Sharon nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich klammheimlich ins Wasser tauchen zu lassen. Unter Wasser war es warm und beruhigend ruhig.

Ja Sharon, liebst du Ruez?, fragte eine unausstehliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte es sich die selbe Frage auch schon gefragt. Mehrmals. Und immer hatte sie sich vor einer Antwort gedrückt. Spätestens jetzt, nachdem Haley sie gefragt hatte, konnte Sharon sicher sein, dass Ruez nicht nur rein kumpelhafte Gefühle für sie hegte. Bevor Sharon weiter darüber nachsinnen konnte, wurde ihre Luft knapp. Langsam tauchte sie wieder auf.

"Und?!", fragte Haley mit weit aufgerissenn Augen. "Ich...ich...naja es ist nicht so einfach, wir kennen uns schon seit dem Kindergarten...", begann Sharon stammelnd. "UND?!", drängte Haley jetzt mit unverholener Euphorie. Sharon stand der innere Konflikt ins Gesicht geschrieben. schweigende schwamm sie zum Beckenrand, zog sich hoh, nahm sich in Handtuch und verschwand aus Haleys Sichtfeld.

Besorgt kam Kathrine zu Haley gepaddelt."Wow, was ist denn passiert? Sharon sah ja aus, als wäre Ruez gestorben!", scherzte Kathrine. Komplett ungläubig starrte Haley sie an. "Was denn ?!", fragte Kathrne verwirrt. "Ach...nichts. Schon gut.", wehrte Haley ab.

Aphrodites POV

"HINTERHER!", befahl Aphrodite. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete vor Vorfreude. Demeter stöhnte gequält auf, als Athene durch die Büsche marschierte und eine Pflanze nach der anderen zerstörte. Dieses Sharon Mädchen war zwar rotzfrech aber sie hate immerhin einen Sinn für Dramatik. Sie war sich selbst so uneinig, dass sogar Aphrodite als Göttin der Liebe ihre Gefühle nicht eindeutig bestimmen konnte.

Sharon hatte sich mitten auf eine kleine Wiese hinter dem Haus gesetzt, tief in das große Handtuch eingekuschelt und starrte in den Nachthimmel. "Bahh wie langweilig.", stöhnte Aphrodite, während sie Sharon beobachtete. "Was meinst du...", fragte Artemis verwirrt. "Ahhh wie auch immer...", sagte Aphrodite zu sich selbst. "Die Jungs quatschen gerade über die Mädels, ich gehe lieber da lauschen!", verkündete Aphrodite.

Demeters POV

"Was bitte sehr ist denn in die Schöhnheitskönigin gefahren?!", fragte jetzt auch Demeter. "Die weiß nur ausnahmsweise mehr als wir und will sich aufspielen.", antwortete Athene trocken, ohne ihren Blick von Sharon zu lösen. "Aww, wir sollten sie auheitern!", befand Artemis, verwandelte sich in ein schlankes Kätzchen und sprang aufgeregt maunzend auf Sharon zu.

"ARTEMIS!", zischte ihr Athene wütend hinterher. Dann seufzte sie theatralisch und nahm die Gestalt einen jungen Schleiereule an. Zögerlich, halb hüpfend, halb fliegend näherte sich auch Athene dem Mädchen. Demeter lächelte still vor sich hin. Diese Sharon musste wirklich etwas an sich haben, wenn selbst Athene anfing sie zu mögen.

Sharons POV

Sie musste es Ruez sagen. Ihre Stimmung war so ruckartig in den Keller gestürzt, dass ihr tierisch schlecht gewoden war. Sie sah hoch zu den Sternen und ein Hauch von Melancholie wusch über sie hinweg. Sie fühlte sich immer so klein und unbedeutend, wenn sie in den Himmel sah. Letztenendes waren sie alle nur kleine, ersetzbare Rädchen im großen Getriebe. Sie wurde durch ein aufgeregtes Maunzen aus ihren schweren Gedanken gerissen.

Eine schlanke, schwarze, junge Katze kam auf sie zugesprungen. Sharons Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. "Na, bis du nicht das Kätzchen von damals?"fragte Sharon leise, während die Katze schnurrend ihr Köpfchen an ihrem Knie rieb. Genau wie in der Nacht nach dem Sportfest durchströmte Sharon ein Gefühl von Wärme und Zuversicht.

Gut zwei Meter von ihr entfernt landete eine kleine Schleiereule halb flatternd, halb hüpfend. Sie sah das Kätzchen an und schuhute einmal. Die Katze wirblte herum und fauchte die Eule an. Wenn Sharon es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass die beiden sich stritten. Die Eule senkte den Kopf und das Kätzchen fuhr mit iher Kuscheltour fort und auch die Eule hüpfte langsam näher. "Warum muss das Leben immer so kompliziert sein, mh?!", flüsterte Sharon, während sie der Eule sanft über das Gefieder strich.

Sharon warf sich ein paar Sachen über und schlich ins Haus, wo die Jungs inzwischen eine wahre Play Station Schlacht veranstalteten. "BOAH EYYY, KEIN WUNDER DAS ICH IMMER VERLIERE, IHR DIOTEN HABT MEINEN KONTROLER NICHT RICHTIG REINGESTECKT! NA WARTET!", Sharon hörte eine wilde Mischung aus Chips und leeren Flaschen durch die Luft segeln. Angelo schrie auf und die Jungs lachten.

Sie betrat den Raum und alle Gespräche verstummte. Spätestens als Rei entsetzt seinen Energy Drink fallen ließ, wusste Sharon, das sie garantiert an diesem Abend schon Gesprächsthema gewesen war. Nathan fing an zu sprechen. "Hey, Sharon, willst du mitzocken?!", fragte er sie verlegen. Sharon lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. "Ruez könnte ich ich kurz mit dir sprechen?! Allein?!", fragte sie betont höflich. Rei undRuez wechselten einen schnellen Blick. "Klar doch!", antwortete Ruez locker und folgte Sharon auf das Dach des Hauses.

"Haley hat mich gefragt, ob ich in dich verliebt bin.", sagte Sharon locker. Ruez lachte nervös auf. "Haha, verrückt." "Ja, verrückt", erwiderte Sharon trocken und sah Ruez durchdringend an. Ruez knickte unter ihrem Blick sofort ein. "Hör zu Sharon, ich...", begann er aber Sharon unterbrach ihn. "Tu das nicht Ruez.", sagte sie und sah ihn flehentlich an.

Verwirrt sah Ruez ihr in die Augen. "Was, Sharon?!", fragte er. "Lügen. Lüg mich nicht an. Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? 10 Jahre? 11 Jahre? Ich würde es einfach nicht aushalten dich zu verlieren Ruez.", begann Sharon. Tausend Emotionen huschten über Ruez Gesicht. Angst. Hoffnung. Sharon hätte sich am liebsten in die Teife gestürzt. Die Worte flossen jetzt nicht mehr wohl kalkuliert, sondern hastig und verzweifelt aus ihr heraus.

"Ich liebe dich Ruez. Aber...ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder. Wie meinen besten Freund. Wie mein Beschützer. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, wenn du nicht da bist, Ruez. Mach das nicht kaputt. Wenn du die Grenze überschreitest, werde ich dir nicht folgen, Ruez.", stieß Sharon hervor. Ruez hob zu sprechen an. Sharon wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Er würde mit klischeehaften Worten versuchen Sharon umzustimmen. Mit den drei magischen Worten.

"Nein. Nein Ruez. Ich tue es nicht. Bitte." Sharon schluchzte auf. Tränen ließen ihr Blickfeld verschwimmen. Sie wusste, dass sie nie wieder normal, frei und unbeschwehrt miteinander sprechen können würden, wenn er es wagte ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Er würde damit eine Mauer zwischen ihnen ziehen, die Sharon nicht überwinden konnte und wollte.

Entsetzt und bestürzt sah Ruez sie an. Er schien zu zögern, mit sich zu ringen. Er würgte ein "Es tut mir leid." hervor. Er starrte Sharon noch ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er leise vor sich her lachte. "Oh Mann, ich bin so dämlich. So dämlich." Er schlug sich gegen den Kopf. "Bei allen Göttern, wie kann man nur so dumm sein." Er lächelte in sich hinein. Aber in seinen Augen stand Schmerz. Sharon hatte etwas in ihm kaputt gemacht. Und sie hasst sich dafür. "Du bist meine beste Freundin Sharon. Es tut mir leid. Hey, du bist mein Lieblingsmensch!", versuchte Ruez die Stimmung aufzulockern und versagte dabei auf ganzer Linie.

Sharon fühlte sich, als wäre sie mit kochenden Wasser überschüttet worden. Sie stürmte zur Treppe. Nicht weinen, nicht weinen Sharon!, brüllte ihre Gedankenstimme sie an. An der Treppe drehte sich Sharon um und sagte zu Ruez gewandt: "Du bist auch mein Lieblingsmensch, Ruez!", während sie ein verzerrtes Lächeln hervorquälte und die Treppe herunterrannte.

Sie stürmte in eines der Gästezimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich aufs Bett. Schuld, Wut und Schmerz wallten über sie hinweg. Sie konnte nur daliegen. Bewegungslos, weinend, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich das scwarze Loch in ihrer Brust wieder füllte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es Ruez gerade ging. Dankbar begrüßte Sharon den Schlaf der Erschöpfung, der ihr langsam das Bewusstsein nahm.


	24. Chapter 24 Sonne, ÜBERALL NUR SONNE

24. Sonne, ÜBERALL NUR SONNE

Artemis POV

Entsetzt stöhnte Aphrodite auf. Athenes Mund hatte sich sperangelweit geöffnet. Sie hatte Poseidon am Arm gefasst, um in an Ort und Stelle zu halten und mit einem laut hörbaren KNACK brach sie seinen Unterarm. Der schien das kaum zu bemerken, er und Apollo muffelten simultan in die Erde:"Noiiiin Scharon, nimm misch und nisch Ruesch!".

Spätestens jetzt waren ALLE männlichen Gottheiten hier fehl am Platz. Sharon glitt langsam am Beckenrand entlang unter Wasser. Noch jemand der mit der Frage nicht klarkam. Plötzlich stieg ein scharfer Geruch in Artemis geübte Nase. Es stank nach Tod. Mit einem PLOP erschien Hades neben ihnen, Dionysos im Schlepptau.

"Sooo Jungs, die Party ist hier zu Ende. Das ist Mädchen-Territorium!", tönte Hades. Dionysos hickste bestätigend. "Und was bist du jetzt?! Der große Beschützer der armen Jungfrauen?!", höhnte Demeter und ließ einen kleinen Busch eingehen. "Wenn du damals bei meiner Tochter schon so bieder gewesen wärst...", begann Demter zu wettern.

Hades schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Wie auch immer! Dionysos gibt ne Party!" Apollo riss sich von Athene los. "Was zur Hölle gibt es denn zu feiern?!", fragte er skeptisch. "Na diesen Geburtstag von diesem Natasha-Bengel!", röhrte Dionysos. "Er heißt Nathan.", korrigierte Artemis. "Nutella, sag ich doch!", erwiderte Dyonisos unbeirrt, klemmte sich Apollo, Ares, Hermes und Poseidon zusammen mit Hades unter die Arme und verschwand. Demeter, Aphrodite, Athene und Artemis saßen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Gebüsch, während sie Sharons Gestammel lauschten.

Athene hatte ihr bestes Pokerface aufgesetzt, aber Artemis konnte erkennen, wie sie in der kühlen Abendluft zitterte. Artemis hatte längst begriffen, dass das hier schon llange viel mehr war, als ein einfacher, lächerlicher Wettstreit. Die Dinge schienen sich zu ändern. Götter schienen sich zu ändern.

Sharons POV

Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle gestorben. Genau diese Frage hatte sie befürchtet. Entsetzt sah sie Haley an und versuchte einen Antwort zu formulieren. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte aus dem Gebüsch hinter ihnen und Sharon nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich klammheimlich ins Wasser tauchen zu lassen. Unter Wasser war es warm und beruhigend ruhig.

Ja Sharon, liebst du Ruez?, fragte eine unausstehliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte es sich die selbe Frage auch schon gefragt. Mehrmals. Und immer hatte sie sich vor einer Antwort gedrückt. Spätestens jetzt, nachdem Haley sie gefragt hatte, konnte Sharon sicher sein, dass Ruez nicht nur rein kumpelhafte Gefühle für sie hegte. Bevor Sharon weiter darüber nachsinnen konnte, wurde ihre Luft knapp. Langsam tauchte sie wieder auf.

"Und?!", fragte Haley mit weit aufgerissenn Augen. "Ich...ich...naja es ist nicht so einfach, wir kennen uns schon seit dem Kindergarten...", begann Sharon stammelnd. "UND?!", drängte Haley jetzt mit unverholener Euphorie. Sharon stand der innere Konflikt ins Gesicht geschrieben. schweigende schwamm sie zum Beckenrand, zog sich hoh, nahm sich in Handtuch und verschwand aus Haleys Sichtfeld.

Besorgt kam Kathrine zu Haley gepaddelt."Wow, was ist denn passiert? Sharon sah ja aus, als wäre Ruez gestorben!", scherzte Kathrine. Komplett ungläubig starrte Haley sie an. "Was denn ?!", fragte Kathrne verwirrt. "Ach...nichts. Schon gut.", wehrte Haley ab.

Aphrodites POV

"HINTERHER!", befahl Aphrodite. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete vor Vorfreude. Demeter stöhnte gequält auf, als Athene durch die Büsche marschierte und eine Pflanze nach der anderen zerstörte. Dieses Sharon Mädchen war zwar rotzfrech aber sie hate immerhin einen Sinn für Dramatik. Sie war sich selbst so uneinig, dass sogar Aphrodite als Göttin der Liebe ihre Gefühle nicht eindeutig bestimmen konnte.

Sharon hatte sich mitten auf eine kleine Wiese hinter dem Haus gesetzt, tief in das große Handtuch eingekuschelt und starrte in den Nachthimmel. "Bahh wie langweilig.", stöhnte Aphrodite, während sie Sharon beobachtete. "Was meinst du...", fragte Artemis verwirrt. "Ahhh wie auch immer...", sagte Aphrodite zu sich selbst. "Die Jungs quatschen gerade über die Mädels, ich gehe lieber da lauschen!", verkündete Aphrodite.

Demeters POV

"Was bitte sehr ist denn in die Schöhnheitskönigin gefahren?!", fragte jetzt auch Demeter. "Die weiß nur ausnahmsweise mehr als wir und will sich aufspielen.", antwortete Athene trocken, ohne ihren Blick von Sharon zu lösen. "Aww, wir sollten sie auheitern!", befand Artemis, verwandelte sich in ein schlankes Kätzchen und sprang aufgeregt maunzend auf Sharon zu.

"ARTEMIS!", zischte ihr Athene wütend hinterher. Dann seufzte sie theatralisch und nahm die Gestalt einen jungen Schleiereule an. Zögerlich, halb hüpfend, halb fliegend näherte sich auch Athene dem Mädchen. Demeter lächelte still vor sich hin. Diese Sharon musste wirklich etwas an sich haben, wenn selbst Athene anfing sie zu mögen.

Sharons POV

Sie musste es Ruez sagen. Ihre Stimmung war so ruckartig in den Keller gestürzt, dass ihr tierisch schlecht gewoden war. Sie sah hoch zu den Sternen und ein Hauch von Melancholie wusch über sie hinweg. Sie fühlte sich immer so klein und unbedeutend, wenn sie in den Himmel sah. Letztenendes waren sie alle nur kleine, ersetzbare Rädchen im großen Getriebe. Sie wurde durch ein aufgeregtes Maunzen aus ihren schweren Gedanken gerissen.

Eine schlanke, schwarze, junge Katze kam auf sie zugesprungen. Sharons Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. "Na, bis du nicht das Kätzchen von damals?"fragte Sharon leise, während die Katze schnurrend ihr Köpfchen an ihrem Knie rieb. Genau wie in der Nacht nach dem Sportfest durchströmte Sharon ein Gefühl von Wärme und Zuversicht.

Gut zwei Meter von ihr entfernt landete eine kleine Schleiereule halb flatternd, halb hüpfend. Sie sah das Kätzchen an und schuhute einmal. Die Katze wirblte herum und fauchte die Eule an. Wenn Sharon es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass die beiden sich stritten. Die Eule senkte den Kopf und das Kätzchen fuhr mit iher Kuscheltour fort und auch die Eule hüpfte langsam näher. "Warum muss das Leben immer so kompliziert sein, mh?!", flüsterte Sharon, während sie der Eule sanft über das Gefieder strich.

Sharon warf sich ein paar Sachen über und schlich ins Haus, wo die Jungs inzwischen eine wahre Play Station Schlacht veranstalteten. "BOAH EYYY, KEIN WUNDER DAS ICH IMMER VERLIERE, IHR DIOTEN HABT MEINEN KONTROLER NICHT RICHTIG REINGESTECKT! NA WARTET!", Sharon hörte eine wilde Mischung aus Chips und leeren Flaschen durch die Luft segeln. Angelo schrie auf und die Jungs lachten.

Sie betrat den Raum und alle Gespräche verstummte. Spätestens als Rei entsetzt seinen Energy Drink fallen ließ, wusste Sharon, das sie garantiert an diesem Abend schon Gesprächsthema gewesen war. Nathan fing an zu sprechen. "Hey, Sharon, willst du mitzocken?!", fragte er sie verlegen. Sharon lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. "Ruez könnte ich ich kurz mit dir sprechen?! Allein?!", fragte sie betont höflich. Rei undRuez wechselten einen schnellen Blick. "Klar doch!", antwortete Ruez locker und folgte Sharon auf das Dach des Hauses.

"Haley hat mich gefragt, ob ich in dich verliebt bin.", sagte Sharon locker. Ruez lachte nervös auf. "Haha, verrückt." "Ja, verrückt", erwiderte Sharon trocken und sah Ruez durchdringend an. Ruez knickte unter ihrem Blick sofort ein. "Hör zu Sharon, ich...", begann er aber Sharon unterbrach ihn. "Tu das nicht Ruez.", sagte sie und sah ihn flehentlich an.

Verwirrt sah Ruez ihr in die Augen. "Was, Sharon?!", fragte er. "Lügen. Lüg mich nicht an. Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? 10 Jahre? 11 Jahre? Ich würde es einfach nicht aushalten dich zu verlieren Ruez.", begann Sharon. Tausend Emotionen huschten über Ruez Gesicht. Angst. Hoffnung. Sharon hätte sich am liebsten in die Teife gestürzt. Die Worte flossen jetzt nicht mehr wohl kalkuliert, sondern hastig und verzweifelt aus ihr heraus.

"Ich liebe dich Ruez. Aber...ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder. Wie meinen besten Freund. Wie mein Beschützer. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, wenn du nicht da bist, Ruez. Mach das nicht kaputt. Wenn du die Grenze überschreitest, werde ich dir nicht folgen, Ruez.", stieß Sharon hervor. Ruez hob zu sprechen an. Sharon wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Er würde mit klischeehaften Worten versuchen Sharon umzustimmen. Mit den drei magischen Worten.

"Nein. Nein Ruez. Ich tue es nicht. Bitte." Sharon schluchzte auf. Tränen ließen ihr Blickfeld verschwimmen. Sie wusste, dass sie nie wieder normal, frei und unbeschwehrt miteinander sprechen können würden, wenn er es wagte ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Er würde damit eine Mauer zwischen ihnen ziehen, die Sharon nicht überwinden konnte und wollte.

Entsetzt und bestürzt sah Ruez sie an. Er schien zu zögern, mit sich zu ringen. Er würgte ein "Es tut mir leid." hervor. Er starrte Sharon noch ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er leise vor sich her lachte. "Oh Mann, ich bin so dämlich. So dämlich." Er schlug sich gegen den Kopf. "Bei allen Göttern, wie kann man nur so dumm sein." Er lächelte in sich hinein. Aber in seinen Augen stand Schmerz. Sharon hatte etwas in ihm kaputt gemacht. Und sie hasst sich dafür. "Du bist meine beste Freundin Sharon. Es tut mir leid. Hey, du bist mein Lieblingsmensch!", versuchte Ruez die Stimmung aufzulockern und versagte dabei auf ganzer Linie.

Sharon fühlte sich, als wäre sie mit kochenden Wasser überschüttet worden. Sie stürmte zur Treppe. Nicht weinen, nicht weinen Sharon!, brüllte ihre Gedankenstimme sie an. An der Treppe drehte sich Sharon um und sagte zu Ruez gewandt: "Du bist auch mein Lieblingsmensch, Ruez!", während sie ein verzerrtes Lächeln hervorquälte und die Treppe herunterrannte.

Sie stürmte in eines der Gästezimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich aufs Bett. Schuld, Wut und Schmerz wallten über sie hinweg. Sie konnte nur daliegen. Bewegungslos, weinend, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich das scwarze Loch in ihrer Brust wieder füllte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es Ruez gerade ging. Dankbar begrüßte Sharon den Schlaf der Erschöpfung, der ihr langsam das Bewusstsein nahm.


	25. Chapter 25 WO BITTE SEHR STARRST DU HIN

25. WO BITTE SEHR STARRST DU HIN

Sharons POV

Sharons Chucks rutschten prompt auf einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit aus, als sie in den Chemieraum stürmte. In letzter Sekunde umklammerte sie Nathan, der zufällig gerade hinter ihr den Raum betrat. "WAS ZUR HÖLLE!?", fluchte Sharon immer noch dank Mr. Sunburn aufgebracht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn kam Mrs. Owl auf sie zu, in einem perfekt sitzenden Chemie-Kittel gekleidet.

"Ralph war aufgrund seines leichten, durch Rauschmittel bedingten, umnebelten Geisteszustandes es für angebrachter befunden, das destillierte Wasser auf den Boden zu verteilen, anstatt es auf seinen Tisch zu stellen. Er ist gerade dabei, Ordnung zu schaffen.", refferierte Mrs. Owl und warf ein paar vernichtende Blicke in Richtung Ralph, der mit einem verträumten Blick und einem Schwamm in der Hand auf den Boden starrte.

"Als erstes bekommt ihr eure Tests wieder. Bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen ist er ganz annehmbar ausgefallen.", begann Mrs. Owl. Ein hörbares Seufzen der Erleichterung ging durch die Klasse. Gelassen lehnte ich Sharon in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie hatte wie verrückt für diesen Test gelernt und zur Abwechslung hatte sie alle Fragen im Test mit Leichtigkeit beantworten können. Da sollte doch eine gute Note für sie drin sein.

Laut vernehmbar knallte Mrs. Owl Sharons Test auf den Tisch. "Ich bin enttäuscht.", sagte sie schlicht zu Sharon. Sharons dunkelgrüne Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. 3 Punkte. Eine 5+. ERNSTHAFT. DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!, dachte Sharon, während sie langsam ihren Test durchging und ab und zu auf den 2+ Test von Nathan neben ihr starrte. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Irritiert versuchte Sharon Blickkontakt mit Mrs. Owl aufzunehmen. Ganz kurz nur sah sie direkt in Mrs. Owls graue Augen, bevor diese den Kopf abwandt und mit Lorenz zu sprechen begann, der nicht kapierte warum er nur 10 von 11 Punkten in der 2. Aufgabe bekommen hatte.

Die Stunde endete damit, dass Mrs. Owl einen erneuten Test für die nächste Woche am Dienstag ankündigte. Sharon nahm sich vor, dieses Mal nicht zu versagen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier absolut nicht.

Dilans POV

Nervös fummelte Dilan am Saum seiner College-Jacke herum, während Mrs. Amour wie eine Raubkatze vor ihm auf und ab schritt. Das klacken ihrer High-Heels hallte als einziges Geräusch laut vernehmbar durch ihr Büro. Dilan saß auf einem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch, während er beobachtete, wie ihr glänzendes rotes Haar sich wie ein blutroter Wasserfall auf ihre Schultern ergoss und bei jedem Schritt auf und ab wippte.

"Also.", begann Mrs. Amour und Dilan zuckte überrascht zusammen. "Ich habe erfahren, dass Ruez Sharon fragen möchte, ob sie zusammen mit ihm zu diesem Halloween-Ball geht.", sagte sie und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie Dilan ansah und bemerkte, wo er die ganze Zeit hingestarrt hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf löste Dilan seinen Blick von seiner Französischlehrerin. "Ich will, dass du sie zuerst fragst. An einem öffentlichen Ort, während Ruez dabei ist.", befahl Mrs. Amour.

"Wie bitte, WAS?! Wissen sie wie anstrengend es ist, nur mit ihr zu reden? Ich kann das auf keinen Fall. Nie und nimmer.", stotterte Dilan panisch. Enttäuscht sah Mrs. Amour ihn an. "Scheint, als ob nur neue Klamotten nicht ausreichen würden, um aus dir einen echten Mann zu machen.", seufzte sie. Ihr sonst immer warmer und verführerischer Blick wurde zwingend. "Du WIRST sie fragen. Du kannst mit mir üben!", befahl Mrs. Amour. "Sharon ist für dich eine wesentlich bessere Partie als diese kleinen blondierten Schlampen, mit denen du andauernd rummachst.", höhnte sie.

"Und wenn ich...immer noch nicht will?!", versuchte Dilan mit einem letzten Rest Mut zu widersprechen. Sie kicherte Belustigt. "Ohne mich wärst du immer noch der größte Loser dieser Schule, mein junger Freund. Vertrau mir einfach.", antwortete Mrs. Amour. Sie setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch, schlug ihre langen, eleganten Beine übereinander und bedeutete Dilan mit einer Handbewegung den Raum zu verlassen.

Sharons POV

Seit 4 Tagen schleppte sich Sharon von Unterricht zu Unterricht und büffelte Nachmittags wie besessen für den Chemie-Test. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum mit ihren Freunden getroffen und Ruez schien ihr andauernd hinterher zu schleiche, als wollte er ihr etwas sagen, ohne sich zu trauen. Es war Freitag, das Wochenende war endlich in Reichweite. Gleich nach dem Klingeln lief Sharon auf dem Flur zu ihrem Schließfach, wo sie sich noch von Kathrine und Haley verabschieden wollte. Sie drängelte sich durch eine wahre Schüler-Invasion und hatte Mühe keinen 7. Klässler über den Haufen zu rennen.

An ihrem Schließfach stand Kathrine mit Grabesmiene. Verwirrt kam Sharon näher, als sie auch schon den Grund für ihre Verstimmtheit fand: Dilan stand lässig an den Schließfächern gelehnt neben ihr. In der Nähe standen Rei, Nathan, Angelo und Ruez und warfen immer mal wieder einen vernichtenden Blick zu Dilan herüber. Als Dilan sie erblickte, brachte er ein strahlendes Lächeln hervor und strich sich eine tief dunkelbraune Strähne seiner neuerdings modisch gekürzten Haare aus der Stirn.

Was jetzt geschah erschien Sharon wie ein Traum, bei dem sie sich selbst als unbeteiligte Person von außen beobachtete. Dilan trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und kniete sich vor sie hin. Er entschuldigte sich mit lauter Stimme bei ihr, für alle Gemeinheiten, die er ihr gegenüber von sich gegeben hatte. Er lächelte sie sogar charmant dabei an, ganz der Gentleman. Und dann kam es.

"Möchtest du mich zum Halloween-Ball begleiten?", fragte er. Der ganze Flur schien still zu stehen. Hunderte Schüler hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht und brachen jetzt bei seinen Worten in lauten Anfeuerungsrufen auf. Am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes bemerkte Sharon, dass Ruez rot angelaufen war und von Nathan und Rei zurückgehalten wurde, während Angelo eindringlich auf ihn einredete. Sein Blick war mörderisch. "Ich...ich...", stammelte Sharon. Ihr Hirn schien wie benebelt. Dilan schien ihr Zögern zu bemerken, küsste ihr auf die Hand und flüsterte "Überlege es dir!", in ihr Ohr, während er in der johlenden Masse verschwand.

Ruez brüllte irgendetwas durch die Gegend, während Rei ihn Richtung Jungstoilette bugsierte und Kathrine hatte sich vor Entsetzen gegen die Schließfächer sinken lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Irrationaler Weise begann Sharon zu lachen, während sie auf den Schulausgang zustürmte. Sie hatte die letzten paar Jahre an dieser Schule komplett heil überstanden, dann tauchten aus dem Nichts diese neuen Lehrer auf und die halbe Welt spielt verrückt. Dieses Schuljahr würde in die Geschichte eingehen, dachte Sharon. Als das Schuljahr, in dem die Welt beschlossen hatte, Sharon Mainster so sehr zu vernichten, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben noch etwas davon hatte.


	26. Chapter 26 Kalk-Teint

26. Kalk-Teint

Hades POV

Das Lehrerzimmer war besser, als jede Comedy-Show der Sterblichen. Hermes stahl gerade eine Hantel von Ares, der wutentbrannt versuchte den Gott der Diebe mit seinem Messer zu treffen. Aphrodite und Artemis starrten sich Stirn an Stirn vernichtend an und knurrten sich Beleidigungen zu, die stark in Richtung Liebe-ist-scheiße-du-gehst-mit-jedem-ins-Bett-Schl ampe und nur-weil-ich-nicht-so-unattraktiv-und-prüde-bin-bi n-wie-du-du-scheiß-Jungfräulichkeits-Tussi gingen. Hera saß in einem Sessel und las "100-Haushaltstipps", während Demeter versuchte sich bei ihr über Dionysos zu beschweren, der gerade an einem Tisch eine groß angelegte Weinverkostung genoss.

Aber das war ja noch alles erträglich. Schlimmer waren Poseidon und Apollo, die sich gegenüber saßen und das neue Pokemon-Spiel zockten und dabei lautstark durch die Gegend brüllten, wie geil ihr (unsterbliches) Leben ist. Aber das waren alles Peanuts. Sie waren nur die Spitze des Eisberges.

Das wirklich verstörende war Athene, die hinter einem Stapel Bücher vergraben, Tests zu korrigieren schien und dabei so abgrundtief kalte und boshafte Wellen des Hasses gegenüber allen anderen Göttern aus sandte, dass es Hades kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Wirklich, die Frau hat echt mal einen Gratis-Kaffee bei Starbucks verdient, dachte Hades, während er versuchte zu erspähen, was für ein ätzender Test Athene dazu brachte, mit ihrer schlechten Laune ein paar Gebirge zu schmelzen.

Ruez POV

Ok, Ruez. Du wirst es unglaublich bereuen. Du bist so ein Arsch. Aber...Was solls, dachte Ruez, während er den überfüllten Schulflur entlang stolperte. In seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen gefalteten Zettel. Es hatte nur ungefähr 2345678 Versuche gebraucht, bis er gestern Abend endlich den richtigen Text entworfen hatte. Nathan steuerte von der Seite gefährlich auf ihn zu, aber Ruez packte ihn einfach am Hemdkragen und zog ihn aus dem Weg, bevor dieser verdutzt auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. "Jetzt nicht.", erklärte Ruez kalt und entschlossen.

Da waren sie. Die Schließfächer. 109, 110, aahh, da war es ja: Schließfach Nummer 111. Ruez holte tief Luft und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Zettel.

Sharons POV

Entschlossen steuerte Sharon auf die Chemieräume zu. Die letzten Meter überwand sie fast hüpfend. Der Test war so brutal einfach gewesen, sie MUSSTE einfach eine gute Zensur haben. Sie wollte, dass Mrs. Owl beeindruckt von ihr war. Komischer Weise löste ihre Chemielehrerin bei ihr den Drang aus, sich zu beweisen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihr in die grauen Augen sah, nahm sich Sharon fast trotzig vor, noch besser zu werden.

Die Klasse flüsterte unruhig vor sich hin, während Mrs. Owl ein Test nach dem anderen auf die Tische klatschte. Nervös schob sich die Chemielehrerin eine ihrer schwarzen Strähnen hinters Ohr. Nervös?! Seit wann ist die denn nervös?!, fragte sich Sharon höhnisch. Schlussendlich erreichte sie nach gefühlten Jahren auch Sharons Tisch. Langsam überreichte Mrs. Owl Nathan seinen Test und dieser erbleichte prompt, als sein Blick auf seine Blätter fiel. Sharon atmete noch einmal tief ein und wurde von dem warmen Geruch von Mrs. Owls Perfum überrascht.

Noch leicht benebelt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Test vor ihr lag und Mrs. Owl schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch war. Aufgeregt blätterte Sharon zur letzten Seite und erstarrte.

Nein.

NEIN.

NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN. NEIN.

2 Punkte. Eine glatte 5. Schlechter als beim letzten Mal. Sharons Puls raste. Sie wühlte durch durch Test-Blätter. "Ungenau" "Unzureichende Begründung" "im vorliegendem Kontext nicht korrekt" "?", hieß es überall am Blattrand. Ganze Textpassagen wurden mit Rot gestrichen. DAS SIND KEINE BEGRÜNDUNGEN FÜR EINE FÜNF. SIE KANN NIE UND NIMMER RECHTFERTIGEN, DASS SIE MIR NUR NUR 3 PUNKTE GIBT, dachte Sharon, während sie an die Decke starrte und wütend versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Wenn sie es nicht bald schaffte eine gute Zensur zu bekommen, würde sie in Chemie durchfallen. Sollte sie dann in Sport nicht über eine 4- kommt und das würde sie nie und nimmer schaffen, war sie sogar versetzungsgefährdet. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Während alle vorsichtig Phosphorsäure zu dem Wasser in ihren Reagenzgläsern tropften, näherte sich Mrs. Owl Sharons Tisch. "Sharon? Ich würde gerne nach der Stunde mit dir sprechen." Ahahahah. Sie war geliefert.

Hermes POV

ENDLICH war mal Ruhe im Lehrerzimmer. Lediglich Hades saß in einem großen, schwarzen Ledersessel, mit einem iPhone in der Hand und starrte konzentriert aufs Display. Plötzlich begann der Herr der Unterwelt zu lachen. Laut und schrill, als würde man zwei Knochen aneinander reiben. Hermes jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Was bitte sehr ist so witzig?!", fragte er Hades gespielt genervt.

"Nichts. Ich habe nur heimlich ein paar Fotos von einem Chemie-Test gemacht. "Hä, was bei Poseidons Fischgeruch ist so spannend an einem Chemie-Test?", fragte Hermes, während er irritiert eine geschwungene Augenbraue hob. Hades sah in mit seinen eiskalten, Obsidian-farbenen Augen an. "Nichts. Er ist nur absolut makellos."

Und dann brach plötzlich die Hölle los. Demeter stürmte in den Raum und schrie auf Hades ein. "DU BIST MEIN SCHWIEGERSOHN, DU HAST DIE PFLICHT MIT MIR ZU DIESER HALLOWEEN-PARTY ZU GEHEN, ICH WEIGERE MICH WIEDER MIT DIONYSOS ANZUBANDELN!", schrie sie und bewarf Hades mit einem Stuhl. Hades war von Natur aus totenbleich, aber Hermes hätte schwören können, dass er jetzt einer gekalkten Wand glich.

"ICH WILL ABER NICHT MIT EINER MÜSLI-BESESSENEN SONNENBLUMEN-SCHRECKSCHRAUBE DA AUFTAUCHEN, ICH WOLLTE DOCH NOCH SHARON...", begann Hades sich jämmerlich zu verteidigen, bevor Demeter in am Ohr packte und den nun jämmerlich winselnden Gott hinter sich her zu schleifen. "WIR MACHEN JETZT ERSTMAL EINEN AUSFLUG ZU ZEUS, ICH DENKE ER WIRD BEGEISTERT SEIN!", donnerte Demeter, während sie melodramatisch Ihre blonden Haare herumwirbelte und die Tür des Lehrerzimmers hinter sich zuknallte.

Sharons POV

Der Raum leerte sich allmählich und Sharon hatte sich in einer sicheren Entfernung von Mrs. Owl postiert. Nathan verließ als letztes den Raum und schenkte Sharon noch einen letzten Alter-mit-dir-will-ich-nicht-tauschen-Blick, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Die Atmosphäre im Raum hätte man auch gut mit einem Buttermesser aus der Luft schneiden können. Sharon spürte Mrs. Owls durchdringende Blick auf sich ruhen und betrachtete interessiert die Mini-Hand-Zentrifuge, die am Lehrertisch angebracht war.

"Ich bin mit deinen Leistungen nicht zufrieden...", begann Mrs, Owl und Sharon hätte fast laut geschnaubt. "...Dabei hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du dich für das Fach interessierst." Sharon biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg weiterhin stur. "Ich habe von dir mehr erwartet." Sharon schmeckte Blut. "Und ich denke, dass dir klar ist, dass du so garantiert durchfallen wirst." Es scheint ihr ja RIESIGEN Spaß zu bereiten, mich runterzumachen, dachte Sharon. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Was fällt ihr überhaupt ein, so mit ihr zu reden. Mrs. Owl kannte sie doch überhaupt nicht.

"Ab jetzt werde ich dir persönlich Nachhilfe geben. Niemand fällt durch meinen Kurs.", verkündete Mrs. Owl entschlossen.

WIE BITTE.


	27. Chapter 27 IIHHH, EMOTIONEN, IIHHHH

27. IIHHH, EMOTIONEN, IIHHHH

Athenes POV

Wenn man unsterblich ist, kommt man alle tausend Jahre hin und wieder in eine Situation, in der man sich selbst verachtet. In der man sein eigenes Handeln in Frage stellt. Sie wollte gewinne. Sie war die Göttin der Weisheit, sie war dafür BESTIMMT die beste Lehrerin des Universums zu sein. Aber wie sie feststellen musste, waren Menschen so...EMOTIONAL. Andauernd ließen sie sich von ihren Hormonen bei Entscheidungen beeinflussen, sie waren allesamt einfach nicht in der Lage rationale und vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Athene blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu betrügen.

Mit einem gewissen Stolz saß Athene vor Sharons Test. Sie hatte es doch allen Ernstes geschafft, einen noch besseren Test als beim letzten Mal zu schreiben. Wütend strich sie eine Passage durch. Dieses dumme Mädchen hätte es ihr wesentlich einfacher gemacht, wenn sie nicht gelernt hätte. In Gedanken ging Athene noch einmal ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Demeter schrieb inzwischen regelmäßig über diese lächerlichen kleinen Zettel mit Sharon, die der Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit praktisch ihr ganzes Herz ausschüttete. Und von den männlichen Göttern ganz zu schweigen.

Uns jetzt stand Sharon vor ihr und sah aus, als wenn sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Meine Güte, bin ich denn wirklich so furchtbar?, fragte sich Athene, während sie sich bemühte Sharon mit einem möglichst ausdruckslosem Gesicht anzusehen. "Und...und wie stellen sie sich das vor? Soll ich nach dem Unterricht länger bleiben?", fragte Sharon mit zittriger Stimme und fuhr sich verstohlen mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, die sie aufgebissen hatte und die nun heftig blutete. Sie hoffte, das Mrs. Owl es nicht bemerkt hätte. Mrs. Owl hatte es aber bemerkt.

"Ich habe Nachmittags keine Zeit. Ich würde dir jedes Wochenende für ein paar Stunden zu Hause Nachhilfe geben.", schlug Athene vor. "D-Das geht nicht.", wehrte Sharon entsetzt ab. "Ich würde gerne mit deinen Eltern darüber sprechen. Sind sie heute Abend zu Hause?!", fragte Athene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sharon schien mit sich zu ringen. "Mein Vater. Mein Vater ist heute Abend da." "Hervorragend. Du kannst jetzt gehen!", beendete Athene das Gespräch.

Geknickt lief Sharon zur Tür. "Ach und Sharon...wenn du...wenn du Probleme hast...du kannst mit mir darüber sprechen!", rief ihr Athene spontan hinterher. Ohne Antwort verließ Sharon den Raum. Ihre Augen jedoch hatten ein deutliches NEIN geschrien.

Sharons POV

WAS BITTE SEHR. WAR DAS GERADE GEWESEN. "Oh Sharon, du bist halt strohdumm, ich muss meine kostbare Zeit opfern um dich zu erleuchten, natürlich nicht unter der Woche, sondern am WOCHENENDE und weil du das ja nicht allein entscheiden kannst, du unmündiges Mädel, WILL ICH ERSTMAL BEI DEINEN ELTERN PETZEN. Aber hey: DU KANNST MIR ALLES SAGEN, WIR SIND TOLLE FREUNDE, SIEHST DU NICHT DEN WARMEN AUSDRUCK IN MEINEN AUGEN?!", dachte Sharon und schnaubte vernehmlich.

Sie lief zu ihrem Schließfach. In der Nähe saß Ruez allein auf einem Stuhl. Sharon beschloss, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Sie öffnete ihr Schließfach und in kleiner Zettel rutschte heraus. "Hä, wo kommt der denn...", Sharon stockte. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht genauso empfindest, wie ich für dich. Vielleicht kann sich das ja aber noch ändern? Ich werde nicht aufgeben! Möchtest du mit mir zur Halloween-Party gehen? -Ruez. ", stand da in einer bemüht ordentlichen Schrift. Sharon lachte hysterisch auf. Darauf hatte sie jetzt ja mal ABSOLUT keinen Lust.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch lehnte sich Ruez neben ihr an die Schließfächer und lächelte Sharon schief an. "Und, was sagst du?", fragte er. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten. "Weißt du Ruez, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber...Nein. Ich kann nicht mit dir zur Party. Ruez Lächeln verzog sich sofort in eine verbissene Grimasse. "Sag bloß du gehst mit DILAN. DAS WERDE ICH NICHT ZULASSEN!", sagte Ruez gereizt. "Und WENN SCHON! ES. GEHT. DICH. NICHTS. AN. RUEZ. Aber nur für deinen Seelenfrieden: Ich werde mit keinem von euch beiden hingehen. Ich habe nämlich schon eine Begleitung.", antwortete Sharon kalt.

"Verarsch mich doch nicht Sharon! Wer ist deine Begleitung?! Ich bin dein bester Freund Sharon!", reif Ruez. Sharon endete sich wortlos zum Gehen, aber Ruez griff nach ihrem Arm und drückte sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Schließfächer. "Au, Ruez, LASS LOS! IHR BEIDE TUT NICHTS ANDERES ALS MICH ANDAUERND ZU VERLETZEN UND MICH VOR ANDEREN LÄCHERLICH ZU MACHEN, LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE", brüllte Sharon Ruez an, der sie nur ungläubig anstarrte. "Aber-", begann er, bevor er schlagartig unterbrochen wurde.

"Warum kapieren es die Kerle nie, wenn die Frauen NEIN sagen?!", rief Mrs. Archer und schlug Ruez mit einem Buch auf den Kopf. "VERDAMMT WAS SOLL DAS?!", brüllte Ruez und hielt sich den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und sah entsetzt Mrs. Archer ins Gesicht, die keine 10 Zentimeter vor ihm entfernt stand. "Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest und Sharon noch einmal belästigst, wirst du das bereuen. Das verspreche ich dir!", zischte Mrs. Archer. Ihre tief dunkelblauen Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Ruez warf Sharon noch einen letzten bittenden Blick zu, bevor er davon eilte. Erschöpft setzte Sharon sich an einen Tisch. Was für ein Freitag. Zum Glück hatte sie Schluss. Mrs. Archer kam mit zwei dampfenden Kaffeebechern in der Hand herbei und setzte sich neben Sharon. Sie schob einen Becher zu ihr herüber. "Hier. Was war eigentlich los?", fragte Mrs. Archer besorgt.

"Uhm...naja, Dilan will mit mir zum Halloween-Ball. Ruez war eifersüchtig und hat mich ebenfalls gefragt. Tja und ich...ich habe behauptet, dass ich mit keinen von beiden hingehen würde. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich schon jemanden habe. Das hat er wohl...nicht so gut aufgenommen.", antwortete Sharon verlegen. "Du hast aber eigentlich niemanden. Aber du willst zu Party. Jedoch werden keine Einzelpersonen rein gelassen, dank Mrs. Amour", beendete Mrs. Archer Sharons Ausführungen. Sharon nickte und schlürfte ein wenig Kaffee.

"Du kannst doch mit mir hingehen!" Sharon nahm vor Schreck einen riesigen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte sich die Zunge. Erstaunt sah sie Mrs. Archer an versuchte das schmerzhafte Pochen in ihrem Mund zu ignorieren. "Würden Sie...ernsthaft? Ich meine...gehen sie denn mit niemand anderen hin?!", fragte Sharon verlegen. ""Oh nein, ich habe überlegt gar nicht zu kommen, aber Mrs. Amour hat gedroht sich mit mir in einem Zimmer einzuschließen, wenn ich nicht komme und aus verschiedenen Gründen will ich das nicht."

Sharon befahl ihrem Kopfkino die Klappe zu halten. Sie hatte das mit Mrs. Amour bestimmt falsch verstanden. "Und genauso wie du habe ich nicht wirklich jemanden gefunden, Das wären zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe!", bot Mrs. Archer an. Forschend sah Sharon sie an. Ein paar von Mrs. Archers weiß-blonden Strähnen rahmten leicht wirr ihr Gesicht ein. Mrs. Archer sah sie mit festem, ehrlichem Blick an. Sharon überlegte, was sie zu verlieren hatte.

"In Ordnung."


	28. Chapter 28 EVERYBODY, SCREAM!

28. EVERYBODY, SCREAM!

Sharons POV

Schon den ganzen Nachmittag über konnte Sharon an nichts anderes mehr denken. Gelbe und braune wirbelten im herbstlichen Wind durch die Luft, der himmel war mit grauen Wolkenschlieren bedeckt, während die Dämmerung langsam einsetzte. "Bis dann!", rief Hektor, überprüfte noch einmal sein Kostüm, er ging als Rockstar-Zombie und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Gleich darauf ertönte ein frenetisches Klingeln. Sharon sprintete zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Vor ihr stand Mrs. Archer. Sie hatten eigentlich ausgemacht, dass ihre Biologielehrerin sie um 18:00 Uhr abholen würde, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich um gute anderthalb Stunden vertan. Sharon bemerkte leicht errötend, dass sie noch in ihre gemütlichen Jogginghosen und das weite T-Shirt anhatte. Mrs. Archer hingegen glich einen weiblichen und sehr viel mehr Respekt einflößenden Robbin Hood, komplett in schwarz gekleidet.

Sie hatte einen schwarzen Bogen in der Hand, der passende Köcher mit Pfeilen hing über ihrer Schulter. Mit ihren ohnehin schon hellen Haaren und dem bleichen Make-Up, nicht zu vergessen ihre dunklen Augen und der schwarze Lippenstift, ging sie glatt als Robins böse Vampir-Stiefschwester durch. "Oh, du hast dich noch nicht umgezogen?", fragte Mrs. Archer verwirrt, während sie Sharon in ihr Zimmer folgte. "Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, das bei ihnen 18:00 Uhr schon um 16:30 Uhr ist...", entschuldigte sich Sharon, während sie ihr Kostüm zurechtlegte.

"Hm, um ehrlich zu sein war ich nur neugierig, wie es bei dir so aussieht...", gestand Mrs. Archer, zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und spannte ihren Bogen als hätte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nichts anderes gemacht. "Wieso habe ich das geahnt..." "Ich spüre leichten Sarkasmus?" "Das würde ich mich NIEMALS trauen."

Sharon hatte ihre Sachen zusammengesammelt und spähte verstohlen zu Mrs. Archer herüber, die gerade leise summend anfing, sich durch Sharons Zeichnungen zu wühlen. Es war so verdammt komisch, dass eine Lehrerin in ihrem Zimmer war...Sie kannte sie ja praktisch überhaupt nicht. Allerdings kann ich mich ja gleich daran gewöhnen, bald würde schließlich MRS. OWL hier herumwühlen und im Vergleich dazu war Mrs. Archer noch gar nichts. Sharon verschwand ins Badezimmer, zog sich um und schminkte sich. Anschließend warf sie noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Naja. Es wird schon reichen.

Sharon hatte ihr Kostüm mehr oder weniger selbst gemacht. Sie trug ein schwarzes, knielanges Kleid, das sich nach unten hin ein wenig bauschte und an vielen Stellen eingerissen oder ausgefranst war, ihr Hals und ihre Arme waren mit schwarzen Perlenketten behängt. Auf dem schwarzen Kleid befanden sich außerdem noch die weißen Umrisse eines Skelettes. Dazu kamen noch diverse Accessoires wie mehrere schmale Gürtel mit Kreuzen und Mini-Voodopuppen, die sich um ihre Taille schlangen. Alles in allem sah sie aus wie eine untote Gothik-Prinzessin auf Drogenentzug. Ihr Gesicht war mit mehr Make-Up bedeckt, als sie jemals in der Schule freiwillig tragen würde.

Mrs. Archer nickte ihr anerkennend zu, als sie den Raum betrat. "Wow, ist das selbstgemacht? Du wirst auf jeden Fall die Herzen von ein paar Zombies und Vampiren auf der Feier brechen!", lobte sie und musterte anschließend Sharons Haare kritisch. "Da müssen wir allerdings noch etwas nachbessern!", stellte Mrs. Archer fest und steckte Sharon kurzerhand die Haare hoch. Inzwischen war es schon ziemlich dunkel draußen geworden und die Uhr zeigte 17:45 Uhr an.

"Ok, bereit für eine absolute Hammer-Party?", fragte Mrs. Archer gut gelaunt, während sie eine Hand auf Sharons Schulter legte und sie aus dem Haus führte. "Denn eins kann ich dir versprechen: Deine neuen Lehrerinnen und Lehrer wissen, wie man eine Party organisiert!"

UND ES WAR. EINFACH NUR WOW. Obwohl die Halloween-Party offiziell erst in einer Stunde begann, waren schon etliche kostümierte Schüler auf dem Schulgelände versammelt und warteten darauf, dass sie in die Turnhalle, der geräumigen Partylocation eingelassen wurden. Mrs. Archer und Sharon bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge hin zur Eingangstür. Dort stand mit verschränkten Armen Mrs. Amour. Und sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus.

Mehrere Schüler hatten sich um sie herum postiert und schossen wild Fotos. Mrs. Amour schien die Aufmerksamkeit prächtig zu genießen. Sie war wie eine ägyptische Königin gekleidet und der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides schien gar kein Ende zu nehmen. Schwarzer Kajal umrahmte ihre violetten Augen und dutzende Armreife klimperten an ihren Armen. Sie hauchte einen 9. Klässler einen Kuss zu, der daraufhin nur noch grinsend durch die Gegend taumelte und schlussendlich ein paar Halloween-Kürbisse zertrampelte und gegen eine Laterne rammte. Oberflächlicher Vollidiot, dachte Sharon schnaubend, während sie einen Jungen zur Seite boxte.

Mrs. Amours wundervolles Lächeln wich einer Grimasse, als Mrs. Archer und Sharon schlussendlich vor ihr standen. "Was SOLL das bitte sehr werden!?", zischte sie Mrs. Archer an, die prompt ein hinterlistiges Lächeln aufsetzte. "Ich und meine Begleitung würden gerne rein!", forderte Mrs. Archer, während sie besitzergreifend eine Hand auf Sharons Schulter legte. "Das ist nicht in Ordnung, du bringst alles durcheinander, du...", Aphrodite murmelte ein paar Beleidigungen, während Mrs. Archer sie triumphierend grinsend zur Seite schob und zusammen mit Sharon in die Halle trat.

"Was war denn DAS bitte sehr und warum werden wir schon rein gelassen und die anderen nicht?", fragte Sharon ihre Lehrerin verwirrt. "Lehrer-Bonus! Wir dürfen schon vorher in die Halle und das andere...Ich sage es mal vorsichtig: Es wurden Wetten im 4-stelligen Bereich über deine Begleitung heute Abend abgeschlossen!", trällerte Mrs. Archer während sie breit grinsend, gar nicht auffällig, neben Sharon her hüpfte. Sharon war sehr nach weinen zu Mute. Aber bevor sie die Gelegenheit bekam auf die Toilette zu stürmen und sich zu ertränken, trat sie auch schon in die Haupthalle ein. Und das machte eigentlich die letzten 11 Schuljahre wieder wett.

Die gesamte Halle war mit schwarzen Stoffbahnen verhängt und dutzende Lampen warfen gedämpftes, oranges Licht auf den Boden. Ein riesiges Buffet, das sich entlang der gesamten linken Turnhallenwand zog war mit mehr Halloween-mäßigen Gerichten beladen, als Sharon je würde essen können. In der rechten Turnhallenhälfte befand sich eine Tanzfläche und eine bühne mit schon aufgebauten Instrumenten und ein DJ-Pult.

Es war noch relativ leer, nur ein paar Lehrer und Schüler wuselten schon zwischen den Tischen in der rechten Turnhallenhälfte herum und trafen die letzten Vorbereitungen. Sharon konnte Mrs. Owl. und Mr. Wingshoe ausmachen, die anscheinend zusammen da waren und sich thematisch aufeinander abgestimmt hatten. Mrs. Owl war eindeutig im Flappers-Stil der 20. Jahre gekleidet, Mr. Wingshoe im entsprechenden Smoking. Bevor Sharon noch weitere Kostüme analysieren konnte, krachte jemand, sie überschwänglich umarmend in ihre Seite.

"SHAROOON! MEINE GÜTE MIT WEM BIST DU DENN HIER?!", fragte Kathrine überschwänglich. Hinter ihr kam langsam Mr. Bloody herangetrottet. Kathrine trug ein Kleid mit Tarnfleckmuster (wer hätte das nur gedacht), das an einigen Stellen mit Blutspritzern befleckt zu sein schien und dazu noch allen möglichen Militär-Krimskrams als Accessoir. Mr. Bloody hinter ihr hatte eine Uniform an, Sharon tippte auf eine amerikanische, vielleicht für Einsätze im nahen Osten, welche ebenfalls einiges an Blut aufwies. Sharons Augen wurden groß.

"Mr. Bloody hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn zur Party begleiten würde...", flüsterte Kathrine Sharon breit grinsend ins Ohr. "Aha..oha...das ist ja...", Sharon würgte, "SCHÖN für dich." "Diese Mainster Mädchen ist eine Freundin von dir?", fragte Mr. Bloody zu Kathrine gewandt. "Jep. Wir kenne uns schon seit Ewigkeiten!", flötete Kathrine. Mr. Bloody hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und Sharon schenkte ihm ihrerseits einen angewiderten Blick.

Entweder hatten die Fanboys Mrs. Amour inzwischen gefesselt, oder es war nun offizieller Einlass. Haley und Rei, beide in traditioneller, japanischer Kleidung, gesellten sich zu Kathrine, Sharon, Mrs. Archer und Mr. Bloody, die sich so postiert hatte, dass sie einen guten Blick auf alle reinkommenden Pärchen hatten. Mr. Coast und eine rothaarige 12. Klässlerin betraten den Raum. Mr. Coast hatte die Ausgeh-Uniform der US-Navy an, passend dazu trug das Mädchen auch ein Kleid im Sailor-Stil. Mr. Coast zwinkerte Sharon im Vorübergehen kurz zu. Das nächste Pärchen verpasste Sharon fast eine Herzattacke.

Mr. Sunburn betrat den Raum, an seiner Seite bei seinem Musiklehrer untergehakt, strahlte überglücklich Angelo. Beide hatten eindeutig das Man in Black Outfit gewählt. Sharon und alle die Angelo kannten brachen in spontanen Beifall und Jubel aus. Synchron steckten Angelo und Mr. Sunburn eine Hand in die Hosentasche und schoben ihre Sonnenbrillen hoch, was zu einer wahren Massenhysterie der Sunburn-Fangirls führte. Die zwei Alienjäger-Blondinen gesellten sich zur Gruppe um Sharon. Inzwischen füllte sich die Halle mehr und mehr.

Es folgten Mr. und Mrs. Thunderking, die wie römische Patrizier gekleidet waren, Dilan und Elenor, das 50's-Pärchen, mit Collegejacke, Blümchenkleid und allem Drum und Dran, Mr. Underworld und Mrs. Cereal, Sharons flippiger Lateinlehrer als SEHR überzeugender Vampir und Mrs. Cereal als...als...Kürbis? Sharon verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Nur Mrs. Cereal schaffte es als erwachsene Frau in einem orangen, an einen länglichen Kürbis erinnernden Kleid einfach süß auszusehen. Die Halle war inzwischen gut gefüllt, Sharon hatte sogar schon Hektor mit einem blonden Mädchen gesehen. Den Abschluss bildeten Mrs. Amour, die Königin vom Nil und Mr. Krüppelmann, der aussah wie ein High-Tech-Frankenstein-Monster.

Nach einer ernüchternden Ansprache von Mr. Thunderking, der Sharon effektiv nur "Blala...ALKOHOL AB 16, BRANNTWEIN HALTIGE GETRÄNKE AB 18...blablabla...GEFEIERT WIRD BIS NIEMAND MEHR ZUM FEIERN DA IST...blablabla...VIELE SPIELE, BEST KOSTÜMIERTES PAAR DES ABENDS WIRD GEKÜHRT...Blablablabla", entnehmen konnte, tippte Nathan Sharon von hinten auf die Schulter. Er ging glatt als Van Helsing 2.0 durch. "Hey, hast du Ruez gesehen?!...Warte, mit wem bist du eigentlich da?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sharons gute Laune wankte ein wenig. "Ähm...mit Mrs. Amour..." Nathan starrte sabbernd von Mrs. Amour, die gerade mit Haley über Angelo und Mr. Sunburn sprach und Sharon hin und her. Nachdem Sharon ihm eine saftige Kopfnuss gegeben hatte, schien Nathan sich wieder halbwegs eingekriegt zu haben. "Es interessiert mich nicht, was Ruez macht...", wehrte Sharon ab. Zum Glück fing genau in diesem Moment dröhnend laute Musik an zu spielen. Mr. Sunburn hatte sich hinter das DJ-Pult geklemmt und begann die Stimmung im Saal auf zu heizen. Mit Genugtuung stellte Sharon fest, dass ihr Musiklehrer gleichzeitig enthusiastisch Angelo, der neben ihm stand, die Elektronik erklärte.

Der Abend schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Sharon aß mehr von den zwecks-Gruselfaktor-wie-Finger-aufgemachten-Würstc hen, von Grabsteinkuchen bis Maden-Nudelauflauf, als sie vertragen konnte. Zwischendurch gab es allerhand peinliche Partyspiele, die Sharon eigentlich vorgehabt hatte zu meiden, jedoch zog Mrs. Archer sie zu jedem einzelnen. Allerdings hielt Sharon sich ganz vorbildlich vom Alkohol fern. Zwar war sie schon 16 einhalb, aber sie mochte einfach kein Alkohol. Ganz im Gegensatz zu vielen ihrer Klassenkameraden, die kräftig zulangten und feierten, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Mr. Sunburn wechselte schon bald vom DJ-Pult zur Leadgitarre, anscheinend hatte er eine Band auf die Beine gestellt und beglückte nun die Schüler und Lehrer mit Live-Musik. Sharon gönnte sich eine Pause und hielt sich etwas abseits der Schülermasse, die sich wild gröhlend und tanzend um die Bühne versammelt hatten. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Mrs. Owl, die sich noch kein einziges Mal in die Nähe der Tanzfläche begeben hatte und deren Augen groß wurden, als Mr. Sunburn eine Art modernen Remix des 20's Klassikers "Green Hill" von den Chalestons anstimmte. Hektisch stürzte Mrs. Owl ein Glas Champagner herunter und sprintete Mr. Wingshoe im Schlepptau zur Tanzfläche. Sharon grinste.

Im Laufe des Abends tanzte Sharon mit so ziemlich jedem. Sogar Hektor kam einmal kurz von der Bühne herunter (er war der Bassist der lustigen Sunburn-Truppe) und hüpfte mit Sharon durch die Gegend. Die Musik schien Sharons Hirn zu vernebeln. Sie fühlte sich leicht, jeder dunkle Gedanke war verschwunden und Getränke und Essen schienen nie auszugehen. Als Sharon das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es halb 1 Morgens.

"Und unsere hochqualifizierte Jury hat inzwischen die 2 besten Kostüme unter den Schülern und die 2 besten unter den Lehrern ausgewählt!", verkündete Mr. Wingshoe auf der Bühne. Ein Scheinwerfer ging an und beleuchtete einen kleinen Tisch hinten in der Turnhalle, an dem Mr. Vinum und eine Scharr 12. Klässler-Saufkumpane schnarchend auf dem Tisch und auf dem Boden lagen, um sie herum war alles mit leeren Flaschen bedeckt. Die Schülermasse brach in Gelächter aus "Ähhhhm da ist uns wohl ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen...", sagte Mr. Wingshoe verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Natürlich ist DAS unsere hochverehrte und qualifizierte Fachjury!"

Der Scheinwerfer schwenkte zu einem Tisch, an dem Mr. und Mrs. Thunderking und ein Schüler und eine Schülerin saßen, die Sharon nicht kannte. Mrs. Thunderking ergriff ein Mikro und damit das Wort. "Guten Abend ihr Lieben, oder sollte ich lieber guten Morgen sagen?!" Mrs. Thunderking kicherte honigsüß und Sharon sah sich nach einem Behälter zum Übergeben um.

"Ihr habt wirklich alle wunderbare Kostüme an und die Wahl viel uns wirklich nicht leicht! Sieger sind jeweils immer eine weibliche und eine männliche Person, die besten Lehrerkostüme konntet ihr den ganzen Abend über wählen!" Die eine Schülerin aus der Jury brachte einen Briefumschlag zu Mr. Wingshoe auf die Bühne. Ralph am Schlagzeug stimmte einen Trommelwirbel an. "Und das beste weibliche Schülerkostüm des Abends geht an...ASHLEY McKINZY!", Applaus brandete auf und eine 10. Klässlerin in einem wirklich genialen Steam-Punkt Kostüm betrat freudestrahlend die Bühne. "Das beste männliche Schülerkostüm hatte heute Abend...HEKTOR MAINSTER!"

Sharon und ihre Freunde brüllten sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als Hektor lässig auf die Bühne sprang und Mr. Wingshoe beiden ein Überraschungspacket mit allerhand Horror-Filmen und Büchern sowie eine Urkunde überreichte. "RALPH LEG GEFÄLLIGST DIE KIPPE WEG, DAS IST EINE TURNHALLE UND GIB MIR NEN TROMMELWIRBEL!", brüllte Mr. Wingshoe Ralph an, der allen ernstes dabei war, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

"Das beste männliche Kostüm der Lehrer trägt heute...MR. KRÜPPELMANN!" Leicht desorientiert aber dennoch freudestrahlend humpelte Mr. Krüppelmann die Bühne hoch. "Das beste Lehrerinnen-Kostüm geht an...MRS CEREAL, aber nur wenn sie mir verspricht mir kein Müsli zu verkaufen!" Die Schüler und Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Mrs. Amour, die empört aufschrie, lachten und klatschten begeistert.

"So, damit ist der offizielle Teil unserer Halloween-Party vorbei! Natürlich könnt ihr gerne noch weiter feiern, aber zuvor wollen wir alle zusammen DEN Halloween-Song schlechthin singen!" Mr. Sunburn übernahm das Mikrophon. "THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" Der Jubel war nun fast ohrenbetäubend.

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town, we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam

Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everbody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town...

Don't we love it now?

EverybodyÂ´s waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

( watch?v=jU6iP0WLsU8)

"WIR WÜNSCHEN ALLEN EIN SCHAURIG SCHÖNES HALLOWEEN!"


End file.
